Here We Go Again
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Albus Severus Potter's birth story, with minor bits of all the Weasley family and other friends. Sequel to 'First Try At Parenthood'.
1. Three and a Half Years Later

Chapter 1- Three and a Half Years Later

Teddy- 7 Victoire- 5 Dominique- 3 Fred- 3 James- 3 Roxanne- 1 Louis- 1 Molly- 1

"Fred!" Angelina yelled loudly. "What are you doing?"

"It was Jamesie!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm sure it was." Harry said idly as he moved a chess piece. "Ron, it's your turn."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "Roxanne's crying! You're just gonna be okay that it was James."

"Not at all." Harry stood up and walked over to the teary eyed Roxanne. "Come here, Roxie." Harry kneeled down and opened his arms for his niece. She came running over and right into his arms. He picked her up and held her at his hip.

"I'm sorry Jamesie was mean to you, Roxie." Harry told her, as she laid her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Dommie an Fweddie too." Roxie whimpered in her little one-year-old voice.

"I'm sorry, darling." Fleur came over and gave Roxanne a kiss on the forehead. "Dommie and Freddie and Jamesie can be mean, huh?" Roxanne nodded her head in agreement.

"I know what will make you feel better." Grandmum told her little granddaughter. "I've got chocolate ice cream for all the good little boys and girls."

"I want it!" Louis exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I want it!"

"You can have some, because you've been a good boy." Grandmum told Louis. "But Dommie and Freddie and Jamesie have been too naughty this time."

"I sorry!" Fred immediately exclaimed when he heard his grandmother's words. "I sorry, Roxie!"

"Okay." Roxanne nodded her head and she tried to wriggle out of her Uncle's grasp, but he easily let her down.

"But everyone haz to eat zere dinner." Fleur said, looking at each of her children in turn.

"Yup." Ginny, Angelina and Audrey said all together.

Everyone slowly sat down to eat, and the women helped Grandmum set everything out on the old, expanded table.

Everyone passed around the food, filled their plates up, helped their children and talked happily.

As Harry talked with Ron about his and Hermione's little baby on the way, Harry couldn't help but remember when James was born, which was three and a half years ago.

To Harry, the past three years had flown by. He didn't realize that time could go so fast, until he had James. And, so much had happened in the last three years.

There had been small changes, such as Teddy spending more time at the Potters gradually, and big changes, such as new editions to the Weasley family. On November 20th, 2003, Fred got a new little sister, Roxanne Angelina Weasley, and on November 30th, 2003, Victoire and Dominique got a little brother, Louis Charlie Weasley. And on December 15th, 2003, Percy and Audrey had their first little girl, Molly Elizabeth Weasley. And now, Audrey and Hermione were both pregnant with little girls.

Other important things had gone on too. Like Ginny deciding that Quidditch was one of the best things of her life, but that she couldn't play anymore. It was time for her to hang up her broomstick, and just take care of James, who was quite a handful. She thought about going and finding a different job she could do, but decided she'd wait until James, and any other future kids, were older.

The Ministry had continued to thrive, and fix things that Voldemort had messed up. Hermione had been hard at work on fixing up the elf rights, which were still taking up time. There were so many things to right, that she sometimes wondered if she'd ever fix it all. And while working on it all, she had begun making plans on helping the centaurs, giants, and any other 'beasts' who might need her help.

But, as Harry thought over the years since James' birth, the one thing that mattered the most to him, and that stuck out the most, was simply raising James. He could be really hard to handle sometimes, and took lots of effort, and sometimes, he would be a good child. But, no matter the 'level of hardness' Harry loved James. He loved everything about him. He loved being able to raise him from a baby, and as his own. Sometimes it was hard to teach him different lessons, and things that would help him in his life, and sometimes raising James just meant playing with him, and taking him on broom rides with Ginny. Sometimes it meant taking him to the park, or over to Shell Cottage to play with Dom, and sometimes Fred.

James, Dominique and Fred had become closely knit. The three were always together and causing mischievous, even at the young age of three. George said they'd be the next Marauders, and Harry easily agreed. James was already named after two of them, and Fred was named after one of the greatest pranksters and creators of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Harry also enjoyed watching his nieces and nephews grow up in front of his eyes. It was sad, whenever one of them celebrated a birthday, because he knew they were just getting that much older. But, when he thought over all he did to create a world for these children, he was proud at them, and he was always proud to hear the succeeded. They were all fairly young, but were still old in a sense. They weren't the tiny little newborns they once were. They were older.

Harry too loved seeing the different personalities you could already see blooming. Teddy was the leader, the big brother, the helper and the person they all looked up to. Teddy loved being there for his little brother, and little cousins, and he was always playing and helping in some way. Victoire was a mini Fleur in a nutshell. Down to her looks, or the way she held herself up, and acted. She had the put togetherness of Fleur, but in a child. Whenever Harry saw Victoire, he couldn't help but think of Fleur. Dom, was the complete opposite. Even though she was only just about two years younger than Victoire, she couldn't be more different. Everyone said she was a perfect mix of Bill and Fred and George. She had the wild side, and the daring side from her father, and the prankster, fun loving, and mischief streak from her uncles. Fred was exactly the same way, as was James. They were really too young to realize what they were doing, but when put together, they were always wrecking havoc; always. Roxanne was just little, so you couldn't see too much how she'd be. But, you could see bits and pieces of Angelina and George in her personality, and that made Harry smile. Louis was just a little energy ball. He was always jumping around, screaming something, and having fun, or as much as a one-year-old could. And Molly, well she was as much as Percy as a one-year-old could be.

In other news, the Auror Department hadn't had any real bad cases lately. There were things here and there, but since James' birth, Harry had only been on two real missions. He mostly just did paperwork, and went to boring meetings with the Minister and other Auror's. Sometimes Harry'd help with the trainees, and teach them a thing or two. And once, by some miracle, McGonagall had convinced Harry to come stay up at the castle, with Ginny, Teddy and James of course, and teach some Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Harry didn't think he'd like that, but he found after a class or two, he really did enjoy sharing with the students all he knew.

One thing they hadn't done recently though, was go on a big family vacation. Harry and Ginny took James and Teddy different places, and once they even camped out in their backyard, but Harry wanted to have a big vacation with the entire Weasley family. He and Ginny had actually talked about it, and were seriously thinking about just paying for the whole affair, and surprising the family for Christmas, or something.

"Daddy!" Harry was knocked out of his deep reverie, by James shrieking his 'name'. "Daddy!"

"What is it, James?" Harry asked as he turned to his son.

"Mummy says I hafa eat all my food if I wanna haf ice cweam!" James exclaimed. "I don't wanna!"

"But James, look how yummy Grandmum made dinner." Harry knew just how to get James to eat, and luckily James was seated in a booster right next to him. "Here, how about I feed you."

"No!" James exclaimed. "I don't want it!" Harry, ignoring James, grabbed his spoon and scooped up some food for him.

"Here you are, James." Harry swirled the spoon around. "The broom is coming for a landing! Open up! Hurry!" At this, obviously being tricked, James eagerly opened up his mouth, and accepted the big bit of food.

"Now isn't that yummy?" Ginny asked her son, from his other side. James just nodded his head.

"Teddy eat!" James exclaimed, as he pointed over to where his big brother sat next to his best friend, and cousin, Victoire. "And Vicky!"

"We are eating." Victoire told him. "We always eat, Jamesie." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, James." Teddy agreed. "It's yummy."

"'Ummy!" James exclaimed, trying to imitate Teddy, as he often did. "'Ummy, 'ummy!"

"Yeah, James." Harry agreed. "Have another bite." Harry scooped up more food, and used the same tactic to get James another bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Dommie!" James exclaimed, as he looked across the table at his cousin and best friend. "Do you wike it?"

"Uh-huh." Dom nodded her head.

"Do you wike it, Fweddie?" James turned to his other best friend.

"Wike it!" Roxanne exclaimed, completely cutting off whatever it was Fred was going to say.

"Roxie!" Fred exclaimed, obviously not appreciative of his sister's remark. "Jamesie wikes me!"

"Wike me!" Roxanne exclaimed, a look of determination on her face.

"I wike Fweddie!" James exclaimed.

"No," Harry told James. "You love all of your cousins."

"No!" James exclaimed, and Harry gave him a small look.

"Jamesie, yes you do." Ginny cut in, her voice soothing. "And they love you."

"Nuh-uh!" James exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, James." Teddy cut in. Teddy was good at finding the situations that his godparents needed his help in. He was always able to convince James of something that his parents couldn't, and Teddy loved being the big helper. "You do."

"I do?" James asked questioningly. Almost as if he'd never even thought of such an idea.

"I love you, Jamesie." Victoire said. Victoire was also good, in either helping out with Dom and Louis, or with any of her little cousins.

"I wove wou, Vicky." James said as he allowed his father to feed him more food.

On the other side of Harry, Ron sat fussing over his pregnant wife.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione. "Too hot, too cold, hungry, thirsty…?" Ron's worried voice trailed off, and though Hermione very badly wanted to snap at him, she bit back her snappy, hormonal remark.

For Hermione and Ron, getting pregnant had been quite the struggle. They'd been trying to conceive for the past two and half years. They'd tried everything known to magic, but nothing worked. Padma Patil, they're mediwitch, had tried to help them as much as she could, but for a while, it looked like they couldn't have their own children.

But, about a year ago, Hermione had finally conceived their first baby. Both Hermione and Ron couldn't have been happier. They were very careful and didn't do anything that might cause Hermione to get sick, hurt, or for the any harm to come to the baby. It'd been so long since they started trying, and now that they had their little one, they were going to be careful.

Unfortunately, when Hermione was three and a half months along, she miscarried. She was absolutely devastated. She felt like she wasn't going to be good enough for Ron anymore, and even thought about the possibility of them getting a divorce. She didn't feel like she'd be good enough for Ron, but she decided all this in her mind, before Ron even knew about the miscarriage.

When Ron came home to find Hermione in a bloody, teary mess on the bathroom floor, he assumed the worst, and depressingly, his assumptions were right.

Those first few weeks after the miscarriage where horrible for Ron and Hermione. Ron missed a lot of work to stay home and take care of Hermione, and Hermione completely missed work for weeks. Everyone was worried about them, and it left a big gloom over the family.

But after a lot of love, and family closeness, Ron and Hermione were able to somewhat move on. They'd obviously never get over the fact of losing their first born, but it had gotten much easier. They were both able to go about their daily lives, and were able to actually be happy again; especially when they found out that Hermione was soon again pregnant. But, this time around, Ron never left her side; ever. He hadn't attended work in some time, but Harry was able to mostly cover for him. Everyone understood why Ron couldn't be there, and Kingsley fully backed him up, he was one of his best Auror's.

The only problem was that with Hermione's hormones out of whack, she sometimes snapped at Ron, and instantly felt bad. She tried her hardest to stay calm, but Ron insisted that he understood, and that he only wanted to love, support and help her in anyway. One thing both Ron and Hermione could agree on, was that they wanted this baby very much, and they were willing to do anything to keep it healthy and safe.

"Hermione…?" Ron's uneven, concerned voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, babe, what?" Hermione asked.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, honey." Hermione assured him. "Though I'd like some more water."

"Water it is!" Ron exclaimed as he quickly reached out for the pitcher, and in seconds, Hermione had a full glass of water again. She kissed her husband gratefully, before taking a drink.

"Thanks, babe." Hermione said.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm good."

Soon enough, dinner at ended, and so had the night. He had gotten hard for everyone to stay at The Burrow very late, since they all had little ones to get to sleep, and it always left Grandmum and Granddad sad to be alone. Though they knew that many of their grandchildren would come visit throughout the long week.

"Take care." Grandmum told her children as she kissed each son, daughter, son-in-law, daughter-in-law, granddaughter, and grandson.

"I wove wou, Gwandmummy!" James exclaimed as he gave his grandmother a big hug.

"I love you, too, my little Jamesie." Grandmum hugged James tightly. "Be good for Mummy and Daddy."

"O'tah." James nodded his head, and Grandmum let James down, and he raced over to his dad's embrace.

Everyone said one last goodbye and then they all took turns flooing home in the one fireplace.

Things had changed in the last three and a half years, but it was definitely for the better.

A/N- This was very different to write. I'll just say that. I'd also like to say, that if you're actually reading this right now, I love you lots! We've made it! Here We Go Again has BEGUN! Isn't crazy? I think so!

So….? I'm not sure if I have to beg for reviews again, or if you'll all just be wonderful and review as always. Who knows!

Harry Potter Canon Question: I am SO confused! Did or didn't Winky die in the end of Goblet of Fire? PLEASE HELP ME KNOW! I really thought she did, but my sister insists she didn't, and I've read fanfictions were she's alive! So HELP ME!

-thank you all for everything, Lyric


	2. A Day In The Life Part I

Chapter Two- A Day In The Life Part I

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 29_

_Thanks to your ever-expanding uterus, it's time to welcome back the constant bathroom dashes. And try your best to forget about any emerging varicose veins - they might be ugly, but they're harmless and should fade after delivery. Until then, avoid standing or sitting for long periods of time and make sure to get some exercise (it'll boost your circulation)._

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Baby's energy is surging, thanks to white fat depositing beneath his skin. And since he's growing so fast (weight will triple by birth), things are getting kind of cramped in the womb. What all this means for you: Get ready for some more kicks and jabs to the ribs._

**_[ tip ] _**_Gassy? Lose the carbonated drinks, stop sipping your soup and tea, ditch the straws and gum, and don't talk while chewing. This will cut down on the air you swallow...and probably make you a more pleasant dining partner too._

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 35_

_With baby's head pressing squarely on your bladder, you're probably clocking some quality time in the bathroom. On a similar note, if you're finding it tough to poop, load up on the fiber. Whole grains, veggies, and dried fruits (but not all at once!) should loosen things up._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
From now on, baby's growth is mostly in the plumping up department - though he won't get much longer, he'll put on a pound or more of baby fat before birth. (He's about 15 percent right now and will be about 30 percent by full-term.) His hearing is totally developed (tip: baby responds best to higher pitches), and if he really is a "he," his testes have probably completed their descent._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a cheap and reusable heating pad, fill a sock with uncooked rice and pop it in the microwave for a minute. Use to soothe your aching back... neck... ankles... pubic bone..._

7 a.m.

Shell Cottage

"I'm hungwy!" Dominique exclaimed as she jumped on the bed of her sleeping parents, which was a fairly normal activity. "Hungwy!"

"Dom," Bill moaned sleepily. "Lay down and don't wake up your siblings." But as soon as the words left his mouth, Louis let out a high-pitched screech.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Louis shrieked from in his crib.

"Dominique Ginevra!" Bill gave her a stern look. "Do you have to wake Louis up every morning?" Dominique, being only 3, didn't quite understand what she'd done wrong, but she knew it was naughty to wake up Louis.

"It's not very nice to wake up, Louis." Fleur told her daughter and Bill left to get Louis out of his crib.

"I know." Dom said, still bouncing on the bed.

"Don't you zink zat Louis would be happy if you let him sleep?" Fleur asked her as she climbed out of bed and scooped Dom into her arms.

"No sweep!" Dom exclaimed from her mother's arms. "Food! I hungwy, Mummy!"

"I know, I know." Fleur kissed Dominique's cheek. "But let's let Victoire sleep a bit longer."

"Okay." Dom agreed and Fleur carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fleur put Dom in her booster seat at the table.

"What do you want for breakfast, Dommie?" Fleur asked her daughter, but as she did, Bill came in carrying Louis in his arms.

"How about I make pancakes?" Bill suggested while putting Louis into his high chair.

"Cakes!" Louis exclaimed happily and he clapped his hands together.

"Yay!" Dom exclaimed in agreement.

"Should we wake Victoire?" Bill asked his wife.

"She can just eat when she wakes." Fleur answered. "No need to wake her."

"I agree." Bill said with a chuckle and with that he started on breakfast.

The Nest

Percy slowly awoke when he heard his magical alarm go off. He felt Audrey stir next to him, but found she still lay asleep. Hoping to keep it that way, he slowly got out of bed, and all but tiptoed over to the master bathroom to get ready for work.

The Fun House (George and Angelina's)

George and Angelina didn't need alarm clocks to get them up on time, for they had two, rambunctious toddlers.

This particular morning, they awoke to Roxanne whining and Fred's muffled voice.

"Whose turn?" Angelina asked as she lay in bed, eyes still closed.

"Yours." George sleepily replied, he too lay still.

"Nuh-uh. I did it yesterday." Angelina said back.

"Fine, I'll get up." George moaned as he climbed out of bed and slowly padded across the room. He heard the voices coming from Roxanne's room, and made his way that way.

When George got to the doorway, he heard voices inside, and stopped to listen to what was going on inside.

"Fweddie," Roxanne moaned. "Mummy!"

"No Mummy." Fred said sternly. "Come 'ere, Roxie."

George peeked in to see Fred trying to get Roxanne out of her crib. It didn't seem to be going very far, and you could tell Roxanne wanted her parents.

"No, Fweddie!" Roxanne exclaimed. "I want Mummy!"

"No!" Fred exclaimed, and he sounded genuinely upset. "No Mummy!"

"How about Daddy?" George asked as he came walking into the room, not wanting to make Roxanne suffer any longer.

"Daddy!" Roxanne exclaimed, and she held her arms out to him. He walked over, and grabbed Roxanne out of her crib.

"Morning, love." George kissed Roxanne's cheek, and ruffled Fred's hair. "Who's ready for breakfast?"

"Me!" Both children exclaimed together.

"Okay, let's go downstairs." George carried Roxanne and Fred followed close behind. "What should we have?" George asked as he placed Roxanne in her high chair, and lifted Fred up to his.

"Bacon!" Fred exclaimed. "I wove bacon!" Roxanne nodded her head in agreement, and George laughed.

"You can't have just bacon for breakfast. How about eggs too?"

"Otay!" Fred exclaimed, and Roxanne agreed.

Potter Manor

When James heard the chirping of birds, coming from outside his bedroom window, he immediately woke up. He lay in bed, still half asleep, and staring at the walls of his bedroom. He wasn't in the nursery anymore; he had his own room, with his own murals. On two of the four walls, it had the same forest scene as in Teddy's room, changing seasons and all, and with the three most important Marauders, including James' too namesakes. Sometimes Moony wouldn't be around, but Prongs and Padfoot were always present on James' walls. On the other two walls were a full Quidditch game going, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The Gryffindor players were his mother, father and Uncle Ron. The others were their team members of his father's sixth year.

After a while of just laying there, little 3-year-old James couldn't lay still any longer. He climbed out of bed, and went over to the doorway that lead to his secret passage way. Harry and Ginny hadn't wanted James to know of the secret passage way that a previous James had created, but little James Sirius had found it himself. The passage way went from his bedroom, and over to his big brother, Teddy's, bedroom.

James quickly went through the passageway, and came bounding over to Teddy's bed.

"Wake up, Teddy!" James exclaimed, and he climbed onto his bed and jumped up and down. "Wake up!"

"James," Teddy groaned. "Stop jumping, you're making me sick."

"Let's pway!" James exclaimed. "No more sweep!"

"Go wake up Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Teddy told James.

"Why…" James whined. "I not want to!"

"Because they can make breakfast." Teddy told his little brother. "Hurry, James!"

"Weally?" James asked.

"Yes, really! Hurry, James!" Teddy exclaimed, and with that, James got up and rushed into his parent's bedroom.

"Mummy!" James exclaimed as he climbed onto the bed and poked her. "Daddy!" He then poked his dad. "Wake up!"

"Is it already time to get up?" Harry moaned as he rolled over and pulled James down to the bed, and held him close.

"No!" James exclaimed as he struggled in his father's strong grip. "No more sweep!"

"Would you please take him downstairs?" Ginny asked Harry, her eyes still shut. "I'll be down soon."

"Sure, hon." Harry agreed, it was his turn to make breakfast anyway. He let James go, and rolled over to see the time. It was 7, and he didn't have to be into the Ministry until 8:30, he had plenty of time.

"Daddy, come on!" James exclaimed, and he grabbed Harry's hand to try and pull him along.

"Okay, I'm coming, Jamesie." Harry told him. "How about you go get Teddy and tell him it's time for breakfast."

"Okay!" James exclaimed, and he ran off to get Teddy. Harry grabbed his robe, and followed his son's lead, although he went down the stairs, instead of into Teddy's room.

Harry decided to make a small breakfast this morning, of only oatmeal and a bowl of strawberries and raspberries.

By time James and Teddy came running down the stairs, both fully dressed, with Ginny trailing behind them. She too was dressed.

"Big day today?" Harry asked when his family sat down to breakfast.

"I have to run a few errands later, but no not really. Though Fleur did say something about having Teddy and James over today. We'll see." Ginny told Harry.

"That'd be fun, boys." Harry smiled as he fed James a bit of oatmeal, for the first bite had just spilled down his front.

"And there goes that shirt," Ginny sighed as she pulled out her wand. "I don't know what we'd do without magic." Harry chuckled.

"We'd have lots of laundry to do." Harry said.

"Because we already don't have enough." Ginny chuckled.

"Too true." Harry agreed and he fed yet another bit to his little son.

7:30am

The Nest

"Love you." Percy whispered to his slumbering wife.

"Hmmmm…." Audrey murmured in her sleep. Percy didn't want to wake her, but know she'd be upset if he didn't say goodbye.

"I'll see you after work." Percy whispered again.

"Are you leaving?" Audrey asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Percy told her.

"Baby says she loves you." Audrey murmured, as her hand went down to rest on her stomach.

"Can you feel her?" Percy asked excitedly, and he crouched down to face her baby bump.

"Yeah, she's kicking." Audrey told him. "She's excited to hear you, Daddy."

"Hi sweetie." Percy cooed. "Daddy loves you very much."

"I can feel her kicking, Perce!" Audrey told him excitedly. She grabbed Percy's hand and placed it where she felt the kicks. Percy's face lit up when he felt her.

""She's getting so big." Percy murmured.

Yes she is." Audrey agreed. "Soon enough she'll get to be here with her family."

"I can't wait." Percy kissed Audrey's covered belly. "I better get going." Percy then said. "I'll be back around six."

"Okay." Audrey kissed Percy's hand. "Have a good day, I love you."

"I love you, too." Percy reached over and kissed Audrey, before standing up. "Give Molly my love."

"I will." Audrey promised, and with that, Percy left the room and went on his way.

Ron and Hermione's

"Ron, get up." Hermione nudged the form of her still sleeping husband. "Ron." She nudged him again when he didn't stir. "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione finally exclaimed.

"What?" Ron was shocked awake and he quickly sat up in bed, looking all over the place for something the matter, before his eyes landed on Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked in sleepy concern.

"Well you wouldn't wake up." Hermione told him sadly, tears welling in her eyes. "What if it was an emergency? What if I was having our baby?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron gathered the teary Hermione into his arms and held her tightly. "It's okay." He murmured to her.

After a few minutes, Hermione's tears dried and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry 'bout that." She murmured. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"I'm sorry." Ron murmured, Hermione still in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione snuggled up to Ron.

"Maybe you should call in sick." Ron suggested after a few moments.

"Why?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from Ron's embrace. "You think I can't handle it?"

"Hermione, calm down." Ron murmured to her. "That's not what I said. You just said that you didn't sleep well last night, and when I don't sleep well, I usually call in sick so I can rest."

"Oh," Hermione nodded her head. "Well I guess that might be a good idea."

"Okay, I can go floo your department and let them know, and then I'll start breakfast." Ron told her.

"Okay, sounds good." Hermione agreed, and Ron slipped out of bed, while Hermione just lay back down, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

8 am

Shell Cottage

"Dominique!" Fleur exclaimed in frustration. "Why did you do zat?" Fleur was trying to clean up the kitchen from breakfast, now that all three of her children had eaten. But, Dominique had decided she wanted a glass of milk, and completely dumped all of the milk all over the kitchen floor.

"I sorry, Mummy." Dominique said sincerely, with a look of regret in her eyes. "I sirsty."

"You need to ask for 'elp." Fleur told her daughter, feeling sympathetic for her sorrowful daughter. "You are too little to do it yourself."

"Otay." Dom nodded her head.

"'Ow about you go see if Dad needs any 'elp getting ready for work." Fleur suggested to her daughter, and Dom nodded before running away. Fleur sighed, and pulled out her wand, not knowing what she would have down in this situation without magic.

Upstairs, Dom came bounding into her parents room, where Victoire and Louis were lying on the bed chatting, or as much as they could with Louis' small vocabulary.

"Hi guys." Dom greeted her sibling as she climbed onto the big bed with them. "Wets bounce!" She exclaimed and she began to bounce on the bed up and down.

"Yay!" Louis exclaimed and he too got up to bounce on his parent's bed.

"You two are gonna fall off and get hurt." Victoire told them seriously.

"Nuh-uh!" Dominique exclaimed, and she bounced a little higher.

"Dominique!" Victoire exclaimed. "Mummy and Daddy are gonna yell at you."

"Nuh-uh!" Dominique exclaimed again.

"Uh-huh!" Victoire shot back.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yay!" Louis exclaimed, cutting through the girl's argument. "Bouncy!" And as he did, Bill came walking into the bedroom from inside the master bathroom.

"What's going on in here?" Bill asked when he saw his three children.

"Bouncy!" Louis exclaimed, but Dominique just stopped her bouncing, and quickly sat down on the bed.

"Hi Daddy." Dom greeted him innocently. Dom was smart for a three year old, when it came to her parents. The one look she saw on either of her parent's faces always meant she was in deep trouble.

"We bouncy, Daddy!" Louis exclaimed.

"You know that there is no bouncing on the bed." Bill said sternly.

"I told dem, Daddy." Victoire said proudly. "Dey don't wisten to me."

"Dom, you know that that's naughty." Bill told her. "You're not supposed to do that."

"I sorry." Dominique told Bill sincerely.

"Okay, but I'm gonna have to tell Mummy. Maybe James won't be able to come over today." Bill told her.

"No!" Dom exclaimed. "I wanna pway wif James!"

"Then you have to be a good girl for the rest of the day." Bill told her.

"Otay." Dom nodded her head.

"Well I gotta go to work." Bill told them, and instantly all three kids went running to their dad. They all hugged him tightly, and Bill kissed each. He then left the room, and went down stairs to leave.

After Bill left, the three children raced down to the kitchen where Fleur was washing dishes.

"Can Jamesie come pway?" Dom asked her mother as she bounced on her feet.

"And Teddy!" Victoire added.

"A cousins!" Louis exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay," Fleur agreed, but quickly added. "But you need to be good before zey get 'ere. No more fighting."

"Okay." All three kids nodded their heads.

The Fun House

"I gotta go!" George exclaimed; again. "Lee's waiting for me down in Hogsmeade."

"Well then just leave." Angelina told him in frustration. "I'll handle it all."

"I want to help, but I really gotta go!" George told her.

"Fine, go!" Angelina sighed. "Maybe I'll come by later."

"Okay. I love you." George kissed Angelina.

"I love you. Say goodbye to the kids."

George quickly bid his kids goodbye, before rushing through the floo and down to the Hogsmeade store of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"What should we do today?" Angelina asked her kids as they sat in the family room.

"Cousins!" Fred exclaimed. "Jamesie and Dommie!"

"Well, how about we go get them after we run some errands. I have to get a few things for Daddy." Angelina told the kids.

"Okay." The two little kids agreed, and before long, they were out the door.

Ron and Hermione

"Bye, love." Ron kissed Hermione's temple. "If you need anything, even if it's little, floo me." Ron told her seriously.

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

"Promise you will?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I promise." Hermione smiled. "Have a good day at work. I love you."

"I love you, too." Ron kissed her, before he left the bedroom and floo'd away. Hermione just sighed, lay back down, and almost immediately fell to sleep.

Potter Manor

"Bye, Daddy." James hugged Harry tightly. "I wove you."  
"I love you, too, Jamesie." Harry gave James a sweet kiss. "I'll see you after work, okay?"

"Otay." James nodded.

"Have fun today and be good." Harry told James.

"Otay, Daddy."

"Good boy." Harry ruffled James' hair, kissed his forehead, and then set him back on the ground. Harry then hugged Teddy.

"Love you, Teddy. Be good." Harry told his godson.

"I will." Teddy agreed. "I love you, too."

When Harry and Teddy finished their hug, Harry wrapped Ginny in a hug and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too. Honey." Ginny whispered back.

"See you tonight."

"Okay, I love you." Ginny kissed him before slightly pushing him away. "Don't want to be late." Ginny giggled.

"You're right." Harry walked over to the floo. "Bye!" He called before flooing away.

8:15 am

Shell Cottage & Potter Manor

"Okay, I'm going to floo Teddy and James now." Fleur told her kids.

"Yay!" All three exclaimed happily.

"You need to be quiet when I floo call Ginny." Fleur told them as she walked into the living room, and they all followed along.

"Okay." They all agreed.

Fleur grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and threw it into the fireplace. She stuck her head in and called for Potter Manor.

"Ginny!" Fleur called when she saw the many other fireplaces, indicating she was at Potter Manor. "Ginny!"

Within a few minutes, Ginny came jogging in.

"Fleur!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Same here." Ginny smiled. "So what's up?"

"Well I would love to take your kids for ze afternoon. I zink zat zey would all love zat." Fleur told Ginny.

"Oh that would be so fun. I know they all would enjoy it." Ginny agreed.

"Well zen just send zem over when you are ready. And you can come get zem later whenever you want." Fleur told Ginny.

"Well thank you." Ginny smiled. "I'll send them both over shortly."

"Okay." Fleur nodded. "See you soon."

"Okay, bye."

Ginny then quickly got the boys ready, packed a small bag, and then they went into the coming and going room.

"Now, be very good." Ginny told both boys sternly. "Be good for Auntie Fleur, okay?"

"Okay." Both boys agreed.

"Have fun." Ginny kissed both boys and then Teddy took James' hand and they floo'd to Shell Cottage together.

9 am

Shell Cottage

Things at Shell Cottage were running fairly smoothly. All five kids were getting alone greatly. Teddy and Victoire were playing house with Louis, and James and Dom were playing with some of Dom's joke toys in her room. Fleur was able to get a few things done while the kids played happily.

"Baby Louis needs to go to da healers." Victoire told Teddy in her 'Mummy' voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Teddy asked skeptically.

"He got a boo-boo." Victoire said sadly, still talking in her special voice.

"Okay, let's take him to the healers." Teddy agreed, and he led Victoire and Louis out of Vic's room and down the hall, and straight into Dom's room.

"Go away." Dom said to them as soon as they entered the room.

"This is the healers." Victoire told Dom. "We're pwaying house."

"I be da healer!" James exclaimed excitedly, and he jumped up to his feet, Dom following his lead.

"Me too!" Dom exclaimed.

"Okay, you guys can be the healers." Victoire agreed.

"What wrong?" James asked, as he looked around Dom's room for something to use as a fake wand. He saw a stick laying in the corner of Dom's room and ran over to it. He picked it up, and came back over to his cousins.

"Baby Louis has a boo-boo." Victoire told James matter-of-factly.

"Where da boo-boo?" James asked, and Dom grabbed a pencil to be her fake wand.

"It's on baby Louis' arm." Victoire answered again, and Dom tapped Louis' arm with her 'wand'.

"All better!" Dom exclaimed happily.

"I think he needs a lollipop." Teddy told James and Dom.

"Mummy has some downstairs." Victoire said. "Wet's go get some."

"Okay." They all agreed, and then they raced down stairs.

Fleur was currently in the living room, reading the newest issue of _Witch Weekly_. So, knowing how it was done at this house, they easily snuck into the kitchen, and they looked up at the cupboard where the lollipops were.

"How we gonna get 'em?" Dom asked her big sister. "Too big!"

"Teddy, can you reach?" Victoire asked, and Teddy shook his head.

"I can lift you up!" Teddy exclaimed to Vic. "And then you can grab them." Victoire's face istantly took a look of fear to it.

"No…" Victoire's voice was wavering.

"Pwease Vicky!" Dominique exclaimed.

"Pwease, Vicky!" James then added.

"Okay." Victoire sighed, and everyone cheered.

Teddy carefully lifted Victoire up, at the best of his ability.

"I'm swipping!" Victoire exclaimed in fear. "I gonna fall!"

"It's okay." Teddy assured her. "You're almost on the counter." Teddy lifted her just a little bit more, before she could climb up onto the countertop.

"I did it!" Victoire exclaimed happily and she did a little victory dance, before almost slipping. After her near falling, she quickly steadied herself, and reached up to the cupboard with the lollipops inside. She then grabbed the glass case and grabbed out five, before putting the case back in, and shutting the cupboard. "Help me down, Teddy!" Victoire then exclaimed, a look of fear again gracing her face.

"I will." Teddy assured her, and he did. Teddy easily got her down, before everyone swarmed her.

"Let's go upstairs first." Teddy suggested, and they all rushed up the stairs.

"I want cherry!" Dominique exclaimed.

"I don't know if I grabbed that kind." Victoire told her little sister. "I have watermelon, orange, grape, blueberry and melon."

"Eww!" Dom exclaimed. "I want cherry!"

"But I didn't get a cherry!" Vic told her. "Pick something else."

"No! Cherry!" Dom exclaimed, her face scrunched up in anger. "I don't wike dos one's!"

"I want melon." Teddy told Victoire and he took that one out of her grips.

"A bwue!" Louis exclaimed excitedly, a bit of jump to his waddle.

"Okay, baby Louis." Victoire kissed Louis' head, before handing him the blueberry lollipop.

"You can have grape, watermelon or orange." Victoire told Dom. "Pick one."

"I want orange!" James exclaimed, and he too snatched it out of Victoire's grip.

"Gwape." Dom told Victoire and she took that one.

"Yay!" Victoire exclaimed happily. "I get watermelon!"

The Nest

"Mummy!" Molly exclaimed as she prodded the deep sleeping Audrey. "Mummy!"

"Huh…" Audrey sleepily mumbled, and she stretched out her muscles.

"Mummy!" Molly exclaimed again.

"Good morning, Molly." Audrey mumbled sleepily. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah." Molly said. Although, Audrey never knew if she really meant 'yes'. 'Yes' had become young Molly's new favorite word. She said it to absolutely every question Percy and Audrey ever asked her.

"Do you want some breakfast, my love?" Audrey asked, knowing what Molly's answer would be.

"Yeah." Molly answered, as Audrey had known, and she bounced a little on the bed.

"Okay, let's go get something to eat." Audrey told her daughter, before rolling out of bed and slipping on her robe and slippers. "We'll have breakfast and then we can get dressed for the day." Audrey told Molly.

"Yeah." Molly said and she giggled when Audrey kissed her head.

"How about pancakes and eggs?" Audrey asked Molly, though wondering why she even asked.

"Yeah." Audrey chuckled, before picking Molly up and carrying her downstairs. Audrey easily made the breakfast, before she and her daughter sat down to eat.

9:30 am

Shell Cottage & The Fun House

The kids at Shell Cottage were still quite happy. Fleur was very pleased that all five of them were playing together, and hadn't started fighting; yet. She knew they would, they always did, but for now she was happy with them just being kids together.

As Fleur sat on her couch thinking, and reading _Witch Weekly_, she heard someone floo in, and she looked up, wondering who would be flooing in.

"Angelina!" Fleur exclaimed happily and she stood up to hug her sister-in-law.

"Hey, Fleur." Angelina smiled.

"'ello Roxie and Fred." Fleur smiled at her niece and nephew. "It is good to see you all."

"Yes.' Angelina agreed. "I just came over to see if Dom wanted to come play. I already floo'd Ginny and she said that Teddy and James were here. I was thinking that I could take James and Dom, and take some of the children out of your hair."

"Oh, I'm sure zat zey would love to come over." Fleur agreed with Angelina. "Zey always do. And you could leave Roxanne 'ere to play with Louis."

"Oh, if you'd like." Angelina turned to her daughter. "Do you wanna play with Louis today?" She asked Roxanne, who's face instantly lit up at the sound of her cousin's name.

"Uh-huh." Roxanne nodded her head.

"If you're sure, Fleur, I think that Roxanne would enjoy that."

"It is no problem at all." Fleur assured Angelina. "Plus, you are taking ze harder zree." Fleur said and both she and Angelina laughed.

"That is true." Angelina agreed. "Maybe we'll go down to Hogsmeade and visit the shop."

"Now zere is an idea." Fleur smiled. "I zink zat zat will be fun." Fleur said. "Let me just go get zem."

Fleur then went upstairs, and Angelina heard talking, before Dom and James came rushing down the stairs.

"Fred!" They both exclaimed, and all three children wrapped up in a hug.

"Ze kids are excited." Fleur told Angelina and they both laughed.

Fleur gave Dom instructions, and Angelina bid Roxanne goodbye, before Angelina floo'd away with Fred, Dom and James.

10 am

Shell Cottage

Half an hour later, things were going quite well. Teddy and Victoire were happily playing as were Louis and Roxanne. A daily activity that was non-too out of the ordinary, and nothing too special.

The Nest

"Let's get you into some pretty clothes." Audrey told Molly as she held her hand and they walked back upstairs, and into Molly's bedroom.

"Dwessie." Molly told her mother, and Audrey nodded.

"A dress sounds lovely, darling." Audrey agreed. "How about a purple dress?"

"Yeah." Molly agreed, as always, and Audrey reached into Molly's closet and pulled out a little puffy, purple dress.

"Yes, very lovely." Audrey commented to herself. "Let's wash up." Audrey took Molly into the bathroom, and took her pajamas off of her. She then changed her diaper, and washed Molly's face, and brushed her teeth. "We'll get you dressed and then we'll do your hair." Audrey told her.

They went back into Molly's bedroom and Audrey put the dress on Molly.

"Gorgeous!" Audrey exclaimed and Molly giggled. "So pretty, like a princess."

Audrey then lead Molly into the bathroom again, and sat her up on the counter top. Audrey grabbed the brush and easily brushed through Molly's fiery red tendrils. She then pulled some of it back into a little butterfly clip.

"All ready." Audrey told Molly and she kissed her temple. "And you look so gorgeous."

"Dorgeous!" Molly exclaimed and she and her mother laughed.

The Fun House

The little trio, Dom, Fred and James, were being as rambunctious as ever. Angelina really didn't mind it, since she was used to her energy ball, Fred. The only difference between Fred and the trio, was even more energy.

"Calm down!" Angelina exclaimed, and all of sudden the house went quiet; though Angelina knew enough to know that they were only quiet to try and avoid any possible trouble they could get into. "Keep being good and maybe we can go out to lunch." This comment, Angelina knew, would make the kids have a motive to be good, and she knew it'd work; it always did.

"Otay!" Angelina heard three little voice call back to her and she smiled, she may have just made the day a bit easier.

Potter Manor

"I have a lot to get done today." Ginny murmured to herself. With her boys out of the house, she knew that this was the best time to get things down. She had told the house elves earlier that they had the day off so that she could work on the house herself. As the boys got older, she needed the house elves less and less. They were becoming more like friends, or neighbors, then little servants to boss around.

"I can't forget anything." Ginny told herself again, and with that thought in mind, she went over and grabbed a pad of paper and a quill. She thought over everything she needed to do, before writing it down.

_Things To Do_

clean the kitchen, clean most of the bathrooms, tidy James' room, tidy me and Harry's room, tidy Teddy's room, tidy the play room, check my plants, clean out the fireplaces in the coming and going room, tidy game room, organize papers in my office and in the kitchen,

Ginny looked over the list a few more times, before deciding that that looked good enough. She thought that it had everything on it, and if not, she could always add more later.

"Now, I need to get started." Ginny sighed, before grabbing her wand and a pair of gloves.

11 am

The Nest

"How about we go play with your toys." Audrey suggested to her bored looking daughter. "I'll play with you."

"Yay!" Molly exclaimed excitedly. Molly grabbed Audrey's hand and dragged her up to her bedroom.

"Should we play with your dolls?" Audrey asked as she sat down on Molly's bed, unable to sit on the ground with her big pregnant belly.

"Uh-huh." Molly agreed, and she picked out a doll for Audrey to play with, and one for her.

As Audrey moved her doll around, she heard Molly mutter sweet words of nothingness, pure gibberish, in what she thought was her dolls voice.

"Very good, Molly." Audrey murmured. "Is your dollie talking?"

"Yeah." Molly answered. "Talk, talk, talk!" Audrey giggled.

"You smart girl." Audrey praised. "Is she happy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah." Audrey smiled at her daughter's sweet innocence.

"Well that's good." Audrey smiled at Molly. "She sounds like a very good dollie."

Ron and Hermione

Hermione had been sleeping for hours when she finally came back to reality. She stretched and looked over at her clock. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the late time, before calming back down when she realized why she was at home.

As Hermione lay in bed contemplating, she heard her stomach growl.

"That's not good." Hermione murmured as she climbed out of bed, left her bedroom, and went to the kitchen. "Baby girl needs food." Hermione was very protective, and did everything exactly as the healer and baby books told her too.

Hermione made a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. She didn't feel like making a big, fancy breakfast at the moment. She was tired, a tad bit grumpy, and she felt very lonely.

As Hermione sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast alone, she decided to grab the Daily Prophet. As soon as she had her hands on it, she was immediately engrossed in the wizarding world latest news.

Potter Manor

"Ugh, why did I ever decide to do this manually?" Ginny grumbled to herself as she scrubbed at the dirty kitchen floor. "Come on, dirt, go away." But, the more Ginny scrubbed, the more she got frustrated. Within no time at all, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and dropped the sponge moodily.

"This is nuts." She said. "Where's my wand?" As Ginny got up, she saw her wand resting on the counter top of the island, and she grabbed it. With on easy flick, the kitchen floor was very clean, almost cheesily sparkling.

"Perfect." Ginny commented, before leaving all the cleaning supplies on the kitchen floor, taking only her wand, and strolling down the hall to the downstairs bathroom.

To Be Continued…

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! PLEASE!-**_

A/N- OH MY FREAKIN GOSH! You all don't even understand how overwhelmed I am. I got OVER 40 reviews for the first chapter, and around 500 hits! And SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO many alerts and favorites! THANK YOU SO BLOODY, FREAKIN MUCH! THANK YOU!

Okay, so I had to do this in parts if you guys EVER want updates, because my life is so incredibly busy right now. Halie will be helping me a lot with this story, so look forward to that, and that will help updates by tons. So, expect the next part in a little while, a few days or so. I'm sorry; I wish life wasn't as busy as it is. I'd give ANYTHING for summer to come back! So, please be patient, I love all you guys do, thank you!

Oh and if anyone sees Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James, Roxanne, Louis or Molly saying something and the words are misspelled or misplaced, that's the way they're supposed to be saying it. Little kids can't pronounce or construct sentences very good, and sometimes at all, so that's why! Don't hate!

Does anyone else start singing 'Here We Go Again' by Demi Lovato when they say/hear/read the title of this story! 'Cuz I do, EVERY FREAKIN TIME! :D hehehehehehe!

HAPPY FRIENDAVERSARY HALIE! 3 Months! I love you!

Oh and PLEASE go to my profile and click the link to check out my writing blog! :D I love it! So please go check it out! Oh and participate PLEASE! Oh and on top of that, I have a facebook profile now! So, just ask to be my friend. I'm in there as Lyric Medlie and it'd be fun to see you all!

And last, but certainly not least, check out Halie's blog, which is .com ! I love it, and I'm sure you all will too! Halie's wonderful, so her blog is bound to be even more so. She's just getting started, so look forward to new updates and such!

Anyway, until next time,

-thanks, love always, Lyric


	3. A Day In The Life Part II

Chapter 3- A Day In The Life Part II

11:30 am

Shell Cottage

"Who wants to 'elp me make lunch?" Fleur called up the stairs. Victoire had recently took a liking to helping her mother cook.

"I do!" Fleur heard Victoire shriek and she was soon running down the stairs with Teddy hot on her heals.

"Can I?" Teddy asked.

"Of course you can." Fleur smiled. "We're making sandwiches."

"Yay!" Victoire exclaimed. "Come on, Teddy!"

The Fun House

"Fred! Dom! James!" Angelina called up the stairs. "Come down here!"

In seconds, Angelina heard the thumps of the three kids running down.

"Do you guys wanna go visit Uncle George at the shop and get something to eat?" Angelina asked when all three kids were downstairs.

"Yeah!" The trio exclaimed excitedly.

"I wanna go to a shop!" Fred exclaimed. "Wet's go!"

"Okay." Angelina laughed. "Let's get our shoes on."

Angelina quickly got the kids ready to go, and they were soon off through the floo.

"Daddy!" Fred exclaimed when they flooed into the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop.

"Hey little guy." George opened his arms, and Fred flew into his arms, with James and Dom following close behind him. "Hey Dom and Jamesie." George hugged his niece and nephew too. "What brings you all down here?"

"Mummy says we get to eat at a pwace!" Fred told George excitedly.

"A place, huh?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could treat the kids to the Three Broomsticks." Angelina said as she walked up to her husband who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Well that sounds like fun." George agreed. "Let me just tell Lee I'm going out and then we can go."

"Okay." Angelina agreed.

George quickly told Lee what was going on, before he escorted his family out of the shop and down the street.

"What are you guys gonna get to eat?" George asked as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"'Idney pie!" Dom exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that what you're all gonna get?" Angelina asked.

"Ewe!" James exclaimed. "Icky! I don't wike it!"

"Okay, you can get something else, mate." George ruffled James' hair. "What about you Fred?"

"'Idney pie." Fred said simply. "And punkin juice."

"I want a punkin juice!" Dom exclaimed and James nodded his head.

"Sounds good." George told them as he opened the door and they all walked into the Three Broomsticks.

Ron and Hermione's

After Hermione finished her breakfast, she decided that even though she couldn't go into the office, she could still do some of the piling paper work that needed to be done. To Hermione, it seemed that she was always filing a paper, filling it out or making papers for others. Hermione did love her job, but sometimes it was tiring.

Hermione walked into her office, and plopped herself at her chair. She reached for her briefcase and opened up the perfectly organized briefcase and pulled out one of the many manila folders. She then grabbed for her inkpot, and favorite quill, before setting to work.

11:45 am

Shell Cottage

"Will you two go get ze little ones?" Fleur asked Victoire and Teddy.

"Okay." Victoire and Teddy agreed and quickly raced up the stairs to get Louis and Roxanne.

Shortly, all four children came bursting down the stairs.

"Everybody come sit down." Fleur told the children. She lifted Louis up into his high chair and put Roxanne in a high chair she had configured.

"We're gonna eat yummy sandwiches zat Teddy and Victoire 'ave made for us." Fleur told the kids, before they all dug in.

12 pm

The Nest

"Molly, dear, how about we go on a walk." Audrey suggested when Molly got bored of her dolls.

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed happily and Audrey giggled.

"Let's get your sandals that match with your pretty dress." Audrey suggested.

"Yes." Molly followed her mother out of her bedroom and toddled down the staircase.

"Okay, you can wear any sandals you want." Audrey told her daughter, who quickly chose her pair of silver sparkly sandals.

"These are very pretty, honey." Audrey praised her daughter as she put on her sandals; Molly couldn't do it herself. Audrey then slipped on her own shoes, picked Molly up and took her outside.

On The Nest's front porch was where they kept Molly's stroller. Audrey gently placed inside the stroller, buckled her up and they were on their way.

The Fun House

"Is everyone finished up?" Angelina asked.

"Uh-huh." All three children nodded their heads.

"What do you say?" George asked with a small chuckle.

"Dank you!" All three kids, again, exclaimed in unison.

"Good." George nodded his head. "Do you guys wanna go home with Mummy or come to the shop with me?"

"Go to a shop!" Dom exclaimed and James and Fred agreed.

"Okay." George chuckled. "You guys can come to the shop with me."

12:30 pm

Shell Cottage

"Mummy, can I go pway on da beach?" Victoire asked her mother, using her brilliant blue eyes.

"Zat would be very fun." Fleur smiled. "Should we all go play out on ze beach?"

"Uh-huh!" Victoire agreed.

"I will call Angelina and tell her to bring ze little one's back over and we can all play together."

"Okay." Victoire nodded her head, before racing up stairs, to most likely share the good news and change into her bathing suit.

Fleur though went into the living room and floo called Angelina. Angelina told her that the trio was down at the shop, but she would go get them, and they'd come over shortly.

The Nest

After walking around the small little town they lived by, Audrey decided they could stop for lunch and get an ice cream cone. Molly was, of course, most delighted.

"Should we get some fish and chips?" Audrey asked Molly. They were in a little Muggle town, so there wouldn't be the luxury of wizard food, though Audrey did grow up a Muggle-born.

"Yes." Molly agreed to her mother's choice of lunch.

"Okay, and then after lunch, if you eat all of your food, we can get a little bit of ice cream." Audrey told Molly. "I think your little sister would love some ice cream." Audrey told Molly with a laugh, as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Mummy and daughter ordered and before they knew were seated with their meal. They ate happily, before Mummy got her daughter an ice cream cone to share. They ate up the ice cream, before it was time to be on their way again.

12:45 pm

Shell Cottage

Angelina soon came bringing James and Fred who were both in bathing suites and Dom who was still in her clothes.

"Did you get a suit for James?" Fleur asked Angelina curiously as Dom ran up stairs to change.

"No I just let him use one of Fred's suits." Angelina explained. "Does Teddy have one?"

"Yes, he left one 'ere last time 'e was over." Fleur told Angelina with a chuckle.

"Oh and I brought Roxie's suit with me." Angelina said.

"Oh good." Fleur smiled. "Roxie is up stairs wiz Louis."

"Okay, thanks." Angelina then bounded up the stairs, and into Louis' bedroom.

Soon enough, they were all walking out of the house and onto the waters edge. Teddy had his favorite bathing suit on; his shark suit. Victoire was in her adorable pink bikini. The bottoms had ruffles on the bum, and her top had 'flower petals' sewed on. Dom's suit was a one piece that had snitches, quaffles and bludgers on it. Fred was in a suit with snitches, and James was in one with dragons. Roxanne was in a tiny, yellow, polka dot bikini. Louis' had on a suit with little goldfish.

"Swimmie!" Fred exclaimed, and all the children went charging for the water's edge. They ran at full speed, and laughed and laughed when the water touched their little bodies.

1:00 pm

The Nest

After the long walk back home, Molly was sound asleep in her stroller. Audrey felt her heart melt when she saw her little angel sleeping peacefully. With the little strength Audrey still had, she lifted the heavy stroller up the porch steps, and locked the wheels. Once that was done, Audrey very carefully lifted Molly into her arms, that in a few weeks, maybe even days, would be impossible. She gently, yet quickly, took Molly up into her bedroom and laid her in her crib. She stripped Molly of her pretty dress, and slipped on her pink night gown.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess."

Potter Manor

Ginny was cleaning, using her time to herself wisely. As Ginny flicked her wand at another piece of furniture in the front room, she heard the floo activate, and someone step into her house.

Ginny heard the person say something, most likely letting the security magic know that they were allowed in Potter Manor, before she saw the sad face of her best friend.

"Hi Ginny…" Hermione said sadly.

"Hello, Hermione…" Ginny answered, not quite understanding what Hermione was doing at her house

Hermione seemed to have noticed Ginny's confused face, for she said, "Ron's at work and I'm lonely."

Ginny smiled slightly and then asked, "Why didn't he just stay home with you?"

"Well, because he shouldn't have to miss work because of me." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, Ron loves you. He would have gladly stayed home." Ginny told Hermione truthfully.

"I love him too, and that's why I sent him to work. And anyway, I wanted to see my favorite sister-in-law." Hermione smiled.

"Well it won't be much fun here. James and Teddy are over at Shell Cottage and I'm using the little time I get for myself to clean." Ginny said.

"Oh, that's fine! Go right ahead," Hermione encouraged Ginny. "You won't even know I'm here!"

"Okay…" Ginny's voice trailed off uncertainly.

1:30 pm

Shell Cottage

"I'm gonna get you!" James exclaimed as he chased his big brother around on the sand. James carried a pail of ocean water, that we wanted to dump on Teddy's head, but Teddy didn't want him to.

"You can't catch me!" Teddy taunted James, knowing fully well that James really couldn't catch him.

"I can!" Victoire exclaimed, and before Teddy knew it, he was drenched in cold ocean water.

"Victoire!" Teddy exclaimed, and he turned around to face his best friend, who had a big smile on her face and a laugh written on her face.

"I gonna get you, Vicky!" Teddy exclaimed, and Victoire's facial expression instantly changed.

"No, Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"I don't care," Teddy smiled at Victoire. "I'm still gonna get you!" And with that thought, Victoire was rushing off, Teddy hot on her heels. Victoire shrieked as she ran, trying to get away from Teddy.

"Go Teddy!" The trio called and they laughed when Teddy effectively poured a pail of ocean water onto Victoire.

2:00 pm

Shell Cottage

"Nap time!" Angelina exclaimed.

"No!" All five children whined.

"Only for Roxanne and Louis." Fleur told them all. "We are going to put zem down for a nap and be right back out."

"Be good." Angelina said seriously, and then the two mothers raced inside, hoping to be back outside as soon as possible. The children weren't very easily trusted.

Potter Manor

"Ginny, I'm bored." Hermione moaned and Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said. "I know that being pregnant can be miserable."

"It is, and I miss Ron…"

"Why don't you just floo call him?" Ginny suggested, hoping to get Hermione to calm down.

"Well, I don't want to bother him…" Hermione's voice trailed off, as if she half considered the idea.

"Hermione, you won't be!" Ginny exclaimed in exasperation.

"I guess not." Hermione nodded her head. "It can't hurt."

With that, Hermione walked across the hall way, and into the coming and going room. She kneeled down in front of the fireplace and through in a pinch of floo powder, and then called for the Ministry of Magic Auror Department, where she knew Ron would be.

Expecting to see her husband, Hermione was a bit shocked when she saw the face of her best friend.

"Oh hello, Hermione." Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Harry, can I please talk to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry smiled. "RON!" Harry screamed.

"Did you have to bloody scream?" Hermione heard Ron ask in exasperation.

"Yes, I did!" Hermione heard Harry defend himself. "Hermione's on the floo."

After Harry said that, it was seconds before Hermione saw her husbands smiling face.

"Hello, love!" Ron greeted her. "Are you with Ginny? Having fun?"

"Yes I am, and no I'm not." Hermione answered. "I'm bored!"

"I'm sorry." Ron told her sympathetically.

"All Ginny wants to do is clean! And complain about how hard it is!"

"I'm right here!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, I'm shocked. You should be keeping my wife entertained!" Ron teased.

"Do you know how hard it is to keep a house with two small boys?" Ginny asked Ron skeptically. "And anyway, it's your job!"

"Would you like me to come home?" Ron asked Hermione, completely ignoring Ginny.

"Please…" Hermione said, not wanting to beg, but still wanting him to know that she wanted him at home.

"Sure thing." Ron smiled. "See you in a bit. Bye, love!"

"Bye, Ron."

3:00 pm

Shell Cottage

"Let's make sandcastles!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Everyone exclaimed. They weren't very many times that the Weasley and Potter children didn't make sandcastles when they were out on the beach. It was a tradition of sorts.

For the next little while, the children were all bustling about, trying to get their castles just right.

In the end, Dom's turned into more of a sand-clump, Victoire's completely crumbled to the ground, Fred's got washed away by a wave, James' didn't have enough water, so it kept slipping away, and Teddy's was the only one that stayed even a little bit intact.

"Wet's do somefing else!" Dom exclaimed. "Wike surf!"

"Okay!" Victoire said excitedly, and she ran up to the side of the house, and grabbed a surfboard and lugged it down, then she and Teddy went up and they each grabbed one. They had three surfboards, so they had to share.

They all took turns trying the surfboard, but, as always, none of them were able to actual surf. They usually just used the boards as boats to play on, and sometimes play pirates with.

4:00 pm

Shell Cottage

"It's cold!" Dominique exclaimed as she shivered and ran up to her mum. "I wanna go take a tubbie!"

"You're all done?" Fleur asked, making sure that after the bath, Dom wouldn't be whining about being able to play outside anymore.

"All done!" Dominique exclaimed, and Victoire came up beside her sister.

"Can we pwease go inside?" Victoire exclaimed in a high, shivery voice as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes, let's all go inside." Fleur ushered everyone inside.

Once inside, Fred went to his mum who went upstairs to get Roxanne, and they easily flooed away, and Fleur made sure that the Potter boys flooed home, before she took her kids upstairs to the bathroom.

"Can we tubbie togeder?" Dominique asked as she bounced up the staircase.

"If you both want to." Fleur agreed and Victoire and Dominique both nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Fleur filled the bathtub up with warm, soapy water, and the two girls stripped of their swimsuits, and climbed readily into the tub.

"Warm!" Dominique exclaimed, and she looked instantly happier.

"And bubbly!" Victoire added cheerfully. "Wots of bubbles!"

Dominique grabbed a handful of bubbles, and blew them out of her cupped hands, and watched as the fell back into the bathtub.

"Vicky, wook what I can do!" Dominique exclaimed and she cupped another handful of bubbles, but this time, on accident, she blew the bubbles into Victoire's face.

"Dommie!" Victoire exclaimed, and she soon did the same thing, and before anyone knew it, a bubble fight had commenced.

The Nest

"Mama!" Audrey heard the calls of her daughter as she lay resting in her bed. Audrey had decided she'd have her own bit of a rest.

"Mama!" Molly called again, and Audrey hefted herself out of bed, a task that was getting harder and harder by the day.

Audrey walked into Molly's bedroom and saw her daughters face light up upon seeing her mother.

"Hello my sleeping beauty." Audrey greeted her. "Are you ready to get up and play some more?" Molly nodded her head, and with her fist rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Did you have a good nappy?" Molly nodded again, and Audrey smiled. "Let's get you out of here, and we can go do something fun."

The Fun House

"Come on, Freddie." Angelina led Fred up the stairs, and into his bathroom, with Roxanne still in her arms. "You need took a bath and get cleaned up." Angelina set Roxanne down on the ground, though it was outside of the bathroom, and she got the tub water running.

"I don't wanna take a tub." Fred whined and Angelina just chuckled.

"I'm sorry, love."

Angelina got Fred into the tub, and then put Roxanne back in her crib, letting her resume her disturbed nap.

Potter Manor

"Mummy!" James yelled when he and Teddy arrived back home. "Mummy!"

Ginny was slightly surprised, yet not, when she heard the voice of her little boy. She felt her heart swell when she heard him. As much of a handful he could be, and as much as she loved to have a break, James really was her everything, her little baby. She loved spending time with him, and was actually quite happy that he was finally home.

"I'm coming!" Ginny called as she ran into the coming and going room, and James ran into her arms. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly, before resting him to sit on her hip, and giving her godson a big hug too.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked her boys happily. "Did you have lots of fun?"

"Uh-huh!" James said happily. "So much fun!"

"Oh good." Ginny kissed James' cheek. "Did you have a good time, Teddy?" Ginny asked as she grasped his hand, and led her two boys up the grand staircase.

"Very good!" Teddy exclaimed. "We played on the beach!"

"I can see that." Ginny chuckled. "You two are all wet and sandy!"

"I saw Uncle George!" James told his mum next. "And we ate da fwee bwoomsticks!"

"Oh, was it fun?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh and yummy!" James babbled on. "And I had wots of fun!"

"I'm so glad." Ginny told him happily and she kissed James again. "Now it's time for a bath." She told the boys as the got to the third floor. "Whose bathroom?"

"Mine!" James exclaimed and Teddy nodded.

"We can go to James'." Teddy agreed.

"Okay, let's go then."

Ginny got both boys in the tub, and kneeled down on the floor and played with the entire time. She loved spending time with her boys, every second she cherished, because she knew that before long, they'd be old and grown.

6:00 pm

Shell Cottage

Shortly after the girls' bath, Louis awoke from his nap, and since then, the three children had been playing peacefully upstairs, where Fleur had happily let them play. Now that it was 6 o'clock, she decided it be best to start making dinner.

Tonight, Fleur was making a French dish of her grandmother's. Fleur's grandmother was an amazing cook, and always made such good French dishes before she passed away. And now, Fleur loved to make them for her children, since she wanted to keep a bit of the French alive in their family.

Today, Fleur was making a dish called _pot au feu_, a beef stew with mixed vegetables. It was one of the few dishes that everyone in her family enjoyed. Bill would eat any of them, and Victoire would eat pretty much any of them, but Dominique and Louis were very picky when it came to food. Dominique would eat almost everything, when she was in the right mood. She'd be completely in love with a food, and the one time her mother would make it for her, she'd whine about how much she hated it. And Louis, he was just a little toddler, he didn't know any better than to whine, although he was a pretty good kid.

The Nest

"A cup of milk," Audrey mumbled to herself as she measured ingredients for the cake she was making. Audrey loved to bake desserts, and almost every night at The Nest, there was a dessert of some kind. Though, since it was still fairly early in the evening for their family, Audrey hadn't started on dinner yet. But, this cake would take time to cook, and sit and everything else.

Molly was in the family room that was conjoined with the kitchen. She had a lot of her toys strewn about around her, and she was happily busy. Molly was a wonderful, well-behaved child that Audrey didn't have much she really had to do to take care of the little one, and for that Audrey was grateful.

The Fun House

"I'm home!" George called as he flooed into his home, and heard the hustle & bustle of his family.

"Daddy!" Fred exclaimed and he rushed over to his father's arms, and George lifted him up and gave him a hug.

"Dada!" Roxanne called and she too ran to her father as fast as her chubby toddler legs could carry her. When she reached her father, George picked her up too, and he held both of his kids in his arms.

"Did you have a fun afternoon?" George asked Fred, since he'd just seen him for lunch.

"Good!" Fred exclaimed. "We pwayed at da beach!"

"Fun!" George exclaimed, before turning to his daughter.

"Did you have a fun day, Roxie?" Roxanne just nodded, not really understanding quite what her father's words meant.

"Mummy's making dinner." Fred then told his dad.

"Oh is she?" George asked and he walked into the kitchen, still holding both children. "Hey, babe." George greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Hey, love." Angelina greeted him back. "Good day?"

"Yup," George smiled. "Me and Lee got a lot down."

"Oh good, I'm glad." Angelina smiled. "Dinner's in half an hour."

Ron and Hermione's

"I'm hungry." Hermione told Ron as they lay in bed, all snuggled up together.

"We should order take out." Ron suggested. "We haven't done that in a while, and you need a break from cooking."

"Okay." Hermione agreed. "Where should we order from?"

"I was thinking Mexican food sounded good tonight." Ron told Hermione. "What do you think?"

"I think that that sounds very good." Hermione agreed. "Let's order."

"Okay." Ron smiled and got out of bed. He ordered the burrito meal for him, and the Spanish salad for Hermione.

After he ordered he came back into the bedroom.

"They said about fifteen minutes." Ron told Hermione, and she nodded.

"Sounds good."

Potter Manor

Ginny had played with her boys ever since they got home, but now she needed to get the dinner started, since Harry would be getting home soon.

"How about we watch a movie." Ginny suggested to her boys, and they both nodded enthusiastically.

"Lion King!" Teddy exclaimed and James nodded in agreement. They were in love with that movie at the moment, and Ginny thought it was so cute how her boys could bond over something as simple as a favorite movie.

"Okay, let's go to the theatre room and I'll turn it on." Ginny led the boys across the hall, they were in the playroom, and into the theatre room.

As Ginny got everything set up for the movie, the two boys got blankets and pillows and snuggled up on the big couch, so that they could watch the movie. Once it was ready to play, Ginny turned to the boys.

"I'm going to be down stairs in the kitchen cooking dinner." She told them. "If you need me come get me." They both nodded. "I love you."

"Love you." They both said back, and Ginny happily went down stairs to make dinner.

6:45 pm

Ron and Hermione's

Ron entered the living room where Hermione was snuggled up on their couch, blanket and all, with the food that had just arrived.

"Ready?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded. The couple had decided that while they ate, they'd watch a movie, and then possibly fall asleep to it, since both were quite tired.

Ron walked over to the couch, sat next to Hermione, and soon they were eating and watching.

6:30 pm

The Fun House

"Come eat!" Angelina called loudly, for she could hear almost perfectly, her family running around and being crazy. It was what George loved to do, get the kids all crazy and then feed them and put them to bed. "Come eat!" Angelina yelled once more, and this time she heard George call something back to her, most likely telling her that they were coming.

And soon enough, Angelina saw she was correct, when her family came into the kitchen and sat at the table. George put Roxanne into her high chair, and helped Fred into his seat before sitting down himself.

"Thank you, Angelina." George smiled at his wife, who sat across the table from him.

"Dank you, Mummy." Fred added, and then Roxanne said something that Angelina couldn't understand, but presumed it meant thank you.

"You're welcome." Angelina smiled. "Let's eat up, because soon after dinner it'll be bed time."

Potter Manor

"I'm home!" Harry called into the house, as he exited the coming and going room and walked towards the good smells.

"Welcome home, love." Ginny greeted him in the kitchen with a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good." Harry kissed her again. "Very glad to be home." Ginny giggled.

"Maybe I'll have to give you a back rub later." Ginny offered with a coy smile.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer." Harry told her.

"Okay." Ginny smiled before she turned back to the dinner.

"Where are the boys?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs watching a movie, they had a long day."

"Oh yeah, I heard they were at Shell Cottage."

"Yup. They were at Shell Cottage all morning, before James went over to The Fun House, and then to Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade and then to lunch, before going back to Shell Cottage and they all played on the beach for the rest of the afternoon." Ginny explained.

"I bet James is asleep." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I bet so too." Ginny agreed. "He'll be grouchy when we have to wake him up to eat."

"When's dinner?"

"Now." Ginny said and they both laughed.

"Well, maybe if I go wake him, he'll just be happy to see me, and hopefully not be so grouchy." Harry said.

"We can try." Ginny said, although her face gave away what she really thought.

"It's worth a shot." Harry told her and kissed her forehead, before waling out of the kitchen, and up the many stairs.

When Harry entered the theatre room, he found two sleeping boys, and Lion King playing on the TV. First, Harry turned the TV off, and then he went over to the couch.

He shook James awake, and hoped for the best.

"James, honey." Harry murmured when he gently stirred James.

"Daddy!" James exclaimed when he opened his eyes, and he jumped up and into Harry's arms.

"Hi Jamesie." Harry gave his son a big hug. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Uh-huh!" James nodded his head enthusiastically. "A wot of fun!"

"Oh I'm glad." Harry gathered James up into his arms, before he shook his godson. "Teddy." Harry gently shook Teddy, and he too woke up.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, and he gave Harry a big one armed hug, since Harry was still holding James.

"Did you have a good day, Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I went to Shell Cottage and did a lot of fun stuff!" Teddy told Harry.

"Oh fun!" Harry smiled at Teddy. "Are you two boys ready for dinner?" Both nodded their heads enthusiastically, and Harry took them downstairs.

Once downstairs, they all sat at the table, and began their dinner.

7 pm

Shell Cottage

Bill had arrived home a few minutes before, and all three children had greeted him excitedly. They told him about their fun day with the cousins, and all the fun things they did, before Fleur called for dinner.

The family all sat down to their delicious French meal, and not one child complained about their dinner.

They just ate the dinner hungrily and the family enjoyed their time together.

The Nest

When Percy got home, Molly stumbled to her feet, and ran as fast as her little chubby legs would let her, to her father's arms. He gave her a big hug, and kiss and snuggled her close to his body, before he walked into the kitchen and greeted his wife.

"Good evening, my love." Percy kissed Audrey's cheek, as she pulled the dinner out of the oven. Audrey, being new to magic and all, didn't know how to cook magically, and so their dinners were always made the Muggle way. But, Percy didn't mind one bit, he loved every piece of his beautiful wife.

"Good evening, honey." Audrey smiled. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, it smells wonderful."

And so the small family sat down to dinner, and then the yummy cake that Audrey had made.

The Fun House

"Bed time!" Angelina announced, as she came into the living room, and found George, Fred and Roxanne 'playing wrestle'.

"No!" Fred exclaimed, without even looking up from George's chest.

"Yes, it is." Angelina said sternly. "Isn't it Daddy?"

"What?" George asked, as if just realizing that Angelina was in the room. "Oh yeah." George tried to quickly recover. "Of course it is!"

"No!" Fred moaned, drawing out the word.

"Yes, it's time to go to sleep, so that tomorrow can come." George told his son. "Maybe you can come into the shop with me tomorrow."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Of course, if you want to."

"Okay." Fred nodded, but he didn't get up.

"Well you have to go to bed if you wanna go to the shop tomorrow." George said, trying to get up, but finding that both Fred and Roxanne were good at keeping their father down. "Let me get up."

"No!" Fred exclaimed, and Roxanne copied him, saying 'no' herself.

"Fred Gideon Weasley." George fixed his son with a glare. "Let me get up right this instant."

"Why?" Fred asked, a bit of a moan in his voice.

"Because I told you to, and I'm the dad." George said. But, before Fred could answer back, Angelina walked over and pulled both Fred and Roxanne off of their father, and George quickly jumped up.

"Thanks, love." George smiled gratefully at his wife, before turning back to his son. George went over to him, and picked him up into his arms. "It's time for bed, now."

Sometime later, both Fred and Roxanne were in bed. After many tears, shouting, and arguments that is.

Potter Manor

"That's mine!" James exclaimed, and he smacked Teddy's face. "Mine, mine, mine!"

"Owe!" Teddy exclaimed, and his hands instantly reached up to touch his face where James had so kindly smacked him.

"James Sirius!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw the exchange. "Teddy, come here." Ginny opened her arms to him, and he ran into her arms, and laid his head on her shoulder as she held him closely. "That is unacceptable!" Ginny turned on her own son. "Say you're sorry to Teddy right now."

"But he took my toy!" James exclaimed.

"I'll take your toys away from you if you can't share." Ginny told him. "That's not how you play with your brother. Now say you're sorry."

"I sorry, Teddy." James said, although you could tell by his tone that he really wasn't sorry, and really didn't care.

"Go get Daddy." Ginny told James, and he ran off after that."

At the moment, Ginny and Teddy were in James' room, where Ginny had been trying to get James into bed, before he had begun fighting with Teddy. James was half in pajamas, as he ran off to find his daddy, who was in Teddy's room, packing up his bag. Tonight, Teddy had to go back to his grandmother's house.

"I'm sorry that James hurt you, honey." Ginny told Teddy and she gave him a kiss. "James is a crazy kid, isn't he?" Teddy only nodded his head.

A few minutes later, Harry came back with a packed bag and a half-dressed James.

"Daddy gonna put me to bed!" James exclaimed happily, as he held on of his dad's fingers.

"Okay, good with me." Ginny stood up from her perch on the ground.

Ginny then said goodnight to James, and gave him a big hug and kiss and Harry did the same. Then, Ginny took Teddy downstairs, and made sure he flooed home safely, and Harry put James to bed.

8 pm

Shell Cottage

The children at Shell Cottage got put to bed late that night, for Bill wanted to play a family game all together. But, luckily, all three children had had a long, eventful day, and easily went to bed. It was one of the easiest bed times ever, and both Bill and Fleur were happy for it. Once all the kids were asleep, Bill and Fleur went into their bedroom, and decided to take a relaxing, warm bath.

The Nest

Percy and Audrey took Molly upstairs to give her a bath and get her to bed. Audrey wasn't feeling very well, so she went into bed. She had been feeling a bit under the weather that day, but since she was pregnant it was expectable.

While Audrey went to bed, and promptly fell to sleep, Percy gave Molly her bath and put her into bed.

Molly went to bed easily, and Percy decided that he'd go downstairs to the living and read a book he'd just gotten, since he wanted to give Audrey some time, before he went and got ready for bed, and possibly woke her up.

Ron and Hermione's

Over at the Weasley family without kids home, things were much calmer, and quiet, which may have had something do to with that fact that both Ron and Hermione were sound asleep. Some short time after finishing dinner, they had both cuddled up and fell into sleep. It was good for the both of them to get an early night, since lately they hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, due to work, the pregnancy, and other life things.

9 pm

Shell Cottage

Bill and Fleur got out of their warm bath, and into pajamas. The day had been long for both parents; Bill at work, and Fleur taking care of children.

As they climbed into bed, no words were needed between the couple. They simply climbed into bed, shared a sweet kiss, and were both off to sleep, knowing that they needed all the sleep, for tomorrow would be another long day.

The Nest

When Percy looked at the time, and saw how late it had gotten, he was slightly surprised. Time sure did fly when you were reading a good book about the Goblin Wars of 1812.

Percy put the book away, and climbed the many stairs to the second floor, and then went to his bedroom. He changed quietly and in the dark.

When he climbed into the bed, he felt Audrey move, and thought the worst. But, he found that in her sleep, she was merely snuggling up to him. Percy welcomed her into his arms, and held her tightly, before drifting off to sleep.

The Fun House

"I think it's time for bed." Angelina said through yet another yawn.

"I agree." George said, but he didn't get up from his spot.

George and Angelina were out on their front porch, swinging on their porch swing. The beautiful August night was the perfect temperature, and they were enjoying it, though they both were on the verge of sleep.

"Come on, let's go." Angelina kissed George's cheek, before standing up, and pulling George to his feet. "You'll be sorry in the morning that you didn't go to bed earlier, when Fred drags you to the shop, and is a pest the entire time." Angelina told him.

"I know, I know." George kissed her, before they both went inside and went up to their bedroom.

They were already in their pajamas, so they just climbed into bed, snuggled up, and soon fell to dream land.

Ron and Hermione's

"Hermione," Ron nudged his slumbering wife. "Hermione."

"Huh…?" Hermione murmured sleepily. "What?"

"It's nine, let's go to our bed." Ron murmured in her ear. "Come on."

"Okay." Hermione said, though she didn't open her sleepy eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. It'll be more comfortable in bed." Ron urged her.

"Carry me." Hermione murmured.

"Hermione…" Ron moaned. "You're too heavy to carry."

"Fine." Hermione's voice was bitter as she stood up, and walked right past Ron, and up to their bedroom.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her, and he soon caught up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione sighed, trying not to let her pregnancy hormones get the best of her. "It's okay, let's just go back to sleep."

"Okay." Ron agreed, and they were soon in their bed, cuddled up together, and back to sleep.

Potter Manor

"I love you, Gin." Harry murmured when he and his wife lay into bed.

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny came close to Harry, and she spooned her body against his, and Harry put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"Sweet dreams," Harry whispered in her ear, before kissing just below it.

"Goodnight, love." Ginny answered and she rested far back into him, and happily sighed.

"Goodnight, my love."

_**-IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- So…? Umm… all I really wanna say about this chapter is that YAY it's finally done, and that I really do like it and thank you to all of you. Each and every one of you! You are all amazing in your own special way! 3

GO HALIE! My bestest friend wrote a few parts in this chapter! Isn't she amazing? She did all the Hermione/Ginny stuff which happens at '1:00 pm Potter Manor' and '2:00 pm Potter Manor'! So she's just amazing! Oh and she is publishing her first story in the next few days! So get excited for her VERY FIRST ORIGINAL FANFICTION! I hope you all go check it out, because it's going to AMAZING! I love you, Halie, very very much!

Oh and if anyone sees Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James, Roxanne, Louis or Molly saying something and the words are misspelled or misplaced, that's the way they're supposed to be saying it. Little kids can't pronounce or construct sentences very good, and sometimes at all, so that's why! Don't hate!

Oh and just to clarify, I was thinking of Café Rio and Bajio salad's when I was writing Ron and Hermione's orders. If you don't know what either of those restaurants are, then I'm very sorry! I'm not sure how international either are!

Chapterly Question: Did anyone play the game VMK? If so PLEASE tell me what your name was on it. I want to know! I would love to find anybody who once played that magical game! Hehe! I played and loved it very much! Maybe we talked once, and your name will help me ring a bell, or maybe you know my cousin or sister, who both played! So, PLEASE tell me your VMK name and I'll tell you mine!

Well, until next time, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the waits. I have a busy life, and I try my hardest to find time to write! Thank you for all of your encouragement, I really do appreciate it! See ya all real soon!


	4. Happy Birthday, Mummy!

Chapter 4- Happy Birthday, Mummy!

A/N- This chapter was written by my amazing best friend, Halie aka HarryPotterTwilightlover! She did such a freakin amazing job and I know that you will all LOVE it! Please review and let her know what you think, because she really did amazing! I don't know any better adjectives to use than AMAZING! She's an amazing person and her writing is amazing! I love you, Halie, very much! You're so super wonderful!

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 35_

_With baby's head pressing squarely on your bladder, you're probably clocking some quality time in the bathroom. On a similar note, if you're finding it tough to poop, load up on the fiber. Whole grains, veggies, and dried fruits (but not all at once!) should loosen things up._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
From now on, baby's growth is mostly in the plumping up department - though he won't get much longer, he'll put on a pound or more of baby fat before birth. (He's about 15 percent right now and will be about 30 percent by full-term.) His hearing is totally developed (tip: baby responds best to higher pitches), and if he really is a "he," his testes have probably completed their descent._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a cheap and reusable heating pad, fill a sock with uncooked rice and pop it in the microwave for a minute. Use to soothe your aching back... neck... ankles... pubic bone..._

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 29_

_Thanks to your ever-expanding uterus, it's time to welcome back the constant bathroom dashes. And try your best to forget about any emerging varicose veins - they might be ugly, but they're harmless and should fade after delivery. Until then, avoid standing or sitting for long periods of time and make sure to get some exercise (it'll boost your circulation)._

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Baby's energy is surging, thanks to white fat depositing beneath his skin. And since he's growing so fast (weight will triple by birth), things are getting kind of cramped in the womb. What all this means for you: Get ready for some more kicks and jabs to the ribs._

**_[ tip ] _**_Gassy? Lose the carbonated drinks, stop sipping your soup and tea, ditch the straws and gum, and don't talk while chewing. This will cut down on the air you swallow...and probably make you a more pleasant dining partner too._

Tomorrow was a very important day in the Potter family; it was Ginny's birthday! For every year that they had had James, Ginny's present had been something home made between Harry and James. It was always something very sweet, and very dear to Ginny's heart.

This year, Harry had come up with the idea of doing handprints from both himself and James. Harry was quite proud of the idea, but when they really got started, he was surprised at how messy the project really was.

"Daddy, wook!" James exclaimed for what felt like the millionth time, and Harry quickly turned to see what James could have done this time. Harry sighed.

"James, paint goes on the paper." Harry told James as patiently as he could, trying not to raise his voice at his small son.

"Nuh-uh!" James exclaimed defiantly. "I don't wike paper!" Harry went to say something, but James quickly added. "And couch is pweety!"

"I guess it is." Harry agreed, trying not to chuckle at James' innocence, before he quickly decided that the previous comment wasn't good for James to hear. "But it's not okay to get paint on the couch, okay?"

"Otay." James nodded, although anyone could tell he really didn't agree with what his father was asking of him.

"Let's just finish the picture for Mummy." Harry suggested, and opened up the next paint bottle they needed.

But, just as Harry was going to smear the paint on James' hand, he heard his wife coming down the stairs, and so he quickly hid all of the art supplies back into the bag they came in.

"Why does it smell like paint in here?" Ginny asked as she came into the room, her nose wrinkled.

"We were making you-" James started to say, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Lunch!" Harry finished the sentence.

"No we weren't!" James looked up at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused.

"I think it's time we left." Harry said hastily, and he grabbed James' hand, before leading him out of the room, leaving a very confused and very suspicious Ginny behind.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny would try to weasel little bits of information out of James, but Harry would always walk into the room, just as James started to confess. Harry finally decided that he'd just have to take James outside, and for the rest of the day, Harry and James played outside together.

After many hours of fun, it was James' bedtime. Every day before bed, James had a bath. His days were spent being a little boy, so naturally he was always a big mess.

"Time for your bath." Harry told James as he carried him up the many staircases.

"Daddy bath!" James told Harry with a big smile. James always preferred Harry to give him a bath. Sometimes, he would even refuse to bath without Harry. If Teddy was around, he could usually calm James, but James really did love his daddy's baths.

"Of course." Harry gave James a wet kiss, and took him into his bathroom.

James' bathroom was Quidditch themed. From the towels, to the walls, even down to the washrags. It was very cute, and James loved it a lot.

Harry filled the tub up with warm, soapy water, before putting James in.

"Bubbles!" James exclaimed, and Harry grabbed his wand out of his back pocket, and flicked it. Soon, the bathroom was full of big, and small soapy bubbles.

"Oh no, where did James go?" Harry laughed as he heard his son squeal in excitement. "Where did he go?"

"I'm right here, silly!" James exclaimed as he pushed away the bubbles and showed his face.

"Oh good!" Harry exclaimed, pretending to be relieved.

"I like bubbles, Daddy!" James exclaimed. "Do you liked bubbles?" But before Harry could answer, James kept talking. "When you touch them they go 'POP'!" As James said this, his eyes went big.

"They do?" Harry asked with a smile. "Can you show me?" James nodded his head excitedly.

"My pweasure." James told his dad, before he popped a bubble with his tiny, pruney index finger, and shrieked in delight.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed. "Can I try?"

"No! My bubbles!" James quickly exclaimed, barely missing a beat. Harry gave his son a sad look, but James just looked defiant. But, after a few seconds, James resented. "Otay, but just one."

After a few more minutes of playing with the bubbles and bath toys, it was time for James to get washed out and into bed. Harry grabbed the golden snitch washcloth, and lathered it up with soap.

"Dad, I can bwave myself." James informed Harry as he washed James' arms first.

"So you don't need me? I can leave." Harry told James.

"No!" James quickly exclaimed. "Stay wif me!"

Together, Harry and James washed James up, and soon he was out of his tub. Harry turned the water off, and grabbed James out of the tub with his owl hooded towel. As Harry dried James off, and then grabbed him into his arms, he saw that the little boy was shaking.

"I cold, Daddy!" James exclaimed through chattered teeth.

"Let's get you into some warm jammies then." Harry told him and he kissed his forehead, before they went into James' room.

When they got into James' room, Harry set him down and told him to pick any set of pajamas he wanted.

"I want my Chudey Cannons!" James exclaimed, as he ran, naked, over to his closet.

"Why do you want to wear that crappy team?" Harry asked James, as he followed him into his closet, and grabbed a pair of underwear for him.

"Because my favwite Uncle gave dem to me." James told Harry, and James pulled the pajamas down from their hangers.

"Who Uncle Bill? Uncle George?" Harry asked teasingly.

"No!" Uncle Ron!" James exclaimed.

"Why's Uncle Ron your favorite?" Harry asked as he kneeled down, and helped James put on his underwear.

"Because he gives me his chocolate frogs." James told Harry, and he climbed into his Chudley Cannon, bright orange, pajama pants.

"So do I." Harry pointed out.

"No you don't." James' voice was muffled from the pajama shirt that was going on over his head. "You eat dem all and give none to Jamesie."

"I always give you one, just not five at a time." Harry explained. "Are you ready to go to bed?" Harry then asked, when James was fully in his pajamas, and socks.

"No." James said with a shake of his head.

"Well do you wanna be able to get up and give Mummy her birthday present?" Harry asked. They had finished the handprint project earlier when Ginny had been busy making dinner.

"Umm…." James' voice trailed off. "Umm… no."

"Don't you wanna see all your cousins tomorrow?" Harry tried again.

"No sweep for James! No sweep!"

"Well you need to go to bed." Harry told him.

"No."

"Will you sleep with me?" Harry asked with a smile, and James nodded vigorously.

James quickly climbed into his bed and Harry climbed in with him, and James snuggled up to Harry.

Soon enough, James was fast asleep and Harry had to untangle himself from James' tight embrace. Harry was quick, making sure to not disturb his son's slumber.

Harry quietly left the room, and walked down the hall and into his bedroom, hoping that Ginny was still asleep. They hadn't had anytime together today, what with Harry trying to hide her birthday present, and playing with James.

Harry was disappointed to see that Ginny was fast asleep, and looked to have been for a little while. Harry quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed, and fell asleep relatively quickly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry had gotten up early the morning of Ginny's birthday. He wanted to make sure everything was in order.

As the morning went on, and Harry was getting Ginny's present wrapped, Harry heard James' innocent voice.

"Happy Birfday, Mummy!" James was exclaiming, and Harry quickly went to retrieve James before he woke up Ginny.

"James, sweetie, you need to be quiet." Harry told him, as he kneeled down to the same level, and then scooped him up into his arms. "We need to make Mummy breakfast, and surprise her."

"Sapise her!" James' eyes lit up. "Sapise! Sapise!" Harry chuckled.

"Yes, we're going to surprise her. Come on, let's go make her some yummy breakfast."

Harry carried James all the way downstairs, and into the kitchen, and they promptly set to work.

"We're going to make waffles, with strawberries on top for Mummy." Harry told James. "She's going to be so happy."

"Mummy's gonna be so happy." James agreed. "I help?"

"Of course you can help, Jamesie." Harry hoisted James up, and sat him on the counter, where Harry had pulled out their Muggle waffle maker. Harry and Ginny had a few Muggle kitchen appliances, such as the waffle maker.

James kneeled down on the counter top, and watched in wonder as Harry mixed the waffle batter up, and then poured it into the steaming waffle maker, and then shut the lid, and clip it shut.

"It's done!" James exclaimed immediately after Harry shut the lid.

"Not yet, Jamesie." Harry chuckled at his son.

"It's done, Daddy!" James exclaimed. "I can see it!"

"Okay, in just a minute it'll be done." Harry tried to trick James.

"Okay." James nodded, obviously taking his father's bait.

After a few minute, the waffle maker made a little click noise, signaling that it was finished.

"It's done!" James exclaimed again. "It's done, Daddy!"

"Yes it is." Harry smiled at his son, and he opened it up. With a fast hand, Harry quickly pulled the waffles out, and put them onto the plate.

"Stwaberries!" James exclaimed.

"Yes we need to get the strawberries out of the fridge." Harry agreed.

"I get it!" James exclaimed excitedly, and Harry helped James down from the countertop. Once down, James rushed over to the kitchen's fridge, and flung the door open, and it bashed against the counter top.

"James!" Harry turned to see what he had down, and saw James climbing inside the fridge, trying to reach the strawberries. "James, get down!" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to the fridge, and lifted James down. "You can't climb up the fridge!" Harry admonished him. "You're gonna fall and get hurt."

"I not hurt, Daddy!" James told him, throwing his arms up in the air. "I okay, Daddy!"

"Promise me you won't do again?" Harry asked, and James nodded.

"We need to get da stwaberries, Daddy!" James exclaimed then and Harry chuckled.

"Yes we do."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Happy Birfday, Mummy! Happy Birfday, Mummy!" James exclaimed as he and Harry walked into the master bedroom, the two presents in James' arms, and the tray of breakfast in Harry's.

"Happy Birfday, Mummy!" James exclaimed again, and this time, Ginny awoke. She slowly stretched her arms above her head, until James exclaimed, "Happy Birfday, Mummy!" again. When he did, she quickly sat up, and beamed at her son.

"Come here, Jamie." Ginny opened her arms for James, and he dropped her gifts on the ground, before racing into her arms. She hugged him tightly, and he sloppily kissed her.

"We made you bweakfast, Mummy!" James told her. "Waffles and stwaberries!"

"Oh yummy!" Ginny smiled at her son.

"I got da stwaberries." James told Ginny, excitement and pride on his face.

"Oh you're such a big boy, Jamesie. Thank you so much." Ginny took the tray from Harry, as he offered it to her, and she smiled largely at the meal in front of her. "You two are so sweet." Harry smiled at his wife and son. "Come sit." Ginny patted the bed, as she smiled at her husband, and Harry did just that, grabbing James into his lap in the processes.

"Let's sing to Mummy, and then she can blow out her candle." Harry told James. There was a candle on the tower of waffles that with a flick of Harry's wand, was lit.

Harry and James then sung the birthday song to Ginny, before she blew out her candle.

"Thank you both so much." Ginny said as she took the candle off of her breakfast, poured syrup on it, and grabbed the fork.

After Ginny finished her breakfast, it was time to open the presents.

"Open dis one first." James instructed his mother, as he pointed out the sloppily wrapped square that he had wrapped up himself.

"Oh is this one from you?" Ginny asked and James nodded his head. "Oh I wonder what it is!"

"It's paint hand!" James exclaimed, completely blurting out the, until then, well kept secret.

"Well we almost had it." Harry murmured, and Ginny just giggled.

"It's okay, honey." Ginny reached over and kissed her husband's cheek, before ripping off the paper on the present. "Oh I love it!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw the framed piece of Harry and James' handprints. "It's wonderful!" Ginny smiled. "And whose hand is this?" Ginny asked as she pointed at James' tiny handprint.

"That's my hand!" James exclaimed. "Wook!" James put his own hand next to the glass of the frame, and proved that that was indeed his handprint.

"And dis present!" James grabbed the other small wrapped present. "From Daddy!"

"Oh I wonder what he got me!" Ginny giggled.

"Fortunately, James doesn't know what I got you." Harry said, and they both laughed.

"Open, Mummy!" James urged her, and Ginny did just that.

She unwrapped the tiny box, and underneath the paper she found a blue, velvet box. With a big smile, she opened the box, and inside she found a gorgeous, yet simple, ring. The ring was a silver band, with a pearl in the middle. When Ginny picked the ring up, she found that on the silver banding, it read _James Sirius Potter_.

"It's James' birthstone, the pearl." Harry explained, uncertainty in his voice.

"Harry, I love it!" Ginny beamed up at her husband, and she reached over to give him a kiss. "It's gorgeous." She took the ring out of its box and put it on one of her fingers.

"It's a perfect fit." Harry comment.

"Yes it is." Ginny agreed, before turning back to her boys. "I love both presents." Ginny told them. "Thank you both. I love you."

"I wove you!" James exclaimed, and Harry simply kissed her.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The afternoon of Ginny's birthday was spent with the young family just being together, and making memories.

But as late afternoon switched to early evening, Ginny was slightly surprised when Bill and his family arrived via floo.

"Happy birthday, little sis!" Bill exclaimed when they arrived. The family had been in the family room upstairs when they heard the arrival. Ginny shared, or so she thought, a confused look with Harry, before they and James went downstairs to meet their guests.

"Bill, what're you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"What? A big brother can't come wish his little sister happy birthday?" Bill asked.

"Well of course he can." Ginny said, and she hugged him, and then she hugged Fleur. "Hi Vicky and Dommie and Louis." Ginny greeted her nieces and nephews.

"Don't worry, we won't stay long!" Bill assured his sister.

"Oh it's okay." Ginny told him. "Come on in." She led Bill and his family into the kitchen where Harry and James had gone upon coming downstairs.

"Dom!" James exclaimed excitedly when he saw one of his best friends.

"So 'ave you 'ad a good birthday so far?" Fleur asked Ginny when they had all settled.

"Yes, it's been very wonderful." Ginny smiled. "I've got a wonderful husband and an amazing little boy."

And just then, the occupants of Potter Manor heard someone else arrive, and walk out of the coming and going room.

"Happy Birthday, Gin-Gin!" They heard George call out and Ginny again had a puzzled look cross her face.

"George?" Ginny asked, as he and his family came into the kitchen.

"Bill! What a surprise!" George exclaimed, and Angelina rolled her eyes.

"A sapise?" Fred asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I thought-"

"That it was Auntie Ginny's birthday?" George cut Fred off.

And as Ginny was about to voice her thoughts, another family arrived.

"What a lovely coincidence." Audrey smiled at her family.

"I hope you're having a wonderful birthday, Ginevra." Percy offered with a smile.

"I am," Ginny smiled. 'Thanks, Percy."

"So really, what are you all doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Well you see…" George started to say, though anyone could tell he wasn't sure where he was going, but he was saved from saying anything when Molly and Arthur entered the scene.

"Happy Birthday, dear." Molly smiled at her daughter, before she seemed to 'notice' the rest of her family's presence. "Oh look at all my children!"

"Hey, Mum." Bill greeted her.

For a while, the large Weasley clan stood around and chatted about anything and everything, Ginny all the while confused.

And after some time, they heard the last of the family arrive. Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen whilst in the middle of an argument.

"I can't believe we're late!" Hermione was exclaiming to Ron.

"We're late because of you." Ron pointed out.

"I'm sorry I'm carrying your child." Hermione said angrily, and Ron's face immediately changed.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Ron apologized, and he hugged her close and kissed her. And then, Ron and Hermione seemed to notice the fact that they were in the kitchen with all their family.

"Hey guys." Ron then greeted them all.

"Okay, really now, what's going on…" Ginny's voice trailed away, and she exchanged a look with Harry, before everything exploded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY!" Everyone exclaimed and Ginny was shocked.

"So this is what you're all here for?" Ginny asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"Of course, dear." Molly smiled at her daughter.

For the rest of the night the family hung out and celebrated Ginny's special day. They had brought a chocolate cake and ice cream, and party decorations. The kids all crashed early on in the night, and were placed upstairs in cribs and beds, while the parents stayed and partied.

As the night got later, it was time for Ginny to open her present. The family had gotten together and gotten Ginny the perfect present, and they were all excited for her to open it up.

"Okay, hurry up and open it!" George urged her.

"I am!" Ginny told him, as she started to rip of the wrapping paper of the big box. On the other side of the wrapping paper was a cardboard box that Ginny eagerly opened up.

Inside, was a scrapbook with a picture of Ginny that hadn't have been taken too many days before, and read _Ginevra_ _Molly_ _Weasley_ _Potter_ on the front.

"Awww thank you!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, as she opened up the front cover and saw pictures of her when she was a baby. "I love it!"

"It's full of pictures of your life, starting when you born and leading up to now." Percy explained.

"Oh thank you all so much!" Ginny got up and hugged each of her family members tightly. "It means a lot to me."

"It was a lot of fun to make." Hermione told her. "Getting to see all of the pictures, including some I hadn't ever even seen, and some I don't ever remember taking." Ginny laughed at that.

"Well I'm excited to look at them all then."

When they finished up the present opening, George told them that he had a surprise outside, and so everyone followed him out.

Ginny's special day ended in an elaborate firework show thanks to George. The night sky was lit up with all sorts of beautiful colors, and 'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' written in big fancy letters.

To Ginny, it had been one of the best days of her life. It had even started out wonderfully. Ginny loved any day that she got to spend with her family, and those she loved. Each day with them was special.

And then, after everyone had left, Ginny lay down in bed with her husband, and thanked him for the wonderful day.

_**-IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- I'M SORRY! REALLY, REALLY SORRY! This took a lot of time, but it's finally here! I love it, Halie did amazing, so I hope you all love it too! Please review and tell her what you think! She really did wonderfully! I couldn't have done this chapter without her, so for that I thank her lots and lots! I love you, Halie! Soooooooo much! You're amazing! I love you!

Oh and speaking of Halie, go read her new story 'The Man In The Window'! It's AMAZING! She's SUCH a good writer, and the story is SUPER amazing! Go check it out ASAP! You'll love it! And don't forget to review!

Chapterly Question: What do you think about my Halloween story? If you haven't read it, then what are you waiting for! Haha! Just kidding, but I hope you all like it! I'm loving it so far! And I'm sorry that I'm already behind! ):

Second Chapterly Question: Has anyone been to any Disney theme park? Disneyland Anaheim, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Disneyland Tokyo or Disneyland Hong Kong? I go to the Disneyland Anaheim one all the time, so just wondering if anyone else has!


	5. Stressful Decisions

Chapter 5- Stressful Decisions

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 36_

_Baby should soon descend into your pelvis, which will give your lungs a little room to breathe (literally). The bad news: This puts the brunt of baby's weight on your hips and pelvis, and will make them pretty sore. Add in your ever-loosening ligaments, and you may soon be taking on that oh-so-adorable pregnancy waddle._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby's skin is getting smooth and soft, her gums are rigid, her liver and kidneys are in working order, and her circulation and immune system are basically good to go. Her lungs are the only organs that still need to fully mature, but every day she gets a little closer to breathing on her own._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a quick zap of energy, splash essential oil of peppermint or eucalyptus on a tissue and inhale deeply. The scents are great natural stimulants._

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 30_

_Your massive belly and nighttime heartburn might be making sleep difficult to come by. If you are able to drift off, you're probably having some strange and vivid dreams - your subconscious is no less anxious than your waking mind._

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_**  
**__As baby's skin smoothes out, her brain just keeps getting more wrinkled. All those grooves and indentations increase surface area, meaning more room for that oh-so-essential brain tissue. She's also adding some brawn - her grip is now strong enough to grasp a finger._

**_[ tip ] _**_A smart splurge: blackout curtains for the nursery. A dark nursery will score baby (and you!) some extra zzz's. And don't worry about nighttime terrors - babies don't fear the dark until around 18 months._

The week after Ginny's was very busy for everyone. With little children, not a day went by that was boring. They were always doing something to try and entertain their little ones, and to try and entertain themselves.

On the Tuesday following Ginny's birthday, the Weasley sister-in-laws decided to get together and do something fun, both for themselves and for the children. They did this all the time, and had been since Ginny's pregnancy with James. It was a tradition that everyone immensely enjoyed.

But, things were running so smoothly in the Potter household.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny exclaimed and at that moment she felt like pulling her hair out. "Come here! Now." Her voice was loud, and firm. She was tired of James running around crazy, and not listening to a word she was saying. They needed to get going if they wanted to be on time.

"No!" James exclaimed, for what seemed the hundredth time.

".Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, and she marched over to where he was standing outside of his bedroom door, picked him up, and carried him back into his closet. She set him down, shut the door, and gave him a glare. "We're getting dressed now." Ginny told him.

"I don't wanna get dressed." James said simply.

"Well I don't care." Ginny told him. "We're going to go out with the cousins today, but not if you don't do what Mummy tells you to."

"But I wanna wear my pajamas!" James exclaimed.

"You can't wear your pajamas, Jamie." Ginny told him. "I have clothes for you right here."

"No! Pajamas!" Ginny groaned.

Half an hour later found Ginny and James just arriving in the Leaky Cauldron where the Weasley women had decided to meet. James was in his Chudley Cannon pajamas, looking quite odd in the bright orange color, and was sitting in Ginny's jogging stroller.

"Sorry, we're late!" Ginny exclaimed as she came running in from where she apparated from.

"Tough morning?" Angelina asked, as Fred and Roxanne fought over a toy. They two were in a jogging stroller, seated side-by-side.

"You have no idea," Ginny breathed. "Don't think I'll ever have another."

"I thought the same thing," Angelina laughed, gesturing to her two little ones. "But Roxanne's low maintenance so I'm good."

"With my luck, I'll get another one just like James." Everyone laughed.

"You 'ave to 'ave another one," Fleur told her. "Even zo Dominique is a bit of a 'andful, I'm glad I tried again and got Louis."

"Are we going to actually jog today?" Hermione asked out of the blue. "Because I am really in now shape to. I've been so out of breath lately, I'm not sure I can run."

"Well we thought we'd just take the kids to the park." Ginny told Hermione. "You can just sit on a bench."

"Good." Hermione sighed. "I can't wait until she's born."

"Do you have a name yet?" Audrey asked.

"Nope, not yet," Hermione admitted.

"It's getting close, better start thinking." Ginny told her with a laugh.

"Well we don't really have any special names like you and Harry do." Hermione said.

"You must have some names." Audrey replied.

"Well, I mean, we have names, just none are set and stone quite yet." Hermione said. "What about you two, any names?"

"Lucy Audrey." Audrey promptly said with a smile, as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"What a lovely name!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's very girly," Ginny agreed.

"Any specific reason behind the name?" Angelina asked.

"No, I've just always loved the name. It has been my favorite name my whole life." Audrey explained.

"Well it's very pretty," Hermione agreed with everyone.

"Thank you." Audrey smiled. "Now if only time would move a bit faster."

"That's how I feel!" Hermione exclaimed. "I just wish that October would finally come."

"Ze first pregnancy is ze most antsy," Fleur agreed. "I remember zat with Victoire, I was very anxious, but with Dominique, I had more going on."

"Yeah, I agree with." Audrey said. "With this pregnancy, I have less time to sit and think about it, sine I have Molly to care for."

"Ze zird time is even more busy." Fleur said with a chuckle.

"I think Percy and I will stop with this one." Audrey admitted. "We've talked about it, and I think we agree that two is a good number for us."

"Bill and I are done too." Fleur agreed. "Zree is quite a handful."

"I don't know how many I want," Ginny sighed. "On days like today, I don't want anymore." Everyone chuckled.

"Park, Mummy! Park!" James exclaimed just then, and the mother's seemed to remember why'd they'd gotten together in the first place.

"Oh of course," Ginny chuckled. "How about we get going."

The walk to the park was relatively short. The park they went too wasn't too far away from The Leaky Cauldron, and that was precisely why'd they'd chosen the park they had.

"Go play," Ginny lifted James out of the stroller, and he instantly ran towards the play ground with Dominique and Fred, all the other children running after them.

"Was it really that bad of a day?" Hermione asked Ginny as she eased into the park bench.

"Yes." Ginny said shortly, and all the other women laughed as they all too sat down. "James has been such a handful lately." Ginny said.

"I think you need a break," Angelina told her. "When it gets to that point with Fred and Roxanne, they take a trip to Grandmum's house." Everyone laughed.

"I'm fine." Ginny said. "I don't want to dump him on Mum."

"Molly loves it." Angelina told her. "Believe me." Ginny just chuckled.

"I know, I know."

"I love it when we do zese," Fleur said. "Zen ze kids can get out and play wiz each ozer and have fun."

"I agree," Audrey smiled. "Molly loves when we get together."

"And it's nice for my own sanity," Angelina added. "I need to hang out with the girls sometimes." Everyone thoroughly agreed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the park, since the children rarely got bored of playing there, and the mothers didn't mind talking all afternoon at all. But, when it became close to dinner time, the mothers decided that they better get going, and made promises with the children to see the cousins really soon.

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 37_

_Today brings two beautiful words: full-term. Now, whenever baby's born, he's likely to thrive. Also thriving? Your nesting instincts, which are behind those sudden urges to bake, clean, or embroider a onesie. (Feminists, take your issue up with nature, not with us.)_

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
Your full-term (yay!) baby is gaining about 1/2 ounce a day and getting his first sticky poop (called meconium) ready. He's also brushing up on skills for the outside world: blinking, sucking, inhaling, exhaling, and gripping (it's getting strong!)._

The following Saturday found Hermione and Ron lounging around their cozy cottage, and just being together. The young couple loved Saturdays when neither had to work, and lately they'd spend Saturday's getting things ready for the baby.

Today though, Hermione had something on her mind, and wanted to know what Ron thought of it. It had been on the forefront of her mind lately, and she couldn't decide what she wanted, and knew that Ron would be able to help her make a decision.

"Ron," Hermione said, breaking through her thoughts, and cutting off what Ron had been saying.

"What?" Ron asked, his eye brows furrowed. It wasn't like Hermione to not listen to what he was saying.

"Well, I was thinking… that, you know… I mean," Hermione took a deep breath. "Well since the baby is coming, I was thinking that I should probably take leave from work, but then I thought that maybe I shouldn't go back to work after six weeks. Maybe I should just quit my job. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, uh…" Ron seemed to be lost for words, obviously not expecting this question. After a moment, he seemed to grasp his thoughts, and knew what he thought. "Well what would you do with the baby if you worked all day?"

"Your mum or my mum or someone could watch it." Hermione said, she'd thought about all the variables already.

"Like a nanny or something?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded her head.

"Well why would you want to do that?" Ron asked. "I don't even know any working mum's."

"Angelina works," Hermione said.

"Not really, she just writes articles for _Quidditch Weekly_ once a month," Ron said. "And she's able to write her article at home."

"Well I could work from home," Hermione said.

"How?"

"I could just do the paperwork in my office here while the baby naps or something," Hermione said. "I mean the office needs my help."

"They could find someone else," Ron said, his voice starting to take on a note of irritation. "Our baby needs you Hermione."

"I'd be there for her!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not abandoning her!"

"You are good as!" Ron exclaimed, this time the irritation evident in his voice. "Hermione, we don't need you to work! We have plenty of money!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not about the money! It's about my love for the job, and helping others!"

"So your love for our family can be put on hold for your job?"

"That's not what I said at all!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love you and this baby very much!"

"You're not acting like it!"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd think I didn't love you both so much!"

"Why do you want to work, Hermione?" Ron asked seriously. "Why?"

"Because I love my job, and I love helping all the magical creatures." Hermione said. "You know that."

"Why don't you want to be a Mum?" Ron asked.

"Who said I didn't want to be a Mum?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I want to be a Mum to our little babies more than anything!"

"Then why can't you see what I'm saying?" Ron asked.

"What are you saying?"

"That you can't work and be a mum!"

"And why not?"

"Because that's just not what mum's do!" Ron exclaimed. "Mum's stay home and cook and clean and take care of the children!"

"You sexist!" Hermione shot at him. "Women can do all of that and still work! Women weren't made to be mothers!"

"My mum doesn't work! Your mum doesn't work! Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Ginny don't work!" Ron exclaimed

"Angelina does!" Hermione shot back. "Audrey never did work, and Ginny can't work!"

"Fleur quit her job so that she could stay at home and be with her children! That's what she said!"

"I'm not Fleur!" Hermione felt like screaming. How could Ron not understand what she was saying? Why was he being so difficult? "Ron! I want to still do some of my work at home. I want to cut back on my job but still take care of important projects; from home. I want to be able to be called on when needed, and I want to raise and nurture our little babies. You know I want this." Hermione's new, softer tone seemed to affect Ron.

"I know," Ron murmured, and he pulled Hermione into his arms. "It's just, I've always thought that I would get married to a beautiful woman, you, and then we'd have beautiful babies and that my gorgeous wife would care for them while I was at work. I'm sorry I freaked out on you, I guess I just didn't understand."

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione murmured. "You just have to remember that I have dreams too, and I am my own person. But, I do see where you were coming from. I do want to be that kind of mother. But I don't see why I can't work a little bit too."

"I think I blew things way out of proportions," Ron murmured.

"I think you did too," Hermione mumbled. "But it's okay."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. If you want to work at home, then I think it's a brilliant idea,"

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 31_

_Out of breath? Your still-growing uterus is squeezing your lungs, making it impossible for them to fully expand like they used to. Things will improve once baby drops, probably in the next few weeks. Until then, sit up straight with your shoulders back to get a little relief. _

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Baby's going through major brain and nerve development these days. His irises now react to light, and all five senses are in working order. (He won't pick up anything from his nose until after birth, though - smell is transferred through air, not amniotic fluid.)_

**_[ tip ] _**_Laundry check: Now's the time to make sure your washer and dryer are in tip-top shape - don't wait 'til there's a pile of smelly onesies fermenting in the corner._

On the following Tuesday, Harry and Ron were found in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic. The day before had been full of boring meetings the entire day, and then a small party for the birthday of the Ministers Secretary, Percy. So, today was just boring things, which gave Harry and Ron time to catch up on things that had been going on lately.

"How's life with pregnant Hermione?" Harry asked casually as he flipped through a packet of pages that Kingsley had asked him to go over.

"Hard." Ron said with an exasperated sigh. "She's so dang hormonal."

"What happened this weekend?" Harry asked.

"We talked about the idea of her working with the baby born." Ron said.

"What did you decide?" Harry asked, almost knowing what each of his best friends had wanted.

"I'm not even sure," Ron sighed. "I mean I think we decided that she'd do some work from home."

"That's good, right?" Harry asked his best mate, but expecting what would come next.

"You know I never liked the idea of Hermione working," Ron admitted. "It's the husbands job to go and earn the money."

"Yes, but, Hermione's always been very independent." Harry pointed out.

"I had half hoped that that would change when we go married," Ron confessed. "I've just always thought that the wife should be at home, you know?"

"I guess so," Harry said. "But Hermione's also from the Muggle world where lots of women work. It's normal."

"Well I don't think it's so bloody normal." Ron replied. "I think that Hermione should stay at home with the children. Ginny does."

"That's because she can't bloody well play Quidditch with James. What in the world would we do with him?"

"Hermione said the baby would just stay with Mum or her mum." Ron said.

"Well I guess James could stay with Molly, but me and Ginny have already talked about how we want to be the ones to raise our children. After all of our children grow up a little, and are less dependent, maybe she can go back to Quidditch." Harry explained.

"That's all I want from Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well is that really fair?" Harry asked. "How does Hermione feel? Ginny and I made that decision together." Harry put emphasis on the word _together_.

"Why doesn't she just agree with me?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"Ron, I thought you knew Hermione." Harry said simply, hoping to get him to open up his mind.

"I do know Hermione." Ron said. "She's my wife."

"Then you should understand why she feels the need to work." Harry told him.

"Why doesn't she see what I want?"

"I'm sure she does, Ron, but she wants to work."

"Well I don't want her to!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why can't she work?"

"Because I want her to be home with the children. It's the mans job to provide for the family!"

"Is this just your pride?" Harry asked. "Is that really what this is all about?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "It's not my pride!"

"Well you're sure acting like it is." Harry said. "I think you should talk to Hermione about this."

"We did talk! Nothing was worked out!"

"Try again."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. If she won't see my side, then why should I try to see her side?"

"Who says she doesn't see your side? Hermione's the brightest witch around! And Ron, not everything is all about you." Ron groaned at that.

"I know that, Harry."

"Then act like it, Ron."

The rest of the week was spent doing many different things for the large Weasley family. Bill and Fleur's family spent most of the week soaking up the beautiful August weather, while the sun was still out, and then water was still warm. They spent lots of days in the water, and being together. Percy and Audrey's tiny family spent most of their days at home, since it was continually getting harder for Audrey to do much of anything. She was very pregnant, and needed to sit down a lot, and trying to take care of Molly was getting challenging too. George and Angelina let the kids come into the shop a lot, and help George with some things. Both children thoroughly enjoyed being at the shop, and George could already see that the future of the shop was in great hands. Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the week trying to avoid the subject of Hermione's job. Hermione seemed to not want to talk about it, and Ron didn't know how to bring it up without Hermione getting mad, so the subject was tiptoed around. Harry and Ginny kept James busy with different activities, and tried to make sure he didn't get too bored or into too much trouble. James really was getting so very busy and troublesome, and a few days Ginny resented to taking James to the shop so that he could play with Fred. Fred and James were quite the pair, and when you through Dom in, things were even wilder.

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 38_

_Don't panic if you feel electric buzzes down your legs and inside your vagina. Baby has simply stumbled on yet another way to grab your attention - this time, he's bumping against nerves in your pelvis._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
The last bits of vernix caseosa (the white goo keeping baby's skin moist) and lanugo (downy hair) are slowly shedding into your amniotic fluid. Baby's head is about the same circumference as her abdomen, and her head could be covered in an inch or so of hair._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 32_

_Was that a contraction? Yup, but it's just for practice. Those strengthening Braxton Hicks contractions are just your body's way of prepping for the real deal. (If you feel more than four in an hour or have discharge, call the doc.) Farther north, your nipples are getting darker and (yes, it's possible) bigger - all the better for baby to see (and latch onto) in a few short months. _

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Ready or not, baby's getting ready to emerge. She's probably in the head-down position by now, with her bottom facing up. This is the comfiest way for her body to fit in your increasingly cramped womb and will make her eventual exit (only a few months away now!) much easier. (If she's still head-up, don't panic - there's still time for a flip before birth.)_

**_[ tip ] _**_Spend a spare Saturday cooking and freezing your favorite meals. After baby arrives, the precooked dinners will save time and money (and your palate)._

The last week in August finally arrived, meaning many things for the Potter/Weasley family. One was that it was only two weeks before the birth of little Lucy Audrey Weasley, and another that Teddy would be spending the week with the Potter family. Both were very exciting news in their own ways.

For the Potter it meant that the house would become crazy, and chaotic, but in the most enjoyable way. Teddy was always very welcome in their home, considering he practically lived there, and his visits were always looked forward to in anticipation. The day before Teddy's arrival, James spent the whole day bouncing around, and making up silly songs about Teddy's visit, and telling his father about all the fun things that they were going to do with Teddy. Harry himself couldn't wait for Teddy to come and entertain James.

"Teddy! Teddy's here!" James exclaimed when the floo activated on Sunday morning.

"It sounds like he is." Harry agreed and he kissed James head before getting up and walking to the coming and going room.

"Hey, Teddy!" Harry greeted his godson with a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm so happy, too, Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yes we are, this week is going to be a lot of fun!" Harry agreed.

And the rest of the week was very, **very **fun.

Tuesday night was horrible for one Mrs Audrey Weasley. She tossed and turned, and fidgeted. She pulled the blankets off of her body because she was very hot, before she started shivering of coldness, and pulled the blankets back on. It was a wonder how Percy got any sleep. But, as the night kept going, and Audrey continued to get no sleep, she decided something had to be done.

Audrey thought over details of being 38 weeks pregnant with Molly. One thing that stood out in Audrey's mind was that when she couldn't sleep at night, she'd switch sleeping locations. Percy had conjured Audrey a big comfy armchair with a footrest and they had kept it in the corner of their bedroom until Molly was born. Audrey would switch from sleeping in bed with Percy, and sleeping on the very comfortable armchair.

Deciding she couldn't possibly get anymore sleep in the bed, Audrey nudged her husband until he woke up.

"What is it, Audrey?" Percy sleepily mumbled.

"I need the armchair," Audrey told him.

"What armchair?" Percy asked with confusion.

"The one I slept on when I was pregnant with Molly." Audrey specified. "I can't sleep on this bed anymore."

"You need it tonight, or can you wait?" Percy asked, sounding as if he really couldn't perform any magic at the moment.

"Now." Audrey said pointedly. "I won't be able to sleep any longer without it."

"Really?" Percy asked, and Audrey sighed.

"Percy. I need the blasted armchair." The tone in Audrey's voice set Percy off. She never talked with such force or power. When she did, he knew she meant serious business.

"Okay." Percy hefted himself up, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his wand off of the bedside table, and flicked it at the corner of their bedroom, where the perfectly comfortable armchair appeared.

"Oh thank you, love!" Audrey exclaimed and she gave him a kiss before climbing out of bed, grabbing a blanket from the pile in their closet, and cuddling up in the armchair.

Percy chuckled silently to himself, before getting back into bed and falling almost instantly back to week.

The month of August ended with no real event. It slowly faded before the month of September took its place, guaranteeing the entire Potter/Weasley family another great month, full of surprises, fun, and much more to come.

_**-IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- So here it is! Thoughts, comments, concerns, mistakes? Anything at all?

Umm… this chapter is dedicated to my WONDERFUL, MARVELOUS, SUPERSPECIAL, LOVING, CARING and all around AMAZING, best friend Halie! I LOVE YOU HALIE!

Oh if you are a working mother, please do not take offense in this at all! I just thought that with the way Ron grew up, he'd want Hermione to be the stay at home mom. So PLEASE don't hate me, I wasn't trying to say that working mother's are horrible or anything. My mother works, and she's the best mother in the universe! Hehe! Anyway, so no offense to anyone, you're all wonderful!

Chapterly Question: Does anybody watch the TV show, 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'? If so… who is your fave character? Fave cannon ship? Fave fanon ship? Fave episode? Fave book? And what is your favorite element/what element would you bend? My answers: Character- Toph! Cannon ship: Aang/Katara & Zuko/Mai. Fanon ship: Sokka/Toph! I'm a Tokka girl ALL the way! Fave episode: Hmm… anything with Toph in it! Fave book: Either Earth or Fire, I don't really like Water. Favorite element: Don't really have a favorite, but I think I'd be a water bender!


	6. Welcome Lucy Audrey!

Chapter 6: Welcome Lucy Audrey!

_Audrey: Your Pregnancy: Week 39_

_Hang in there - you're almost done! Predicting a due date isn't an exact science (and can make for some pretty lucrative wagering), but there are definite signs that the time is near. Look for the bloody show, the passing of the mucous plug, diarrhea, nausea, energy spurts, contractions, and breaking of the water._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
Baby's brain is still developing rapidly, and his skin has taken on a paler shade thanks to a thicker layer of fat around the blood vessels. (Don't worry; he'll change color again soon after birth.) He's now able to flex his limbs, and his nails might extend past his fingertips._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 33_

_You are one hot mama - literally. A 20 percent metabolic rate increase throughout pregnancy can leave you begging for a cool breeze no matter what the weather is like. Distract yourself with an exercise in blind identification. Try to distinguish between baby's feet, fists, knees, and elbows - all doing some major pushing and nudging inside of you._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Things are heating up inside as well: Baby may grow up to a full inch this week alone, and his brain is developing like crazy. Pretty soon, he'll be able to coordinate breathing with sucking and swallowing. Also, his bones are hardening, and he's started to keep his eyes open when he's awake._

**_[ tip ] _**_Wash just a few of those adorable infant outfits before baby comes and keep the tags on the rest. Baby will probably outgrow most before she gets to wear them, and you'll be able to return or exchange for a bigger size._

"Seven more days," Audrey sighed as she, again, went to the bathroom. She felt like she was spending most of her time in the bathroom these days. She badly wanted to be done with it all, and accept their new, precious infant into the world, but it looked as though the last week would be a very hard week indeed.

The rest of the day, Audrey had to find things to keep Molly occupied, but still be able to help her if she needed help at all. It was really actually quite hard. A few times that day, Audrey had thought of the idea of taking Molly to the Burrow, where she would get played with and have a great time, but Audrey just couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew that Molly was her responsibility and she wanted to prove to herself that she could handle both children, even if little Lucy wasn't born yet.

At another house not too far away, Ginny was having a hard time with James. It was his naptime, but he really wouldn't go down. Ginny remembered having to go through this with Teddy, the time when he decided he was too big for a nap. With Teddy it was a lot easier, because he was a lot easier little child, but Ginny knew all too well what happened when James missed his nap.

"James, honey, how about we take a nap together in the big bed?" Ginny was desperate now. She didn't care if she had to lay down with him until he fell to sleep; he **was** taking a nap today. Ginny wasn't ready for him to be done.

"In the big bed?" James asked curiously. It wasn't everyday he was allowed to go sleep in his parents bed.

"Yes, with Mummy." Ginny told him, and she could see the excitement of the situation growing in his eyes.

"Otay!" James exclaimed and he reached his arms up to his mother. "Uppers!" He exclaimed, which was a key word for 'I-want-you-to-carry-me'.

"Come here, honey." Ginny picked James up and carried him up to his room where she changed him into his jammies with hippogriffs on them, and then she took him into her bedroom where they both snuggled up, and surprisingly, both fell asleep.

Before anyone knew it, it was Saturday. Saturday, for the Potters, was one of the best days of the week. It meant that Daddy was home from work, and that they could all be together. That day looked to be like a nice lounge day. Every once in a while, the small Potter family would stay in their jammies all day, and watch movies and play around the house. Ginny loved those days for many reasons. One was that she was able to just relax and let the worries and stresses of the week wash away, another was that she got to be with the two boys who meant the most to her, and another reason was just the fact that Harry enjoyed these days for he never had these types of days in his childhood. She loved to see the excitement, and pure bliss in his eyes whenever the threesome was all-together.

Though, the day was drastically changed when they got a floo call from Fleur, informing them that Audrey was having their second little one at St. Mungo's. Harry and Ginny made promises to be there as fast as they could, and got themselves and James dressed in record time.

Soon enough, the Potter family was flooing to St. Mungo's and finding the entire Weasley family already in the Maternity ward waiting room, just simply waiting for the news of the new family edition.

After many, many long hours, Percy finally walked into the waiting room. Not looking at anyone else, he walked straight to his parents. The rest of the family heard Percy speak, though they knew it was for Molly and Arthur.

"Mum, Dad." Percy was smiling at his parents, and he seemed to be glowing. "Come on back to meet your new granddaughter, Lucy Audrey Weasley." Molly and Arthur were both beaming as they left little Molly in the care of Ron, who was currently holding her sleeping body.

Everyone got a turn to go back and meet the new little one, and soon enough it was Harry and Ginny's turn. They decided to leave James in the waiting room, for the last thing they needed was for James to make chaos of the small hospital room.

"Audrey!" Ginny exclaimed quietly as she entered the room. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Audrey's voice held the tiredness she was currently feeling after the long childbirth she'd just encountered.

"We'll keep this short," Ginny assured her. "I can tell that you need your sleep. I remember wishing everyone would just leave me alone, and let me sleep after James was born."

"Oh it's perfectly fine," Audrey smiled. "I love you all."

"Well I love this family, too, I'm just very tempered." Everyone chuckled at that, and Harry and Ginny walked over to where Percy and Audrey were nestling Lucy in their arms. As the approached, Harry wrapped an arm around his wife, and kissed the side of her head as they looked down at their tiny little niece.

"She's so precious," Ginny cooed. "So tiny."

"Very sweet," Harry added.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked, and both Percy and Audrey nodded. Ginny reached down at picked the tiny, pink bundle up. "Hello, Lucy." Ginny cooed, and Harry's grasp around his wives waist tightened as he drew her closer, to see Lucy better.

"She's beautiful." Harry murmured as he took into account all of her features. She had a tiny button nose, much like Audrey's, her little eyes were closed, but her eyelashes were long and very girly. She had a little bit of golden blonde hair on her head, and the rest of her body was covered in swaddled pink blanket. She also had a little pink dummy in her mouth, and it bobbed up and down as the sleeping angel sucked on it.

"I'm your Aunt Ginny," Ginny cooed to Lucy. "And this is your Uncle Harry. And we love you, sweetie."

After a few more minutes, the couple decided that they should leave the parents to get some rest. Ginny handed the little baby back to Audrey before they congratulated the couple once more, and left the hospital room. Soon enough they were back in the Maternity waiting room.

After the birth of little Lucy, something stirred inside of Harry. He couldn't quite place what it was, but he somehow felt a missing piece in his life. As he played with James, loved Ginny, went to work, and visited his new niece, he couldn't help but feel like there was something missing.

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 34_

_No, it's not (just) the lack of sleep that's making your vision fuzzy. Pregnancy hormones and fluid buildup can affect your eyes' curvature and tear production, making them extra-itchy and sensitive. No matter what your vision's like, take a look toward the light - less than two months to go!_

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby can recognize and react to simple songs...time to start practicing your lullabies! In fact, baby will recognize frequently sung tunes after birth and probably find them soothing. Less cute news: She now urinates about one pint per day. Get the diapers ready!_

**_[ tip ] _**_If you don't already have one, get a low-maintenance haircut. There'll be little time for blow-drying, straightening, or styling once baby arrives._

On the Wednesday following Lucy's birth, Harry decided he needed to confide in his wife. He really didn't know what was wrong, or if nothing was wrong at all. He had found throughout the six years of his marriage with his wonderful wife, and the year or so of their dating, that Ginny knew everything. She was able to comfort Harry when he needed it, be there for him with great support, and all around be his guidance, helper and lover in everything. He only hoped that he was the same for her, and when he asked her, she assured him that he was just that to her.

As the couple lay in bed that Wednesday night, the whole world faded away, Harry decided now was the time.

"Gin," Harry mumbled and he kissed her nose. "I've been thinking these past few days, and something feels… missing, or wrong, or something," Harry's voice was pleading, yet not, hoping that his love would somehow know what he meant; she always did.

"What do you mean, love?" Ginny asked.

"Just that, well I guess it started when Lucy was born," Harry pondered. "It's just that I feel like… I don't know how to explain it."

"I think I know what you mean, love." Ginny assured him. "Like something is missing from our lives, yet our life seems perfect." Ginny explained.

"Exactly." Harry kissed her again. "I knew you'd understand, love."

"I always do," Ginny kissed him back.

"But I don't know what it means," Harry decided to go back to his question. "I can't place what's wrong, or if anything is even really wrong."

"I don't think anything's necessarily wrong." Ginny told him with a smile. "I've thought about this all week."

"Well what do you think?" Harry asked.

"Think about it for a minute," Ginny advised her husband. "Think about what started the thoughts."

"Lucy's birth?" Harry's voice held all the question he felt.

"Yes, keep thinking." Ginny pushed, and Harry did just that.

He thought over what significance Lucy's birth had. Wasn't she just another Weasley granddaughter? What was so special about this particular birth? Or did it really have anything to actually do with Lucy herself? As Harry thought over everything, all the feelings, he felt, and what they could possibly mean, he came to a conclusion. A conclusion that brought a huge, radiant smile to his face. A smile that when Ginny saw it, she knew that he had come to the same conclusion she had, it was just one of the things of their relationship. Ginny and Harry were so in love, so perfect for each other, that they were very much in tune with the others feelings and sometimes even thoughts.

"Yes," Ginny prompted her husband, the same huge smile present on her own face.

"Love, I think it's time for another little Potter baby," Harry murmured before capturing Ginny's lips in a long, passionate, searing kiss. It held all of his love for her, the love that never would die. When Harry pulled away, both were gasping for air.

"I think so too, love." Ginny murmured when she regained her voice. "I think that our family is ready."

"I think so, too." Harry agreed. "James is only getting older."

"That he is." Ginny smiled and kissed her husband again. "We're having a baby!" She squealed, and Harry just chuckled.

"Not yet, love." Harry said.

"Oh yes," Ginny agreed. "We have to get pregnant first."

"The most fun part." Harry said, and there seemed to be a different aura about him now. It wasn't the curious attitude that he had first adopted that night, nor the gentle, tender one he had just moments ago. No this attitude was more… sexy.

"M-hmm." Ginny purred. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight?" Harry asked, the question in his tone.

"No, not with James here. We need us time." Ginny told him. "We need to be just the two of us. Love, we badly need alone time."

"It is due time." Harry agreed. "It hasn't been just the two of us in a long time."

"I know," Ginny groaned. "And I badly need you, Potter."

"We need a vacation." Harry said.

"Yes we do," Ginny nodded. "But where?"

"Somewhere romantic," Harry suggested. "Hawaii?"

"Well how long of a vacation do we really get to have?" Ginny asked. "Wouldn't we need a bit of a time to go down to Hawaii, magic or no magic?"

"I guess so…" Harry's voice trailed off. "Where do you want to go, love?"

"Well it really depends," Ginny said. "What are we even going to do with James?"

"Your parents," Harry suggested. "They've always said they'd love to take James from us for a few days."

"How about we talk to my parents tomorrow and then decide where to go from there?" Ginny asked, and Harry nodded. He gave another long, passionate kiss, and when the pulled away again, Ginny whimpered.

"Keep kissing like that, Potter, and I won't be able to wait." Ginny panted.

"That's the fun, Ginevra." Harry murmured playfully against her neck, as he trailed kisses up and down, before peppering her collarbone, and then working back up her neck again.

"Harry," Ginny moaned.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't stop," Ginny managed to moan out.

"I won't, love."

The next morning, while Harry was at work, Ginny took James over to the Burrow so that she could ask her mum to watch James for a little bit of time.

"Mum!" Ginny called into the house when she and James stepped through the fireplace. "Mum!'

"Coming!" Molly called and soon enough, Ginny saw her mother entering the living room. "Hello, dear."

"Gwandmum!" James exclaimed and rushed to his grandmum's open arms, and she hugged him tightly.

"Hello, my Jamesie." Molly picked James up, and held him on her hip, before hugging her daughter. "What brings you here, Ginny?"

"I need to ask a huge favor." Ginny told her mother.

Fifteen minutes later, James sat happily on the Burrow's kitchen floor, playing with toys while Ginny and Molly sat at the kitchen table sipping cups of tea. Ginny had just finished explaining her plan to Molly, and Molly had a large smile on her face.

"You two need a vacation?" Molly asked, summarizing the story.

"Yes, badly." Ginny said. "I mean we both love James so much, but we need alone time sometimes."

"I completely understand." Molly smiled. "I remember giving you children to which either grandparents would take you for the weekend."

"You just dumped us off all the time?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"How else do you think we got all of you?" Ginny blushed at Molly's bluntness.

"Well do you think that you and Dad could handle James for a few days?" Ginny asked, and Molly smiled and chuckled.

"Your father and I would love to care for James for a bit." Inside, Ginny cheered in excitement. She couldn't wait to have Harry to herself.

Ginny and Molly easily smoothed out the details. September 19th was Hermione's birthday, and naturally they would celebrate at the Burrow. When the Potter's came, they would also bring all of James' things that he'd need, and after the party, Harry and Ginny would leave to their vacation. James would stay at the Burrow until Thursday, when Harry and Ginny would come back and pick him up. Everything would be absolutely perfect; Ginny couldn't wait to tell Harry the wonderful news.

That night, after a stressful dinner with chaotic James, and the as always hard bedtime, Harry and Ginny lay in bed together, and Ginny told Harry about the wonderful news. Harry was very enthusiastic and made sure that Ginny knew just how excited he was for their getaway. Then, Harry told Ginny not to worry about where they would be staying, for he'd take care of it all. Ginny smiled, she loved when Harry planned it all out, and it was always perfect.

The following Saturday, found the Potter/Weasley clan out at a Muggle carnival. They had heard about it through Audrey, for one of her Muggle-born friends had let her know of the fun affair. Audrey had let all of her sister-in-laws in on the exciting details, and everyone had decided that it'd be a very fun activity for the children. Everyone was there, even Ron and Hermione, though they didn't have children yet, and Molly and Arthur had come to be with their children, and grandchildren and help in anyway they could.

The carnival seemed to be on a very low scale. There weren't any huge rides, or Ferris wheels, just basic fair games that you played to earn tickets from and then you got to get prizes. The games were also very little children based, so it was perfect for the ages of the Weasley/Potter family.

"I'm gonna win a fish!" Teddy told Harry. "Can I get a little goldfish?"

"If you can get fifty tickets, it looks like you can earn a goldfish." Harry told Teddy, and Teddy bounced around.

"Do you hear that, Vicky?" Teddy asked. "We can get fishies!"

"I want a fish!" Dominique exclaimed.

"Me too!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fifty tickets!" George exclaimed. "That's a lot. I don't think any of you can even get that many!"

"I can!" Dominique exclaimed.

"I can too!" Victoire exclaimed, as did many others.

"We'll just have to see." George said.

A little while later, James was trying out the ring toss. The children were given three rings at once, and since there was no line for this particular game, James was able to go over and over again.

"How about we go play a different game," Harry suggested to his son, as he went to play the game again.

"I wike dis one, Daddy!" James exclaimed as he took the rings from the person running the booth, and he tossed the ring again.

"Don't you want to go find Mummy, and try another fun game?" Harry asked.

"No!" James exclaimed.

"Come on, Jamesie." Harry urged him. "Let's go."

"No!" James exclaimed yet again, and not wanting to make a scene, Harry let his son play another round, and then another.

On the other side of the carnival, Teddy and Victoire were playing the beanbag toss. They each got a few beanbags, and then they had to toss each one into little baskets. So far, both were doing very good.

"I think we can earn enough for fish," Teddy told Victoire.

"Uh-huh," Victoire murmured, for she was very concentrated on the game at hand.

"What will you name your fish?" Teddy then asked.

"Umm…" Victoire wasn't really paying Teddy any attention.

"What Vicky?" Teddy asked.

"Huh?" Victoire asked, for she really didn't know what was going on.

"What are you going to name your fish, Vicky?" Teddy asked again, and this time Victoire did pause from the game to think about it.

"I don't know," Victoire admitted. "What will you name yours, Teddy?" Victoire then asked.

"Umm…" Teddy looked thoughtful for a minute, and it almost looked as if he was going to change his hair color, though he was pretty good at keeping it one color now a days. "Maybe if it's a girl I'll name her Tonks, after my mummy."

"Oh," Victoire nodded. "That's a good name."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed.

Somewhere else at the carnival, Ginny sat at bench holding little Lucy in her arms. Audrey was helping Molly with something, for Percy was going to be late to the carnival. Kingsley had needed him to come that Saturday, since he hadn't worked all week, and his job was quite important. Audrey didn't mind, since she would be with all of the family, and everyone could help her with her girls.

"You sweet little one," Ginny cooed to Lucy. "I can't wait to have another little baby. I've missed babies." Lucy just lay sleeping her little pink bundle. "You're a little blessing to my family, honey. Without you, I don't know how long it would have been before Uncle Harry and I decided that we wanted another baby." Ginny kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Roxanne! Go, go, go!" George was practically jumping as little one year old Roxanne threw the ball at the pins, and she knocked quite a few over. "You're so good, Roxie!" George picked up his daughter, grabbed the tickets the worker was offering, before adding it to the growing handful of tickets.

"Soon you'll be able to get a fishie," George told his daughter, and she squealed in delight, most likely not understanding very many words beside 'fishie'.

"Fred! Mine!" James exclaimed. Now, James, Fred, Dominique, Bill and Harry stood at the ring toss. It was James' turn, but Fred had grabbed the rings before James could.

"My turn!" Fred announced and he went to throw the ring, but James snatched it out of his grasp before he could.

"Mine!" James exclaimed, and Harry quickly raced up to the two little boys.

"Hey, that's not very nice, James." Harry admonished his son. "We don't take things."

"Mine!" James ignored his father's words.

"How about we let Fred go, because you've gone a lot of times," Harry suggested to his son. "Fred wants a turn, Jamesie."

"Mine!" James was defiant, just like his mother.

"James, it's Fred's turn." Harry took the stolen ring out of James' hand, and handed it back to Fred, who smiled happily and almost smugly. Harry picked James up, before he could hurt Fred.

"Look how good Fred can throw," Harry pointed out to James. "You can go next." Harry assured James when he just squirmed and whined in Harry's arms.

"Down!" James tried to wiggle out of his fathers grasp, but Harry just held on to him.

"You can go next." And Harry stuck to his decision.

Many hours, games, cotton candy, and laughs later, it was time to go trade their tickets in for prizes, though each child already knew what they wanted; a goldfish.

After they had traded their tickets in for goldfish, and those who had extra got little toys and treats, it was the most important part of the night, the naming of the fish.

"What should we name our fish?" Ginny asked James as she sat next to him on the grass.

"Umm… Fishie Potter." James said, a proud look on his face. "He's gonna live wif us, so he is Fishie Potter."

"Oh well how about a really cool fish name, like Greg or Marvin." Ginny suggested. It wasn't that she was opposed to James' name selection, she just thought that the fish should have real name.

"No." James shook his head. "His name is Fishie Potter."

"Oh okay." Ginny just kissed James' forehead. "Go tell Daddy what you named our fishie." Ginny urged him.

Everyone else had come up with great names too. Teddy decided that he would name his after his mother, Tonks, and Harry made sure to let Teddy know that that was a wonderful idea, and that his mother was very happy and proud of him. Victoire named her fish Princess, because she looked she was wearing a crown. Dominique's was sparks, Fred's was lightning, Roxanne's was swimmie, Louis' was swishie tail and Molly's was goldie.

The children had definitely had a wonderful time, and when they got home, each one was out like a light. All the parents were happy about that, and after the long day they'd all had, they too fell straight to sleep.

A/N- Two in under twenty-four hours…? Oh yes!

Hope the pace isn't too fast for anyway. I'm just trying to get to the real story; Albus' pregnancy. So, until that comes, the next few weeks of story time will be rather fast like this one and Chapter 5, so I hope you all enjoy! Give me some feedback, my darlings!

Oh and if anyone sees Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James, Roxanne, Louis or Molly saying something and the words are misspelled or misplaced, that's the way they're supposed to be saying it. Little kids can't pronounce or construct sentences very good, and sometimes at all, so that's why! Don't hate!

Oh and on a much sadder note, I don't get as many reviews as I did. ): I know, tragic. I just miss all the love that I used to get. But it's okay! Everything you guys do, just looking at the amazing hit numbers, just blows me away. So thank you all for that!

Anyway, thank you for 'listening' to my ramblings! See you all as soon as I can!


	7. Perfect

Chapter 7- Perfect

_Hermione- Your Pregnancy: Week 35_

_With baby's head pressing squarely on your bladder, you're probably clocking some quality time in the bathroom. On a similar note, if you're finding it tough to poop, load up on the fiber. Whole grains, veggies, and dried fruits (but not all at once!) should loosen things up._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
From now on, baby's growth is mostly in the plumping up department - though he won't get much longer, he'll put on a pound or more of baby fat before birth. (He's about 15 percent right now and will be about 30 percent by full-term.) His hearing is totally developed (tip: baby responds best to higher pitches), and if he really is a "he," his testes have probably completed their descent._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a cheap and reusable heating pad, fill a sock with uncooked rice and pop it in the microwave for a minute. Use to soothe your aching back... neck... ankles... pubic bone..._

"Happy Birthday, to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Hermione! Happy Birthday to you!" The large Weasley family sung, although the pace, rhythm and tunes were all over the place. George sung the worst of all though. When most of the family had begun to end the sung, George was only on the first 'Happy Birthday'.

"George, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione exclaimed. "Get on with it!" Everyone laughed at that.

"In good time." George told Hermione, although he did finish up his singing, and Hermione quickly blew out the 26 candles on her cake.

"You old fart!" George teased Hermione, and she just glared.

"I'm younger than you." She pointed out.

"Too true," George said ruefully and everyone laughed.

"I wan' cake!" James exclaimed, cutting across the conversation of his aunt and uncle. James was quite an inpatient little boy.

"You want some cake, Jamie?" Grandmum Molly asked him, and he nodded his head dramatically.

"I wan' some too!" Fred and Dom exclaimed almost in unison.

"Well let's cut up this delicious cake, then." Hermione smiled. "Thank you again, Molly. It's lovely."

"Of course, dear." Molly patted Hermione, before she began to cut up the cake.

Hermione's birthday had been a wonderful one, as it always was. She spent the morning with Ron, and for her birthday he had gotten her a beautiful necklace, and a small matching bracelet that their little daughter could wear once she was born. The rest of the family had gotten her wonderful gifts, too. From Molly and Arthur she had gotten a little pink Weasley jumper for the baby that had gotten Hermione quite excited all of a sudden. From Bill and Fleur she recieved a package of magical, soothing, bathing stones, which were used to relax a person once added to warm bath water. Fleur had told Hermione that with the birth of her children, those stones had been one of the only things that kept her sane, and Hermione had thanked them both. From Charlie, he sent a card and a book on dragons, and sent his best regards since he couldn't be there that night. From Percy and Audrey she had gotten a book on parenting, with a note written on the inside from Audrey, explaining that they hoped she would like it, for she had a love of books, and the next chapter of her life was indeed coming up. From George and Angelina she had gotten a set of new books, that George told Hermione he really thought to be boring, which had caused Angelina to smack him. Hermione had just laughed, and thanked Angelina for the lovely gift. From Harry and Ginny, she received a framed photo of herself, Ron, Harry and Ginny taken not too long ago, compared to one taken right after the war, along with customized necklace that bore her name; _Hermione_, in fancy script. And all the little children had made her sweet, cute little homemade cards.

As the night started to die down, and people started to leave, Harry suddenly remembered where it was he was going after the party. Not home, but on a romantic vacation with just himself and his beautiful wife. To say he was thrilled would have been an understatement. And to say that Ginny didn't seem to be thinking the same thing would also have been a lie.

Finally, after some time, the Potters were the last family at the Burrow. Ginny was hurriedly delivering her last bits of instructions to her mother, who just shook them off. Molly told her daughter, for what had to be the hundredth time, that she could handle it just fine.

"I raised you lot." Molly had pointed out and Ginny had agreed.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Mum." Ginny hugged her mother. "Do you think James will really be okay?" Ginny then whispered to her mother, so that no one else could hear her.

"I do." Molly whispered back confidently. "He will have so much fun with your father and I. Your father is even taking time off of work to spend with James. He has been very excited about James staying with us since I told him." Ginny smiled.

"Dad is wonderful with the children." Ginny agreed. "Anyway, we should probably be going. I'm just going to go say goodbye to James, find Harry, and then I think we'll be on our way."

"You'll have a wonderful time, dear. Don't worry about James." Molly advised. "I promise that it's a major mood spoiler."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, and Molly just chuckled.

"Don't worry, dear. Your father and I will take great care of little Jamie."

"Okay," Ginny hugged her mother again. "Thank you, again. I love you."

"I love you, too, dear."

After a goodbye that Ginny had not expected- James had completely brushed her off, and completely focused on the Muggle toy train set he was playing with, only giving his mother a hug and a kiss when she forced him too- her and Harry were finally walking out of the house. They were to portkey to their secret destination, and then spend three nights and two days wherever it was that Harry had planned for them to stay.

"So we're going to-" Ginny started, but Harry cut her off before the sentence could even continue.

"I'm not telling you, love." Harry told her; again.

"Fine." Ginny mock grumbled, and Harry just chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll see in just a few minutes." Harry assured her as they walked up the hill and to where they would be portkeying.

In the next few minutes, the couple got to the top of the hill, grabbed the glowing old tin can, and were soon in the middle of a gorgeous hotel lobby. Ginny gasped. The lobby was huge to put it simply. It was covered with sparkling walls, beautiful floors, golden, sparkly chandeliers and golden furniture decorating the room.

"Harry, it's gorgeous." Ginny breathed out as she took in the extravagance of the lobby. "Are we in a Wizarding hotel."

"Yes we are," Harry started, and when he felt Ginny tense, he quickly added. "But a foreign one. Not too many people will notice us."

"If we ever leave the room." Ginny added seductively, and Harry seemed to notice the new aura of her mood.

"Well let's go check in." Harry said in a very flustered manner, and Ginny tried to cover her satisfaction. This vacation really would be amazing.

After a very quick check in, Harry and Ginny were entering the magical elevator, and Harry clicked the top most button, labeling the highest floor in the hotel; floor number 52. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her husband, but he didn't seem to notice. He just took her into his arms, and held her tightly.

"Merlin, I love you, Gin." Harry breathed into her hair. "You're bloody perfect, you know that?"

"You've told me once or twice," Ginny murmured back, as she melted into his embrace. "I love you, too, Harry."

"I'm so glad we decided to do this, Gin." Harry told her. "You don't know how excited I am." As he said this he pressed against her, and she moaned.

"I can tell," She breathed as she pressed back.

They continued to grope one another, before they heard a soft _ding_ and the shifting of the elevator, announcing their arrival on the 52nd level.

"Come on, love." Harry murmured and he lifted Ginny into his arms; her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. They didn't need to worry about their luggage, for it had already been banished into their room.

As Harry carried her to the only door on the whole floor, Ginny noted that they were in the penthouse of the hotel. Though, all conscious thoughts flooded Ginny's mind as they entered the room, and Harry immediately started kissing her passionately, which she all too willingly participated in. Before she knew it, she was pressed up against the door of the room, and Harry's hands were everywhere. She felt them in her hair, on her face, her arms, and soon enough on her stomach, and slowly rising higher.

Ginny broke the kiss and Harry whimpered, before he saw what it was she was doing. She lifted her shirt off over her head to reveal a very lacy, practically see through, black bra. He instantly moaned.

No words were needed for Harry to let Ginny know just exactly how much he loved her. He kissed her much harder and passionately then he had before. When they pulled away, both gasping for breath, Harry placed kisses down her neck, before sucking on the one spot she loved. She moaned with delight, as she threaded her fingers into Harry's hair.

As his kisses got lower and lower, he heard Ginny's breathing quicken and her grasp in his hair tighten.

"Too many clothes," Ginny gasped out as Harry sucked on her neck, effectively making love bites.

Ginny then started to pull Harry's shirt up his body, and he moved his swollen lips from her neck, so she could lift the shirt over his head.

"Let's go to the bed," Harry murmured to her, and he carried her over to the huge bed placed in the middle of the side bedroom.

Harry lay her down gently, before he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her dainty legs, kissing them all the way down. Now, she lay before him in nothing but her lacy, incredibly sexy, black bra and knickers.

"Come here, Potter." Ginny pulled Harry close to her, before she unbuckled his belt, and slowly undressed him of his pants, so he was above her in nothing but his boxers.

Harry leaned down, and soon they were passionately kissing again, passing all their love to one another through the kiss, and before long, both were devoid of any clothing, and they made passionate love that lasted quite some time. And after, the two lovers who were quite spent, fell to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, only to wake a few hours later and make love again.

That was how the first night of the couple's vacation went. They'd make passionate-sometimes hard, and sometimes tender- love, sleep for a few hours, only to wake again and love each other all over again.

When morning finally came, Ginny realized that she still didn't know where they were. Though, she decided to wait to check until Harry was awake.

For a bit of time, Ginny just lay in bed, staring at her husband, and thinking of all the wonderful times they had together; last night included. It never ceased to amaze her how she could wake up each morning and love him more than she had the day before. She didn't know how it worked, for she already loved him very, very much. It was just the power of love, Ginny had decided.

A little while later, Harry woke too and he wrapped her closely in his arms.

"Good morning, love." Harry murmured. "I love you."

"Good morning," Ginny smiled. "I love you, too."

"Did you sleep good?" Harry asked.

"Oh I **slept** amazingly." Ginny emphasized the word, hoping that Harry would catch her drift, and when certain body parts awakened, Ginny knew he understood.

"Yes you did, love." Harry agreed with her, and he gently bit behind her ear like she loved him to.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. "Again."

Some time later, the couple decided that maybe they'd get up, take a shower, and then do some more things. Although, neither Harry nor Ginny wanted anything more than to make love for the rest of the trip, since it was one of the main reasons they had come on this trip, but they also knew that they should go check out the beauty of where they were.

"Where are we anyway, love?" Ginny asked as they climbed out of the bed, both clad in nothing.

"Look at the window." Harry told her simply, and she accio'd her satin robe, and put it on, before she pushed open the big, elaborate red curtains. Ginny gasped when she saw the Eiffel Tower right in front of her.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, and she turned to find her husband standing there, smiling in nothing but his boxers.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Harry asked, and Ginny nodded, before walking toward him, a familiar gleam in her eye.

"Let's go take a nice, long shower," Ginny purred, and Harry readily agreed.

"Granddad!" James exclaimed as he bounced around the living room of the Burrow. "I wanna pway horsie 'gain!"

"The horsie's all broken, Jamesie." Arthur told his grandson, referring to the game where he got down on his hands and knees, James climbed on his back, and he gave him rides around.

"Pwease! I kiss him better!" James offered, clearly distressed.

"That's very sweet of you Jamesie, but he's broken for a little while." Arthur tried to explain. "How about we play another game? What other game do you want to play?"

"Umm…" James' voice trailed off. "I wanna pway wif toys!"

"Okay, come on, Jamesie." Arthur led James up the stairs, and to the small closet where Molly kept all of the toys of their children's childhood.

"Your mummy used to play with this toy." Arthur pulled out an old, tattered rag doll that looked to have been used for many years.

"Mummy pwayed wif it?" James asked, clearly confused.

"Yes, your mummy used to play with that when she was a little girl," Arthur explained, though he knew James wouldn't understand, nor remember, anything his grandfather was saying. "It was her favorite toy when she was little like you."

"Mummy's a big girl," James told his granddad.

"Yes, yes she is." Arthur agreed.

The second night to Harry and Ginny's vacation, September 20, was identical to that of the first night; lots of love, although it was much more tender and slow. The demand wasn't as high that night. Whereas the first night had been full of pent up passion, and desire for the past while, the second night was full of tenderness, taking time, and love. They were slow, sensual and in complete and utter love.

When night led into day, the Potters didn't notice right away. After another sleepless night, Harry and Ginny slept in the following morning, so as to catch up on sleep. They didn't know how the second, and last day would be spent, but the morning was already decided for them.

Once they woke up, at a rather late hour, the couple decided that they'd go out and see some local tourist spots of Paris.

When it got dark, Harry and Ginny decided to go to the top of the beautiful Eiffel Tower, so that they could truly see the magnificence of the building itself, and of the city.

They were to have dinner up on the Tower, so they were to wear fancy dress. Ginny spent an hour that day looking in many stores to try and find the perfect dress for the evening.

When Ginny got back to their hotel, she found Harry looking, in her opinion, incredibly sexy in his black Muggle suit, but tie less. She had told him that she would find him a tie that matched her dress exactly.

"Did you find a dress?" Harry asked when Ginny entered the hotel room.

"Yes, I did." Ginny smiled. "You're going to love it." She promised him, before grabbing an emerald green tie out of the one of her many shopping bags. "There you are, love."

"It's a wonderful color, love." Harry told her. "Same as your dress?"

"Yes." Ginny smiled, before giving him a light, lingering kiss. "I'm going to get ready." She then told him.

"Can I see the dress?" Harry asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Ginny told him.

An hour later, Ginny was finished getting ready. The dress looked amazing on her, accenting every curve of her body wonderfully, and reaching just the right length. She wore the dress, with a warm shall, dainty green heels, her necklace of her children and Harry, and her new James ring. Her hair was loosely curled, and partially pulled back, though mostly down, which Ginny knew would satisfy Harry.

"I'm ready!" Ginny called from behind the bathroom door. Ginny wanted Harry to be ready when she walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm ready for you, love!" Harry called back, and Ginny quickly checked herself over in the mirror again, before she unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

Harry took in a sharp breath, and gazed in wonder at his beautiful, no gorgeous, wife.

"Love, you look amazing." Harry told her. "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, love." Ginny smiled, and allowed Harry to take her arm, and they were off.

Once they were seated at their table, the couple shared a quiet, loving, peaceful few moments together. They just soaked in the love filled in the air. They could actually feel the love for one another radiating off of the other one. They were soul mates; there was no doubt about it. They were absolutely perfect for each other.

"This trip has been amazing," Ginny broke the silence. "Thank you, Harry."

"Thank you, Gin." Harry put emphasis on the word 'you'. "I love being with you, and having us time is very important. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the evening was very much the same. Simple, loving, gentle, and romantic. After dinner, Harry asked her to dance, and they danced around the Eiffel Tower for no one knew how long. The stars above them glimmered and shimmered, making the night even better. There was only a slight breeze, though barely there, and it gave a certain coziness to the event. The moon, a full moon that night, shown very brightly, illuminating everything they needed to see, and the fire in the others eyes lit up the night all the same.

After the beautiful evening, the couple went back to the hotel. They changed into nothing but boxers, and lacy knickers and bras.

Though, instead of fiercely kissing each other, and making love yet again, they lay together, and snuggled up, the fireplace on one wall heating up the room.

"Do you think…?" Harry's voice was quiet, and questioning, as he laid a hand on Ginny's completely flat stomach.

"I'm not sure, Harry." Ginny told him, as she snuggled up more to him. The couple lay spooning, Harry in back, and Ginny's back resting against his front. "In time, love. It'll happen."

"I know." Harry kissed the top of her head. "I just want another one so much."

"So do I, love." Ginny agreed. "It will be wonderful when we finally do know. It's too early to tell at the moment." Ginny explained.

"Oh," Harry pulled Ginny closer, if at all possible. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too, hon."

And with that the couple fell to sleep until some unknown hour of the night, when they awoke again to make slow, sensual, and perfect love. No worries burdened their minds, and all that mattered was the other; forever.

To say James was thrilled to his parents would be an understatement. To say that Molly and Arthur were sad to see their grandson go back home was both true and false. But to say that Harry and Ginny hadn't missed James was most far off. Although their alone trip had been everything they had wanted, and needed, it really was nice to be back with their baby, their little one.

Harry and Ginny had arrived home late afternoon, and taken James home. The small family had spent the remainder of the day just being together. They ate a simple dinner Ginny had thrown together, before James was given a bath and gotten into his pajamas.

Though, when put to bed, James was very stubborn. He said repeatedly that he didn't want to go to bed, and that he would miss them too much. After a bit of time, Harry made the connection. James seemed to be worried that if he went to sleep, Harry and Ginny would leave again. This made Harry feel slightly jealous, but just thinking about the amazing time he'd had with the love of his life, he couldn't feel to bad. And now, Harry was with the other most important person in the world; James.

"How about you sleep with Mummy and Daddy tonight?" Harry offered James, when he continued to whine and cry.

"Yay!" James exclaimed and he jumped on his little toddler bed, and then opened up his arms for Harry to pick him up. "Uppers!" He exclaimed.

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny, only to find that she loved the idea of them all sleeping together.

That night, the Potter family slept all tucked into one big bed together, all cuddled up. James in the middle, and a parent on his side of him. They all lay snuggled closely, and wrapped blankets around them.

Both Harry and Ginny had decided that it really was good to be back. Despite the amazing trip they'd been on-and how really necessary it had been, with all the no free time they got these days- Harry and Ginny agreed that being with James was just as important. James was their little angel, and nights like this, were nights that they knew wouldn't last forever. Little, innocent James was very important in their lives, and as Ginny lay in bed, trying to succumb to sleep, she couldn't help but think how good the new addition to the Potter would be.

She hoped that she was pregnant, very much. With the three days and nights full of love making, she was almost positive that she was, and she was very excited to know for sure. It really was the right time for an addition in the Potter family; Ginny knew it was. In a few weeks she'd be able to tell, and she was already eagerly waiting.

At the end of that night, as James lay sleeping soundly between them, Harry and Ginny agreed that their lives were simply _perfect_.

_**-IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- So…? Any thoughts? Any guesses? Anything at all? Comments? I'd REALLY like to know what you all thought of this one!

I've been on like a Harry Potter high ALL week! Anybody else going CRAZY with Potter fever! I love it, though! Potter is most definitely, my drug.

Oh and holy freakin crap, I LOVE Hot Topic now! WONDERFUL store! Truly wonderful! Hehe!

Again, I dedicate this chapter to Halie, for without her, I don't know what I'd do. Thank you for being you, love. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for being so amazing, and for encouraging me with my writing, and for encouraging me as a person. I value your friendship more than you'll ever know. Thank you for being you. I love you very very very very very very very very much.

To Chrissie DeKourson: You are very wonderful! Don't forget it! You have such a sweet personality, and a light that I can so easily see. I love reading your reviews, for I know that they will always make me happy and will always be kind words. Thank you for being so in love with this series, and for being so loyal. You're way too sweet to me, and I can only thank you for that. So, thank you very much. I even made you a ball of caramel popcorn! (hands ball of deliciousness to Chrissie.) P.S.- I actually did make caramel popcorn balls today! VERY sticky! But sooo delicious!

To see Ginny's gorgeous (hehe!) dress, go to my profile and click on the appropriate link. It'll be easy to distinguish, and if it's unclear, just PM me.

Oh and I have never been to Paris, France. Or France for the matter. End of story.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and if you review, thank you even more! I luv ya'll!


	8. Sleepover

Chapter 8- Sleepover

_Hermione- Your Pregnancy: Week 36_

_Baby should soon descend into your pelvis, which will give your lungs a little room to breathe (literally). The bad news: This puts the brunt of baby's weight on your hips and pelvis, and will make them pretty sore. Add in your ever-loosening ligaments, and you may soon be taking on that oh-so-adorable pregnancy waddle._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby's skin is getting smooth and soft, her gums are rigid, her liver and kidneys are in working order, and her circulation and immune system are basically good to go. Her lungs are the only organs that still need to fully mature, but every day she gets a little closer to breathing on her own._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a quick zap of energy, splash essential oil of peppermint or eucalyptus on a tissue and inhale deeply. The scents are great natural stimulants._

The week following the return of Harry and Ginny was a pleasant one. Though there was a small change, a change only Harry and Ginny could notice, James was a bit more clingy to both of his parents then normal. He didn't like when Harry went to work each day, and gave him extra long goodbyes, and he didn't leave Ginny's side for most of the day. And at night, he either slept in his parent's bed with them, or he took a long time to fall asleep. Harry and Ginny felt badly, and hoped that they hadn't' hurt James in anyway, and so they tried to do more with him and give him more attention, if that was at all possible.

As the week went on, Harry and Ginny decided that they wanted to do something fun with the whole family that weekend. They thought that James would appreciate the company, for he had been a bit off lately.

On Wednesday, Ginny contacted all of the family and invited them to come and have a fun movie night and have dinner at Potter Manor. She told them to bring jammies so that they could get comfortable and watch movies, and just be together. Everyone excitedly accepted, and offered to bring things for dinner. They decided they'd have a Muggle style barbeque, since summer had pretty much ended. Everyone would bring they're own things to barbeque and then a dish to share with everyone.

By the time Friday rolled around, the entire family was very excited. The only one who couldn't get away was Charlie, which had been slightly expected. But, nonetheless the family was very excited.

When the time turned to five, the time the family should start arriving, James was bouncing around and going crazy. Teddy was sitting in the kitchen coloring in a coloring book, and watching James be energetic.

"What are you doing, Jamie?" Teddy asked, as he looked up from his coloring book and at his little brother.

"A dance!" James told his little brother. "A dance, Teddy!"

"I'm not dancing with you, Jamie." Teddy told his little brother. "I'm coloring."

"Pwease!" James came over and grabbed Teddy's leg and pulled on his shorts.

"I'm coloring, Jamie!" Teddy exclaimed. "You dance."

"No!"

"James, don't pull on me!"

"Dance!"

"James!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he rushed into the kitchen to find his two boys fighting.

"James is hurting me!" Teddy exclaimed and Harry knew he was genuinely annoyed, since his hair was a bright red.

"James," Harry came over and picked his son up. "I think the cousins are here."

"Cousins!" James exclaimed, and he seemed to completely forget what had happened with Teddy. "A see! A see the cousins, Daddy!"

"Okay, let's go see who's here," Harry told him, and as he went to live, Audrey walked into the kitchen a bag on her arm, and a bowl of something in her grasp.

"Hey, Harry," Audrey smiled at her brother-in-law.

"Hey, Audrey. Welcome," Harry half hugged her since they both had something, or someone, in their arms. "What did you bring to barbeque?"

"Chicken," Audrey told him. "And I brought my special brownies."

"Oh, yum." Harry smiled. "Are Molly and Lucy-" Harry started, but Audrey cut in.

"Ginny said she would take them up into the playroom and then come get James and Teddy." Audrey told him.

"Oh okay," Harry nodded. "Thanks, Audrey."

"Of course."

"Come on, Teddy, let's go find Molly and Lu."

Within no time, everyone else had arrived. Bill and Fleur had brought meat for hamburgers and a bean dip with tortilla chips. Molly and Arthur brought stuff form hamburgers, too, and Molly had made little cookies for the kids and she also brought a fruit and green salad. George and Angelina brought hot dogs and potato salad. Ron and Hermione brought hamburgers too, and corn on the cob. Ginny and Harry too had hamburgers and their contribution was the snacks they would be having later.

"Harry, come start the barbeque. I don't think Dad knows what he's doing." George called to Harry from the sliding glass door.

"Okay, I'll be right out." Harry said, as he grabbed his wand and came outside.

"Dad, all you have to do is a simple fire charm." Harry told Arthur as he came out and showed him. "I don't like to do the Muggle way, since Ginny doesn't trust I know what I'm doing."

"Oh," Arthur nodded. "Well isn't that something." Arthur seemed to be looking the barbequer over. "Is this a newer model?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Something like that. How about everyone go get their food they're going to barbeque and then we can get started so that we can eat."

"Aye-aye, Harry." George mock saluted and Harry shook his head.

"And tell Ginny to bring our stuff out." Harry called to whoever would listen, and it seemed that someone relayed the message because Ginny was soon coming outside with their hamburger meat.

"I told the kids to come play outside, since it's nice." Ginny told Harry as she brought the stuff out. "Could you watch over them, since I need to help in the kitchen."

"Of course," Harry kissed Ginny's head as she left.

Soon, all the kids were outside playing around while the dad's cooked the dinner.

"Let's play tag!" Victoire exclaimed. "Freddie's 'it'!"

"I don't wanna be 'it'!" Fred exclaimed. "Dommie can be 'it'!"

"No! Jamie!"

"I'll be 'it'!" Teddy exclaimed, and Victoire, Fred, Dom and James all immediately ran away.

The kids played outside until Ginny came out and announced that the dinner was ready and it was time to it. They had set tables up outside so that they could eat outside. Everyone took their seats, and everyone was soon eating.

"Two hamburgers?" George raised his eyebrow at Ron. "Really?"

"What?" Ron glared at his big brother. "I can't be hungry?"

"Oh I see," George said mysteriously.

"See what?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing," George snickered. "But don't you find it funny that you still eat more than your pregnant wife?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," George said simply before taking a bite out of his dinner.

"Fine." Ron grumbled and George just snickered.

"Don't let him get to you, Ron." Hermione told him with a slight smirk on her face. "He's just teasing you."

The rest of dinner was spent with fun, laughter and just being a family. After dinner, the parents all sat around outside and watched the kids play outside. They chatted until it started to get later. They decided that they'd let the kids play some more, inside. It seemed that no one had thought about just how the night would play out, for they all couldn't decide how the adults would watch a movie together if all the little kids needed their help.

Harry and Ginny were seated next to each other, and they held a whispered conversation, before Ginny spoke up.

"How about you all just sleep over?" Ginny offered. "It'd be easier that way, and it'd be a lot of fun."

"Are you sure, Ginny? Harry?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to impose." Fleur added.

"No, we'd love to have all of you. We could open up the other wings, and there are beds in each one. We could conjure a few cribs for those that need one." Ginny offered.

"Okay," George said. "If you want us."

"We do." Harry confirmed.

"Okay," Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry, Gin." 'Thank yous' were then exchanged.

"You men can stay outside and watch the kids, while I take the women in and we can arrange rooms." Ginny said. Everyone agreed, and soon Molly, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione were following Ginny inside.

Ginny opened each wing of the third floor, and let them all choose one. It ended up that no one needed a crib to be conjured for there was one in each nursery, and Louis, Roxanne and Molly were the only ones that needed a crib.

"Thank you again, Gin." Angelina said as they walked down. "I'm excited for tonight. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "And so far has already been a lot of fun."

"It has been," Ginny agreed. "It's getting kind of late. I was thinking that we could put the kids to bed earlier today then normal. I usually put Teddy and James to bed between 8 and 8:30. Depends on if they've had naps."

"Sounds good." Fleur nodded her head, and everyone else agreed.

"Then we can start the rest of the night." Ginny smiled.

For the next while, all the kids played outside and then upstairs in the playroom, before the parents declared bedtime. The kids asked if they could all sleep together, but the parents said they weren't old enough yet, and that they would all see each other in the morning.

Harry had a struggle with James, but Teddy went right down.

"I don't wanna go sweep!" James whined as Harry changed him into his pajamas. Harry and Ginny had decided that both James and Teddy could go without a bath tonight, just straight to bed.

"It's time, though." Harry told him. "And you get to where your snitch jammies."

"I don't wike my snitch jammies." James said sternly.

"Yes you do, Jamie." Harry told him. "Remember, Auntie Hermione gave them to you."

"Yeah," James said simply, and he let Harry finish putting them on him.

"Let's go brush your teeth." Harry took him into the bathroom and got him ready in there, before he lay him down in his bed, and pulled his blankets up to his shoulders.

"Night, night, Jamie." Harry kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I wove you, Daddy." James closed his eyes and yawned a big yawn. "I not tired," James mumbled, but Harry knew better.

"Sleep good, Jamie. I love you." Harry told him again, before turning off the light, flooding the room in darkness, the only light coming from the shining moon. When James didn't answer Harry, he knew that he had fallen to sleep easily. Harry knew it was only because he was tired out from his cousins and that he had had a shortened nap that day.

Harry tiptoed out of the room, and slipped down to the second floor where they had decided to gather for the movie. Harry himself had enlarged the couch so that they could all fit comfortably.

After no time at all, all the adults were seated in the theatre room. All the couples were cuddled up close, and the movie they decided to watch had just started.

Throughout the movie, several couples fell asleep, though they would wake again, and sometimes drift off again. Though, when the movie ended some few hours later, every single person was asleep. It didn't look like anyone would be waking anytime soon either. It even looked as if they may just all be sleeping together on the big couch.

When 5 am the next morning rolled around, and no on had moved positions all night, they were awoken by the excited squeals of little James Potter.

"Mummy! Daddy!" James shrieked as he came running into the theatre room. "Mummy! Daddy!"

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, for he some how knew it was his own son.

"James," George was heard groaning. When Harry heard that, he knew for sure that it was indeed James, so he gently sneaked out from under Ginny and over to James who was bouncing in the middle of the room.

"What is it, Jamie?" Harry sleepily asked.

"I awake!" James exclaimed happily and a few other groans from the adults were heard.

"Come on, Jamie, let's go upstairs to your bedroom." Harry scooped James up and went to the door. "Sorry guys. Continue sleeping." He told the few people that had woken up, and it looked like they were going to listen to his advice.

Harry carried James up the stairs and then into his bedroom, where only a few of his things were located.

"What should we play?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes, hoping to wake himself up.

"I wanna pway with Dommie and Freddie." James told his father.

"Well they're still sleeping, like you should be. We can play with them when they wake up." Harry explained.

"Otay," James nodded his head. "I wanna wead a stowy!" James had a bookshelf in his bedroom with many books; both Muggle and Wizard alike.

"Okay, Jamie." Harry agreed. "Go pick out a book." James rushed to the bookshelf, before grabbing a random book, which happened to be a newly translated story of the Tales of Beedle the Bard. It was even the translated version of Hermione's.

"Which one should we read out of here?" Harry asked, for there were many tales of Beedle.

"A fountain." James told his father, and Harry turned to that page, and read to him that particular story.

When Harry finished, James had fallen back asleep. Harry smiled and kissed his forehead, before laying him back in his bed, and pulling the blankets up over him again. Harry then grabbed a pillow that was in the corner of James' room, and he lay down on it. Harry too promptly fell back to sleep.

Sometime later, after most of the other children had awoken, and all the adults had too, they noticed that Harry and James were 'missing'.

"Well James came in way too early this morning, and Harry took him out." George told Ginny when she asked the question.

"Oh okay." Ginny nodded, before realizing what must have happened. She left the room, and went up the stairs, and down the hall to James' room.

When Ginny peeked her head into the room, she melted at the sight. James was playing with a few of his things on his bedroom floor, and Harry lay, sleeping still, on a pillow on James' bedroom floor.

"Jamie," Ginny cooed and James looked up from where he sat with his toys and he ran over to his mother.

"Mummy!" James exclaimed, though quietly. "Be quiet, Mummy. Daddy is sweeping." Ginny picked James up in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh okay." Ginny hugged James. "How about we go see the cousins?" Ginny said and James immediately perked up.

"Are dey awake now?" James asked, and Ginny nodded. "Wet's go!" James exclaimed and Ginny kissed his forehead.

"They're down in the kitchen," Ginny told him. "Are you hungry, Jamie?"

"Uh-huh." James nodded his head dramatically.

"Okay, let's go, Jamie." Ginny carried James down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum, can you take Jamie?" Ginny asked Molly when she got into the kitchen. "I need to go wake Harry up. He's sleeping on James' bedroom floor. I don't want him to have anymore soreness then he already will."

"Oh of course, dear." Molly took James into her grasp, and Ginny ran off.

When she got upstairs and into James' bedroom, she kneeled down on the ground, and put her face up to his and gently gave him a light kiss.

"Harry," She murmured against his lips.

"Hmm…" Harry groaned and Ginny kissed him again, just as sweet and gentle as before.

"Time to get up, love." Ginny murmured again.

"Mmmm," Harry stirred and he slowly sat up and many of his bones were heard cracking as he sat up and then stretched out his body. Harry groaned.

"Here, let me," Ginny went behind her husband and slowly massaged his back and neck muscles.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned at the pain and pleasure. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, love." Ginny kissed his neck then. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A little while later, Harry and Ginny were downstairs in the kitchen.

"Finally you two show up." Ron grumbled. "We were about to come get you, but then the house elves showed us where everything was."

"Oh sorry," Harry blushed, though they hadn't been doing anything. Ginny was simply giving him a massage, and they had exchanged some passionate kisses, but nothing more.

"So you found the mix?" Ginny asked, not a bit embarrassed- she was an adult and this was her own house.

"Yes." Ron said from his seat at the table. "And now Mum's making pancakes."

"Oh thank you, Mum." Ginny came up to her mother and made to take over, but Molly simply pushed her daughter away.

"I've got this one, Gin." Molly assured her.

"Mum, it's my house, I'm the host." Ginny said, but Molly just shook her head.

"Enjoy yourself, dear." Ginny just sighed and rolled her eyes before seating herself at the table next to James.

Within no time, breakfast was served and Ginny had done her part of preparing by getting out a bunch of different fruits for everyone to snack on, and getting out the pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Mum," Everyone chorused and a few little, "Thank you, Grandmums!" were heard too.

After breakfast the parents decided that it was probably time to go home and not overstay their welcome. Harry and Ginny assured everyone that they were always welcome at Potter Manor, and to come over whenever.

Everyone gathered up their things, and cleaned up the rooms they had used, and the house elves helped clean up too, much to Hermione's dismay, and soon the five other wings of the third floor were blocked again.

"Thank you for coming," Harry and Ginny waved goodbye to their family as they all flooed away.

"Thank you for having us." They answered and after many hugs, kisses and goodbyes, the house was empty to just Harry, Ginny, Teddy and James.

The rest of their Saturday was spent playing outside. The weather wouldn't stay good much longer, for it was late September. When dinner approached, they ate a simple dinner, and gave the boys a bath, and then put them down to bed.

Harry and Ginny fell to sleep easily, too. They slept cuddled up together under the warm blankets. Their sleep was light and peaceful, as it always was when in the arms of their lover.

_**-IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT-**_

A/N- Happy Halloween! {although it's late! Sorry this was supposed to be up yesterday!}

29 years ago yesterday, Lily and James Potter sacrificed their life to protect their baby. Their love allowed him to do the impossible. Because of your love Lily and James, young Harry was able to grow up and do the unthinkable again. And you stuck with him until the very end. Lily and James - The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

This chapter goes out to my amazing, wonderful best friend. Thank you for everything, love! I love you verrryyyy much!

And thank you Aisling for the sweet Happy Halloween picture. (: I love it!

So… what were you all for Halloween? Yes, I went trick-or-treating (for 3 hours I might add!) and got LOADS and LOADS of candy! And I ate wayyy too much. Now, just looking at my candy bags makes me wanna puke. Anyway, how was your guys' Halloween? Anything exciting or crazy happen?

Hope the length of this chapter was okay. It's more of a filler of sorts, to get from last chapter, to what's coming up next. So, thank you all for your support! I know this could have been better, but with time and story flow and stuff, this is what you get! I hope you're all just glad it came this week at all!

And I know that barbeques are kinda American, so I'm not sure if you amazing people in England do them. I'm American, so that's all I know. So, just bear with me, or maybe I'm right. Who knows! Hopefully it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Be looking for a very special, though late, story sometime soon. (: Just thought I'd let you all know about it {wink wink}


	9. October Fun

Chapter 9- October Fun

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 38_

_Don't panic if you feel electric buzzes down your legs and inside your vagina. Baby has simply stumbled on yet another way to grab your attention - this time, he's bumping against nerves in your pelvis._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
The last bits of vernix caseosa (the white goo keeping baby's skin moist) and lanugo (downy hair) are slowly shedding into your amniotic fluid. Baby's head is about the same circumference as her abdomen, and her head could be covered in an inch or so of hair._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

It was only two weeks until little baby Weasley was due to join her family. Everyone was very excited to have her, and little preparations were being made with everyone. Though, no more than Ron and Hermione.

At that particular house, things were quite hectic. Hermione's hormones, more spiked then ever, left her tired and cranky most of the day. And Ron was tired after being at work all day, and when putting the two of them together when they were both so irritable didn't cause for very many good circumstances.

Though, some good things did happen. The nursery was finished. Pink wallpaper was up on the walls. They had decided to keep the walls plain until she was a little older and had a more pronounced personality so that they could make it work for her perfectly. More names were discussed, though like always, none was quite perfect. And Hermione had finished every last parenting book she'd bought throughout the last nine months. She was happy to have accomplished that task, but also sad that she had to find a new book to read. Anxiety was often high inside of her. With the baby constantly moving around- jabbing, kicking, hitting and rolling around- it made for sleepless nights and a sore body. But, she knew very well that it was worth it all.

In the Potter household, the mood was a bit different. Everyone was excited for their baby cousin, but without having Hermione there all the time, it wasn't the forefront of anyone's mind. Instead, the upcoming holiday was what made both James and Teddy jumpy.

"I wanna have Hawoween today." James told Ginny while she was making her boys lunch one Tuesday afternoon.

"Jamie," Ginny was now taking to the two plates of lunch to the table. "Halloween's not for a few weeks."

"I can't wait!" James exclaimed. "I hafta do it today."

"I'm sorry, honey. But there would be no one giving out candy today." Ginny explained. "No one else is going to have Halloween today."

"Freddie and Dommie and Teddy will." James told his mother matter-of-factly.

"Oh, will they?" Ginny asked, and Teddy chose then to speak up.

"I will!" Teddy exclaimed. "I wanna go twick-or-tweating!"

"I know you both are very excited, but there is still so much we have to do to get ready for Halloween." Ginny tried to ease her boys out of the idea of having Halloween today. "How about we start to decorate the house today?"

"Yay!" Both boys cheered and made to get out of the chairs at the table.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny gave them each a stern look. "You have to eat all of your lunch first."

"Carrots, too?" Teddy asked, his eyes pleading.

"Yup," Ginny nodded her head. "You both know you have to eat everything on your plates."

"I don't wike carrots, Mummy." James whimpered. "They're icky!"

"Look, Mummy will eat her carrots, too." Ginny picked up a little carrot and ate it, showing her boys that it wasn't too horrible to eat carrots.

Soon enough, well soon for James and Teddy, their carrots were eaten and they were being cleaned up.

"I wanna make a scary face!" James was telling his mum.

"Okay, and we can hang it on your door." Ginny told James as she finished wiping his face, and she gently swatted his little bottom and he giggled. Ginny smiled, finished cleaning up the kitchen, and then lead the boys upstairs to the playroom. She set them up at the counter with markers, coloring pencils and crayons along with both white and colored paper.

For the next few hours, James and Teddy were very occupied in their activity. They made 'scary faces', jack-o-lanterns, and other 'scary monsters'.

"This one scares Uncle Ronnie." James showed a picture of a spider he had drawn to his big brother.

"Yeah, Uncle Ron is scared of spiders." Teddy agreed.

"I gonna scare him with it!" James exclaimed, and his little eyes lit up with mischief.

"Okay," Teddy smiled. "It'll be funny."

"He's gonna scream, and say, 'No Jamie'!" James pretended to be his uncle screaming and Teddy giggled.

"I can't wait!" Teddy said excitedly. "I wanna scare Uncle George!"

"Uncle George is bwave. He's not afwaid of anything."

"Not even a very scary, mean monster?" Teddy asked.

"Really scary?"

"Really scary."

"Maybe." James answered his brother before going back to another of his drawings.

When Harry came home that evening after work, the house was filled with little scribbles and drawings. Harry came in and went into the kitchen to find Ginny cooking.

"Hey, love." Harry kissed his wife, and she kissed him back.

"How was your day?" Ginny asked, and Harry just ignored her as he kissed her neck. "Harry," Ginny whimpered and she tried to concentrate on dinner, but found she couldn't.

The next few minutes were spent with passionate kisses and closeness. When they finally parted, both were panting.

"I love you," Harry smiled lovingly into the love of his life's eyes.

"I love you, too." Ginny too stared deeply.

The couple was soon interrupted when two little footsteps came bounding into the kitchen, and the screams of,

"Daddy!" and "Uncle Harry!"

"Hey, boys." Harry crouched down and opened his arms to his boys. They both came rushing into his arms. He hugged both boys tightly, and Ginny smiled before going back to cooking the dinner.

After a delicious dinner, James and Teddy paraded Harry around the house to show him all of their marvelous creations. Harry was excited at every one, and praised both boys continually. He loved the way their face lit up when they heard the words of love and encouragement from their father. He knew what it meant them, since he'd never had it, and he wanted to make sure they knew his love for them every day.

When it was time for bed, Harry and Ginny decided to split off and then say goodnight to the other boy. Ginny had James that night, and he was ever persistent. He told Ginny a few times that he wasn't sleepy, that he couldn't go to sleep, and he even once told her that his bed was broken.

Finally, Ginny had had enough of trying to get James down. She pulled his skeleton pajama shirt on, and adjusted it, before grabbing him and holding him in her arms like a baby. James only fought it for a few moments, before he relaxed into his mother's arms. She then went over to the rocking chair in his room, and sat down easily. She quietly rocked him, cooing sweet nothingness and softly humming lullaby's she wasn't sure of the lyrics to. After a while, James was sleeping soundly in Ginny's arms.

Ginny gently kissed his forehead, making sure not to jostle him too much. As she kissed him, she took a few moments to look over his tiny features. He had a tiny little nose, not too much unlike her own, bright blue eyes, that weren't visible right now, that looked just like his Granddad Weasley's did. His floppy, messy, black hair was just like his father's and his Granddad Potter's. His personality, something quite hidden right now, reminded her very much of Fred and George, and of how she thought her father-in-law to have been like, and how Sirius had been when she'd known him.

As Ginny starred at his sleeping form a little longer, she felt a rush of emotions. This little one was hers. Her little baby, her son, her angel, and he was already so big. Just 3 years old, but still so big. And everyday he continued to get bigger. She knew that before too long he'd being going off to Hogwarts and becoming the man she'd always known he would be; just like his father.

After a little while longer, Ginny decided it might be time for herself to get to bed. She stood, slowly and without too much motion, and walked very carefully to his bed. She gently lay James on the bed, and pulled the blankets up. She leaned down, kissed him softly and before too much longer, she was leaving the room.

The next few days passed with no real event. James and Teddy played together and got even more excited for Halloween. They played dress up games, 'scary games', and other Halloween related things. They watched a few Halloween films, and read Halloween books. When Harry would get home from work, both boys had many things to tell him and jabbered away for hours. The nights were spent snuggled in bed, both Harry and Ginny holding each other close. They talked about the possibility of Ginny being pregnant, and all they wanted in the next nine months. They talked about how things might change, but nothing really in depth was spoken.

The next week came, and the beautiful leaves started to fall even harder. On that Wednesday, Harry got off of work early, and when he came home, they decided that they'd go outside and play in the beautiful fall leaves.

"We have to rake all of the leaves up first," Harry explained, but he just pulled out his wand. "Or we can use magic."

"Magic!" Teddy and James exclaimed and they bounced around the background. They both wore light jackets, trainers, and little hats. Ginny had a bit of a bigger jacket on, for she felt extra cold, and Harry too had on a light jacket.

When a huge pile of leaves lay in the middle of the yard, Harry turned to the boys.

"Okay, now you run and jump!" Harry exclaimed and both Teddy and James went darting towards the pile of leaves. Once they both fell into it, leaves went flying everywhere, and both boys giggled crazily.

"Again!" They shouted. Harry smiled and happily put the leaves back together.

After a few more times, James turned to Harry.

"Daddy, jump wif us!"

"You want me to get in the big leaf pile with you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, he too urging Harry along.

"If you're sure," Harry smiled when his boys nodded their heads dramatically. "Here we go…" Harry piled the leaves back together and they soon were darting towards the leaf pile.

"Wahoo!" James exclaimed as he flew into the large pile.

From Ginny's view, the whole thing was hilarious. She giggled and watched her family happily. She loved seeing Harry act like this was his childhood too. Sometimes it seemed that Harry was living his childhood through James, and he did a wonderful job balancing a childlike attitude and the attitude of a father and of an amazing lover.

They played for hours and hours, only stopping for a small dinner of chili. The only problem arrived quite later in the evening.

As it was mid October, the sunshine didn't last as long as it had. So when 8:00 or so dawned and the sun was already half set, and the air was cold and breezy, Ginny decided she'd go inside and make some hot cocoa.

When the cocoa was done, Ginny poked her head out the sliding back door.

"Let's come inside now!" Ginny called, hoping Harry would hear her. "I made hot cocoa!" Harry seemed to hear his wife, for he talked to the boys, and brought them running back to the house. Harry cleaned them off of the dirt and leaves, and he helped them take off their extra layers off.

"I wove hot cocoa!" James exclaimed as the small family sat together, and they all sipped their drinks carefully. James and Teddy's were much cooler than anyone else's, and it was still kind of hot to their tiny, precious mouths.

"It's very yummy," Ginny agreed with a smile.

"What do you say to Mummy?" Harry asked, and both boys chorused, 'Thank you!'. Ginny smiled.

"Of course, my little boys." Ginny then turned to Harry. "And my big man." Harry just kissed her nose in response.

The rest of the week, two days really, were spent mostly at home. Teddy would be going back home to Andromeda's on Saturday, so they spent their time with him very preciously. Thursday was the exception to the staying at home. For a few hours, they went to a park and played on the playground, before going to get ice cream. Friday was just spent at home, watching movies and lounging around the house.

On Saturday, Teddy went home and James spent the day moping around. Ginny tried to help James and play with him, but a little thought kept nagging her in the back of her mind.

'I missed my monthly,' Kept sounding in Ginny's mind. She often times was a few days off, but with all the want for a new baby, and all the trying, she wanted to believe so badly that it was pregnancy.

That Saturday, Harry had to go into the office for a few hours. Ginny didn't mind it that much when he had to go in here and there. Sure she wanted him to be at home, and to be a family together, especially when James was having a hard, but she understood his need to be at the office. But, today was an exception. She needed to talk to Harry. She needed a test, something; she needed to know for sure. She had to know that this was real. She needed this to be real.

-IMPORTANT! REALLY IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-

A/N- I have to tell all you wonderful people now- my life is crazy. What with school, family, Halie, fanfiction and now NaNoWriMo things are going to be VERY crazy in my life. So, if it takes me a while to PM you back or review reply, don't think I hate you! Far from it actually! You guys all mean the world to me, so thank you for everything. Just be patient with me throughout November, for it will be very busy. NaNoWriMo is going to start taking up LOTS of my time, so this story may lack for a few weeks, but don't fear, I love this story and I AM going to finish it! Don't worry and thank you for all the love, patience and encouragement. It means a lot to me.

Halie- I know you don't think that Ginny would dress the house up for Halloween, but it just seemed so perfect! I could see her doing it here. I hope you could still enjoy it, love. I love you very much. Thank you for everything (:

The scene with James and Ginny was based off of one of my favorite songs of the moment, "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. It's really sweet! And I'm a sap so it works! (: -And speaking of songs GO NOW and check out 'Firework' by Katy Perry. If you have DO IT AGAIN! LOOOOOOVE that song! (;

This is just another filler ): I'm sorry, but next chapter will be continuing on for reals. Gah, I really do hate writing fillers! And cliffies! ): Double boo on me! I'm so sorry! Oh and on November 13, I'll be leaving for vacation and won't be back until November 21st. So, don't expect any updates during that time, and maybe not this Friday. This may be the last one until I get back. I'm sorry, but I hope you all still love me and be patient with me! (: Thank you all!

Ugh! I have a new word obsession! While writing my NaNoWriMo, I found that I ALWAYS use the word 'though'! Ugh! I hope you guys didn't see it too much in here! :P

P.S.- I'm so sorry I haven't gotten back to you Chrissie! I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you, you're amazing! Keep being you, because you is pretty fantastic. You never cease to make me smile (beam sometimes) at the wonderful words you give me. You're too sweet!


	10. A Baby!

Chapter 10- A Baby!

_Hermione- Your Pregnancy: Week 40_

_It's time! Oh...wait...maybe...huh. If the pain starts at the top of your uterus and spreads through your lower back and pelvis, getting longer, stronger, and more frequent, it's time to call the doc. If the pain starts in your front and eases if you shift positions, it might be false labor._

_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!  
As long as she's in your belly, baby's hair and nails will continue to grow, and her lungs will keep developing. She's anywhere from 5 to 11 pounds and is getting ready for a slightly gooey introduction any day now. (Upon arrival, baby will probably be covered in blood, vernix caseosa, lanugo, and amniotic fluid.)_

_[ tip ] Pass the time by researching restaurants with cheap and healthy takeout, and collect the menus by your phone. You'll thank yourself for this one in a month or two._

"I'm home!" Harry called into the house as he floo'd in.

"Harry!"

"Daddy!" Harry heard two screams and before long, both his wife and son were tackling him in a hug. Ginny's arms thrown around his neck, and James grabbed his legs. Harry was almost tackled by the force of both of their strengths.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed, a big smile on his face. "Miss me?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed. Harry was surprised that when he went to pick James up, Ginny still clung to him. Usually, she'd let James greet his daddy first, and then she'd greet him. Something must have been up, Harry decided.

"Gin," Harry kissed her lovingly, hoping to let her know he was here and wasn't leaving. She could pull back for a moment. She just kissed him back, though. The kiss was long and hard, and when she pulled back, left Harry dazed.

"I'm so glad you're back," Ginny murmured against his lips, and that was when James snapped.

"My daddy!" James exclaimed, and he tried to push Ginny away. She wasn't expecting this, so she stumbled back a bit.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed, though all of her frustration was washed away when she saw James' said little face. Harry seemed to melt too, for he picked him up and let him cling to his neck.

"I love you, Jamie." Harry told his son as he rubbed his back.

"I missed you, Daddy," James whined. "I was sad today."

"You were sad today, Jamie?" Harry asked and James nodded against his dad's shoulder. "Why were you sad, Jamie?"

"I missed you and Teddy and Mummy was boring."

"Mummy was boring?" Harry asked, and James nodded again.

"Oh well how about we play something, now?" Harry asked his son, and James got excited.

"Yeah!" James lifted his head off of his dad's shoulder and bounced up and down. Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look and she just smiled, urging him to go play with James, and that they would talk later.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry and James played up in James' bedroom, until Ladee apparated in and told them that Ginny had finished dinner.

Dinner that night was spent simply. The dinner was pork pie with pumpkin juice. After dinner, James started to yawn and both parents saw his eyes start to flutter.

"Someone's sleepy," Harry cooed as he picked up his droopy son and Ginny placed a hand on James' back and rubbed gentle circles.

"I think it's time for bed, my baby." Ginny murmured as she kissed James' head. James laid his head on Harry's chest, and his eyes were closed.

"I think he's had a full day." Harry smiled and then the young parents took their son up to bed.

Harry held James as Ginny undressed him and then redressed him in his pajamas. They then laid him down in bed, tucked him in, and left the room.

As soon as Harry had gently shut the bedroom door, Ginny was in his arms, kissing him hard. He eagerly kissed her back, and before long had her pushed up against the wall. They kissed before the need for oxygen came, and they pulled apart. Though Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's forehead.

"Tell me," Harry murmured, knowing Ginny had something to tell him.

"Love, I think I might be pregnant," Ginny murmured and she smiled at the way Harry's face lit up. It was moments like this when she knew she loved him, when he smiled and his eye's lit up, when he looked so incredibly happy, and she knew it was because of her.

"Really?" Harry mumbled as he peppered her face in kisses.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. "I think so,"

"Have you tested?" Harry asked as he stopped kissing her, and just rested his forehead against Ginny's.

"Not yet," Ginny answered and Harry nodded.

"How do you figure, then?" Harry asked, staring deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"Missed my monthly today," Ginny answered.

"Well let's go get a test." Harry said, and then we'll know for sure.

"We can't leave James alone," Ginny reminded him and Harry groaned.

"Oh yeah," He said and Ginny giggled. "Well do you want me to go get one?" Harry murmured and Ginny chuckled.

"You badly want to know, don't you?" Ginny murmured and then she kissed her husband sweetly.

"Don't you?"

"Of course." Ginny told him. "But I think I'd better go pick it up if you want the right one."

"Last time you bought seven." Harry said with a small smirk in his eyes. Ginny lightly shoved him, before she kissed him.

"I wanted to be sure."

"Well are you gonna buy that many this time?"

"Why?"

"To make sure." Harry clarified.

"Probably." Ginny giggled.

"Should I really let you go all by yourself, into Muggle London, at night?" Harry's face held a hint of worry, and Ginny couldn't get mad of his protectiveness because he really just wanted her safe.

"I guess you could get them." Ginny told Harry and she saw a bit of relief flood his features.

"So I just buy 10 different ones?" Harry asked and Ginny couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah." Ginny kissed him gently and they shared a loving, sweet kiss before he pulled away.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go to sleep."

"I won't." And with that, Harry was off.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Don't watch." Ginny groaned.

"Oh sorry." Harry turned his back to his wife and she pulled down her knickers.

Harry had come back a few minutes previously, with a plastic grocery bag full of Muggle pregnancy tests. Harry had followed Ginny into their bathroom, but Ginny hated him watching her go to the bathroom, so she had him turn around.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked when he didn't hear anything.

"We just have to wait for it to finish processing. In the meantime, I can do another one." Ginny explained.

"Oh okay." Harry nodded his head. "Go ahead, I'll keep facing this way."

Ten minutes later, Ginny had finished the last of the tests. Harry had only seen five different ones, so that's what he had bought. And, after the five, Harry and Ginny had come to a conclusion.

"I'm so happy!" Harry picked Ginny up into his arms, and spun around with her in his arms. "Thank you so much, my love." Harry murmured and he peppered her face in kisses. "I'm gonna be a daddy again."

"And I'm gonna be a mummy again." Ginny kissed Harry soundly on the lips, and he eagerly kissed her back.

Neither Harry nor Ginny could really explain the happiness they felt in that moment. They'd been trying for this for a while, and had wanted this for longer. It was one of the best things that had ever happened to them.

Since they were both very overwhelmed with feeling, and were having a hard time describing the pure bliss, they let passion, and love take over, and soon they were both laying on the bed, intertwined together.

"I love you so much, Ginevra." Harry whispered in her ear and he kissed just behind it.

"I love you too, Harry James." Ginny groaned out.

The next hour was spent in love, as the couple celebrated the news. They were having another baby!

After the first passionate, fast and celebratory lovemaking, and then the gentle, slow love making, Harry and Ginny lay snuggled up in their large bed, both drifting off into blissful sleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_._

The next day, Harry and Ginny awoke to James jumping up and down on their bed.

"Get up!" James was chanting with every jump. Harry groaned.

"James," Harry sat up and grabbed for James, but James jumped out of his father's reach with a shriek. Harry tried again, but to no avail.

"James!" Harry exclaimed but not out of anger, more of a flustered, chuckled exclamation.

"I want ice cweam!" James exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "For bweakfast!"

"You can't have ice cream for breakfast!" Harry told James. "Maybe Granddad will take you and Teddy and Vic and Fred and Dom and everyone else after dinner."

"Yea!" James exclaimed and he jumped a few more times, before he bounced unto his bum, and Ginny sat up and grabbed him into her arms, and hugged him closely.

"I love you, Jamie." Ginny kissed her son and James giggled.

"I wove you, Mummy." James said after her, and Ginny couldn't help but feel the same bliss as last night engulf her yet again.

The day was spent playing around the house as a family, as both Harry and Ginny were in the best of moods. James loved when his parents played with him, so he ate up the attention they gave him. No one got dressed that day, until it was time to go up to the Burrow for Sunday night dinner.

"Are we going to tell anyone tonight?" Harry asked as he and Ginny were dressing.

"I don't think we should." Ginny told him.

"Why not?"

"For a few reasons. One is that Ron and Hermione's baby is going to be born any day and I don't want to take the spotlight away from them. Remember how hard it was for them to get pregnant with this baby, and we got pregnant barely a month after trying for the first time." Ginny explained. "I just think that we should let them have their moment. We'll tell everyone in a few days."

"That makes sense." Harry agreed. "You're so smart, love." Ginny giggled.

"Why thank you, Harry." Ginny kissed her husband, before she left their huge closet, and made her way over to the bathroom to brush her hair and such.

"At first I didn't think you were going to be pregnant," Harry commented as he followed Ginny into the bathroom.

"Why?" Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well I mean you haven't been sick at all," Harry said. "Remember with James you were getting sick every five minutes, and you couldn't eat very many foods."

"Don't jinx it, Harry." Ginny chuckled. "And we don't know how far along I am. There's still so much that could happen. I can only be, at the most, a month along, so you never know."

"I guess so, that's just what I remember from the beginning of James' pregnancy." Harry explained. Ginny beamed.

"I love that you remember that."

"Of course I remember it." Harry told her, and then he kissed her head. "I'm going to go get James' shows on. I'll meet you in the coming and going room."

"Okay," Ginny nodded, and Harry left the bathroom, and then their bedroom.

Before long, Harry, Ginny and James were flooing to the Burrow.

"Grandmummy!" James called into the house when they arrived, and they all heard voices coming from upstairs and in the kitchen, and Angelina was sitting there in the living room, with Fred in her lap, and she looked like she was chiding him for something.

"Freddie!" James then exclaimed when he saw his cousin.

"Jamie!" Fred called back, and he tried to wriggle out of Angelina's grasp, but she just kept her grip.

"You're not getting up yet," Angelina told him. "You can't throw blocks at Molly, or any of your other cousins, or your sister."

"But Molly was bugging me!" Fred tried to defend himself, and Angelina glared at him. He really was too smart for a three year old, Angelina had often thought.

"We'll leave you to it," Ginny told Angelina with a smile as she directed Harry out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Look who it is!" George exclaimed when he saw his sister and her family walk through the door.

"Uncle George!" James tried to get out of his father's grasp, and Harry just easily let him down, and James ran over to his uncle.

"Hey little buddy!" George picked James up and he hugged him.

"Is Freddie in trouble?" James asked, and George nodded.

"Yup, you can't throw blocks at your little cousins. It's not very nice." George said, and James just nodded his head serenely.

"George, let me have my grandbaby." Molly seemed to have finished up with whatever it was she was doing at the stove, and she was now standing by her earless son.

"Grandmum!" James opened his arms to his grandmother, and he easily went into her arms.

"I've missed you, Jamie." Molly told him and she kissed his nose. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you hungry?"

"I want ice cweam," James said and Molly chuckled.

"I do too, should Grandmum and Granddad take you guys to get ice cream after dinner?" Molly asked and James nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well do you wanna go upstairs and find your cousins to play with?" Molly asked, and James looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded his head, and Molly let him down, before he went running off and then upstairs, and Ginny called after him,

"Be nice!" Before she took a seat at the table that all the other adults were seated. It looked like everyone was already there.

"Good day?" Audrey asked Ginny and she smiled and nodded.

"It has been a nice day. I always love when Harry doesn't have to go into the Ministry," Ginny explained. "He had to go in yesterday, which wasn't fun."

"Oh I don't like it when Percy has to go in on Saturday's either." Audrey agreed.

"I hate when Ron goes in too, especially when I feel like I'm going to explode." Hermione commented, her voice was slightly breathless, and she sounded a bit winded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said sympathetically. "Any day now, huh?"

"Today's her due date." Hermione explained and Ginny smiled.

"Zat is so exciting!" Fleur exclaimed. "'ave you decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione said. "We've just thought over a lot of possibilities."

"Times running out," George commented and Hermione sighed.

"I wish it was out now."

"I bet." Audrey said. "I know how that is. I just did it for the second time."

"You're done, huh, Audrey?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, two little girls are just perfect." Percy answered.

"Two is more than enough," Angelina agreed as she entered the kitchen from the living room door.

"How'd it go?" George asked his wife as she took a seat next to him.

"Well Fred doesn't like to listen, that's for sure."

"What'd you empty threat him with?" George asked with a smirk.

"I do not empty threat him!" Angelina defended herself. "When I threaten him, I always go through with it."

"Sure you do," George winked at Bill who was sitting across the table from him, and Bill just chuckled.

"I'm sure you never empty threaten either of them, George," Bill said, sarcasm strong in his tone.

"I'm a perfect father," George said and everyone laughed.

"I'm sure you are, George," Molly patted his cheek as she placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "Dinners ready."

After everyone ate dinner, which always took quite some time with such a large crowd, and lots of little ones, Molly and Arthur told the parents that they'd be taking the kids to get ice cream. They'd take Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James, Roxanne, Louis and Molly. All the parents agreed, and said they'd just hang around the Burrow until they got back.

"Dom, don't run off!" Molly called to her little granddaughter once they'd left the Burrow property. They were taking the kids into the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole, the nearest town to their house.

"Okay," Dom said solemnly, and at first she carried herself in a somber, sad way, before she, as any little kid, forgot why she was mad, and was soon skipping and bouncing around with each step. She was stepping from each stone on the path, onto another, with James and Fred right next to her, doing the same.

"What flavor are you going to get?" Arthur asked, addressing everyone in the group, as he followed all of his little grandchildren, though he held little Molly in his arms. As he watched all of his little ones, all jumping around, bouncing, skipping or doing some other manner of energy, he felt a swell of pride and love inside.

"Chocolate!"

"Double chocowate!"

"Stwaberry!"

Arthur chuckled at all of their exclamations of joy. He remembered what it was to be young, and be so happy that you were getting ice cream, and the tiny things meant the most. He loved to watch the pure joy and innocence flash on the faces of his grandbabies as they jumped from the stones, and Victoire started to direct a game of it.

Soon enough, the small group made it to the ice cream parlor of the small town, and they were all ordering. Once they had ordered, paid, and received their cones, they took a seat in a large, circular booth. The little ones sat by either Molly or Arthur to make sure that they didn't make a complete mess of themselves.

"Thank you, Grandmum and Granddad." Victoire said between licks as she remembered that her mother had told her to always thank everyone. Victoire thought that her mother was always telling her this, and she had even told her to before she had let her go that evening.

"Of course, Victoire," Molly smiled at her, and Arthur kissed her head from where she sat next to him.

The rest of the night was spent finishing ice cream cones, trying to clean them with _scourgify_ whilst in the presence of Muggles, walking back to the Burrow with the sun setting above them, and then the long goodbyes. They said goodbye multiple times, before the all began flooing home.

That night, all the kids fell to sleep easily, after having such an eventfully exhausting day. But a good day, and a happy day to everyone. They all had something to be excited about, whether it was Hermione and Ron's baby, or for Harry and Ginny it was their big secret. But, the Weasley's, as always, had only happy, good things to look forward to.

_**-IMPORTANT! READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- .!

I'm sorry for the delay, but rest assured I have a very good reason. 1. I was on vacation for 10 days. 2. I got back and since I had missed a full week of high school, I had MOUNTAINS of homework/schoolwork to catch up, and every free chance I had, writing was the last thing on my list. 3. I had to start on Christmas stories for my bestest friend and my two little sisters, which is a BIG project. 4. My grandpa had surgery to remove something (I forgot what it was) because it was cancerous so I've been with my family a lot during this hard time. But, anyway, I have this up now, so thank you to all of my loyal fans who have been here with me through it all! I promise things should be getting back to normal soon.

..! (wizard rock band!) They're AMAZING! Go check them out!

I have a new youtube channel with Halie! (: It's dragondung2 so go check us out! I hope you all enjoy seeing me for the first time, and getting to know me a little better through video!

To make sure you all keep reading, I'll have to say this: Next chapter FOR SURE is going to be Rose's birth. I'm so sorry, I thought this one would be it, but it's just a good length how it is, and it's been so long since I've updated, and I didn't want to make you guys wait for me to write Rose's birth, so this is what you get! Thank you! ;)

Love- I thought of you when George said 'Yup'! hahahaha! ;) I literally said out loud yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Hehehehehe! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry that this was probably a big letdown, but I love you very much! Thank you for being a reader, a reviewer and my best friend. I love you!

Chapterly Question: So…. What'd you all think of DEATHLY HALLOWS?

Oh and to end this, I want to let you all know that I will NEVER discontinue this story! Rest assured, this story WILL be completed, even if sometimes there are tiny delays! Thank you for sticking with me!


	11. Welcome Rose Anne Weasley!

Chapter 11: Welcome Rose Anne Weasley!

_Hermione: Your Pregnancy: Week 40_

_It's time! Oh...wait...maybe...huh. If the pain starts at the top of your uterus and spreads through your lower back and pelvis, getting longer, stronger, and more frequent, it's time to call the doc. If the pain starts in your front and eases if you shift positions, it might be false labor._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
As long as she's in your belly, baby's hair and nails will continue to grow, and her lungs will keep developing. She's anywhere from 5 to 11 pounds and is getting ready for a slightly gooey introduction any day now. (Upon arrival, baby will probably be covered in blood, vernix caseosa, lanugo, and amniotic fluid.)_

**_[ tip ] _**_Pass the time by researching restaurants with cheap and healthy takeout, and collect the menus by your phone. You'll thank yourself for this one in a month or two._

Hermione awoke with a start, and a groan. Her whole body ached, especially her lower back. She didn't know what was wrong, but she needed pain potion right away. As she made the decision to go get something to numb the pain, she felt something wet and sticky escape from her body and at first she thought she had wet the bed, before realization dawned on the bright witch; she was in labor.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ron! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?" Ron's groggy, clueless voice floated through the air, though it only aggravated her.

"Ron! Wake the bloody crap up!" Hermione exclaimed as a sharp pain seared in her stomach.

"What?" At Hermione's urgent words, Ron slowly came to existence. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor!" Hermione shrieked out in pain.

"What?" Ron quickly sat up at this. "Really? Now?"

"No!" Hermione's voice was pained and sarcastic. "I just woke you up and peed in our bed for fun!"

"Ewe, Hermione, why'd you do that?" Ron's face was disgusted.

"Ronald Weasley! You thick prat!" Hermione shrieked out again. "I'm having our baby!"

"Right now?" Ron's voice was surprised, a bit skeptic, and even frantic.

"Yes, bloody right now!" Hermione snapped.

"Should we go to St. Mungo's?" Ron asked, and Hermione barely held back a sarcastic, smart retort.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, okay!" Ron quickly sat up and climbed out of bed. "What do we do?"

"Ron!" Hermione moaned in pain and she quickly clutched her belly.

"What's wrong?" Ron's voice was frantic as he rushed to his wife's side.

"Get me to St. Mungo's. Now." Hermione ground out between her gritted teeth.

"Okay!" Ron exclaimed and he slowly eased Hermione out of bed. He wrapped a supporting arm around her waist and led her out of their bedroom, down the hall, and helped her down the stairs, slowly taking one step at a time. Hermione was able to do most of the stairs with no trouble, only stopping once in pain as she stood and squeezed Ron's hand tightly.

When they got down stairs, Ron walked her over to the fireplace.

"Ron! The bag!" Hermione turned to her husband.

"What bag?" Ron asked his wife.

"The bag that I packed for when I have to stay at St. Mungos!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's right by the closet door!"

"Okay, I'll go get it!" Ron assured her, and darted off.

"Hurry!" Hermione groaned in pain. "I can't wait much longer!"

Soon enough, Ron had come downstairs with the bag and they had flooed over to St. Mungos.

"We need help!" Ron exclaimed as they stood in the lobby of St. Mungo's. "She's having a baby here!"

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione tried to chide her husband, but he only kept trying to get some help.

"We need a room!" Ron exclaimed. "Now!"

"Ron, Hermione?" Padma Goldstein appeared from the hallway just then.

"Oh good!" Ron exclaimed. "Padma, Hermione's, having the baby!"

"Oh well, let's get her back in a delivery room." Padma said. "Come on, follow me."

Padma led Ron and Hermione back through the hallways, until they got to a room and Padma led them inside.

"Here change into this, Hermione." Padma gestured to a robe lying on the bed. "And then get onto the bed."

"Okay," Hermione said through her labored breathing.

Hermione quickly changed and then settled onto the bed.

"Wow," Padma smiled at her patient as she checked her over. "You've dilated quite quickly. Have you been having contractions for awhile?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "Well at least I think so."

"Well you should be able to push in a few hours," Padma told her.

"Hours?" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed, though both for different reasons.

"Maybe Ron should step out for a minute," Padma suggested with her eyebrows raised.

"I think that'd be best," Hermione agreed.

"I can't leave you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Then calm down!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I am calm!" Ron exclaimed back.

"Just go call the family or something," Hermione told him. "I can't handle the stress right now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Leave!" Hermione snapped and Ron quickly stood up.

"I'll call everyone and be right back," Ron told Hermione lovingly.

"Okay." Hermione said, and Ron rushed from the room.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron's head appeared in the fireplace of the Burrow. It was quite late at night, so Ron figured they were sleeping. "Mum! Dad!"

After a few minutes he heard someone walking down the stairs, and in no time, his parents appeared.

"Ron?" Molly mumbled sleepily. "What is it?"

"Hermione's in labor!" Ron exclaimed, half in stress, half in excitement.

"Oh!" This seemed to shock his mother into action. "Well, we need to get her to St. Mungo's-" Ron cut his mother off.

"She's already there," Ron told her.

"Oh good," Molly nodded. "Well, umm, why aren't you with her?"

"I came to get you guys," Ron explained. "And Hermione kinda kicked me out." Ron mumbled the last part, but Molly caught it.

"Kicked you out?" Molly furrowed her eyebrows, a slight glare in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"She said I was stressing her out," Ron mumbled.

"Ron, maybe your father needs to have the conversation with you that he had with your brothers, and Harry too." Molly suggested.

"Aw, the first time father talk, "Arthur smiled. "Maybe that's a good idea,"

"Well could you make it quick because I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs," Ron said and a grimace crossed his face.

"Oh, dear!" Molly seemed to remember what was going on. "Well your father will have to give you that talk later. We'll just notify all of your siblings and then be at St. Mungo's."

"Okay, thanks Mum," Ron smiled. "I'll see you both soon."

"Ron," Arthur spoke. "Just stay calm and love her."

"Okay," Ron nodded and he looked quite overwhelmed as he pulled his head out of the fireplace.

Once he was back in St. Mungo's, he slowly got to his feet and once he had regained the feeling of his legs, he rushed off to where he knew Hermione's room was.

"How is she?" As Ron approached Hermione's door, Padma was walking out.

"She just sent me to get you." Padma smiled. "But nothings really changed. Just contractions and pain."

"Oh, well I better get in there." Ron told her.

"And you're going to stay calm?" Padma asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I'll try," Ron said and he gave a little half smile.

"Okay, go on in there, then." Padma told him, and he slowly walked into the room and Padma followed.

"I'm back, love," Ron murmured as he walked over to her side.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why were you gone so long?" Her voice was slightly shrill, and Ron rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry, love!" Ron took her hand in his own and she gripped it tightly.

"You're so doing this next time," Hermione was able to grit out.

"I'm sorry," Ron cooed. "I'm here. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm in so much bloody pain!"

"I'm sorry," Ron tried to correct. "What can I do to help?"

"Just shut up!" Hermione exclaimed and her hand clamped down on his tightly, as a rush of pain took her over. "Ugh!" Hermione moaned.

"You're doing great, Hermione." Padma told her as the contraction ended. "Is there anything we can get you?"

"Not right now," Hermione mumbled.

"The families here," A nurse had popped her head into the room. "All of them."

"Do you want any visitors?" Padma turned to Hermione.

"Ron, my parents!" Hermione exclaimed. "I want my mum!"

"Umm… I can't leave you again!"

"Ron!" Hermione whimpered.

"Uh, okay," Ron nodded. "I'll be right back, love."

"Hurry!"

Ron rushed off to the lobby, thoughts running through his head and he wondered what he was going to do. He didn't have time to go all the way to the other side of London, apparation or not.

"Ron!" Harry was the first to spot the father to be. "Is she here?"

"The baby?" Ron asked, and Harry chuckled and nodded. "No, not yet."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded. "How's Hermione?"

"She's, well… she's okay, I guess." Ron answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked and Ron noticed his sister standing there with James sleeping in her arms.

"Actually, Harry you know where Hermione's parents live don't you?" Ron asked and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. That summer after the war we went over all the time." Harry answered in confusion.

"Could you please go get them?" Ron asked urgently. "Hermione wants them here, but I can't leave her again!"

"Again?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I had to get Mum and Dad!" Ron defended.

"Oh sorry," Harry put his hands up in mock defense. "Sure, I guess we could go get them." Harry answered Ron's previous question.

"**We** aren't doing anything." Ginny said and she gave her husband a look.

"Me, I guess." Harry said.

"Thanks, mate!" Ron said excitedly. "I'll see you soon!" Ron seemed to say the last bit to his family at large as he ran off down the hall and back to his wife.

"Harry, I'm just not feeling good." Ginny moaned as she handed him James and slumped into a lobby chair. "My head is thumping and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Aw, love, I'm sorry sweetie." Harry cooed sympathetically. "Is it…?" Harry let his voice trail off and Ginny just shrugged.

"Probably." Ginny answered miserably.

"I'm sorry, love. Do you want to go home and we can come get you when she's born?" Harry asked.

"No, I wanna stay." Ginny closed her eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get Hermione's parents with James, and we'll be right back." Harry told Ginny. She started to nod, but when she paled, she quickly stopped.

"Okay," Ginny murmured.

"I love you," Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head.

"Love you, too," She murmured.

"Here we are," Harry murmured to the still sleeping James, as they apparated and then walked to the Granger home.

Harry walked up to the door of the small home that he had only been to a handful of times. He walked onto the porch and then he freed one of his hands so as to knock on the door. He couldn't help but feel bad as it was quite a late hour in the night. The stars and moon twinkled in the night sky, basking everything in the midnight glow. The streets were free of all people and noise. The houses were still and the movement was the street light a little ways down flickering every few seconds.

Feeling guilt again, Harry rapped on the front door again. This time, Harry heard heavy steps on the stairs, and then the front door unlocked and opened and there stood a disgruntled, sleepy looking man.

"Hello, Mr. Granger." Harry greeted him.

"Harry?" His voice was surprised and he rubbed his eyes. "What in the world are you doing here?" Though Harry was unable to answer as Mrs. Granger appeared at the door.

"Harry, dear! What a pleasure," She smiled. "To what do we owe this late night visit?"

"Well, Ron sent me because Hermione's in labor," Harry decided to cut right to the chase.

"Oh!" Mrs. Granger's eyes got wide. "Well, we better get there. St. Mungo's, correct?" Harry nodded. "Alright. We'll be dressed and then ready to go. Do come in." Harry entered the house and stood in the entryway as both Mr. And Mrs. Granger rushed off.

Harry stood awkwardly, his arms getting tired with James' weight, as he waited for the Granger's to come back down.

Within a few more minutes, the couple came rushing down the stairs, Mrs. Granger still trying to get her jacket on.

"Will we be apparating?" Mr. Granger asked, a glint of excitement in his eyes. He was like the opposite of Arthur; a lover of all things magical. Arthur and Mr. Granger got along perfectly, sharing facts and ideas with the other.

"Yeah, we are." Harry nodded and he adjusted James in his arms, which brought two sets of eyes on the little, sleeping boy.

"Oh and this is little James?" Mrs. Granger clarified and Harry nodded with a smile. "My it's been sometime since we saw you last."

"Yeah, it has." Harry agreed. "Though we better get going. Hermione's waiting for us."

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Granger seemed to jump back into action. "Well let's go!"

"Jane! Hugo!" Molly jumped up from her seat when she saw the Grangers and Harry arrive.

"Molly!" Jane smiled at her in-law, as they hugged and Molly quickly rushed her off to the room of her daughter.

Hours later, Hermione was pushing, pain coursing through her body.

"Good job, honey." Jane smiled at her daughter from where she stood on one side; Ron was on the other side.

"How much bloody longer?" Hermione asked miserably.

"You're almost there," Padma told her and she smiled encouragingly.

"Within the next hour?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Most likely," Padma nodded. "It's hard to say exactly at the moment." Hermione groaned.

"It's been hours!"

"It'll be soon, Hermione." Padma promised her. "It looks like if you do a few more big pushes she should be here."

"Really?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"I think so," Padma nodded her head.

"Finally!" Hermione's voice held anxiety, excitement, and even desperation.

"You're doing great, dear." Jane smiled as she tried to encourage her daughter to keep going.

"Okay, Hermione," Padma glanced at one of her magical monitors and then back at her patient. "On the count of three. 1…2…3…"

The next several minutes, Hermione's face was contorted with pain, as she pushed with all her might. Her hand was clamped down hard on Ron's and she was groaning and whimpering with pain.

"Come on, Hermione!" Padma spoke encouragingly. "This could be it!"

"Ugh!" Hermione's voice was ragged and scruffy due to all of the screaming, groaning, moaning and shrieking she'd done the last few hours.

"Almost!" Padma continued to encourage, and she herself was getting quite excited. "I can see her head!"

The next few minutes were a blur to Hermione. A blur of pain, excitement, relief, and love. She remembered pushing and pushing, and the feeling she got when her baby girl was finally here. She remembered Padma having Ron, after Hermione had let go of his bruised hand, come over and cut their baby's umbilical cord. Then, she saw Padma hand her baby to a nurse and she left.

"Where's she-" Padma cut Hermione off.

"They're just going to wash her up, weigh her, things like that. Ron, you can go if you'd like." Ron looked to his wife and she nodded.

"Okay," Ron nodded.

"It's just down that hall," Padma pointed out, and Ron disappeared.

Ron couldn't believe that his little baby girl was here. The nine months of waiting, the miscarriage, everything was over. And Ron was a father. It didn't seem real. Sure he had seen her, but it was only for a moment. He was glad that Hermione had allowed him to leave and go see her again. What he was most looking forward to was holding her, studying her, and as weird as it sounded, taking care of her.

Ron soon arrived at the door Padma had pointed out. He slowly pushed the door open, and entered the room. It seemed to be a nursery of sorts, for there were more than one baby and nurse.

"Mr. Weasley," Ron looked up to the sound of his name, and saw the nurse that had been in the room earlier. Ron walked over to her, and saw his baby laying on the little table.

"She's a very good baby." The nurse commented. "Barely cries at all." Ron didn't know what to say as he gazed at his little girl. The rest of the world faded away, and he barely heard the nurse speak.

Her little eyes were brown, 'like her mum's', Ron thought, and there was a little glint of innocence and preciousness. Her head was sprinkled with a bit of bright red, curly hair. Her face was barely scrunched up as she whimpered and cooed. Ron felt an ache to lean down and pick her up, but knew he had to let the nurse finish.

"Does she have a name?" The nurse asked and this knocked Ron out of his reverie.

"Not yet."

The next little while went by quickly. Ron stayed with his little one the entire time, and when she was done and swaddled up, Ron carried her back to Hermione's room. They then cooed, and fawned over her, before they decided to let the family come see her. First, they invited Jane, Hugo, Molly and Arthur. They all took turns holding her, and gushing over her. It was Jane and Hugo's first grandbaby, and so they were very exited. And though she was Molly and Arthur's ninth, they were still so happy to have her.

When the parents left, Ron and Hermione told them to send in Harry and Ginny. A few minutes later, Harry and Ginny entered the hospital room.

"Congratulations!" Ginny told them as she entered the room, leaning most of her weight on her husband.

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you," Hermione said tiredly, and a beam lit up her face. "It's so good to have her."

"Her?" Ginny asked. "Do you guys have a name yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we do." Hermione beamed again, and they saw her eyes fill with tears. She exchanged a look with Ron, before she turned back to the couple, or it seemed, to Harry.

"Well, we wanted her name to mean something," Hermione started. "To have a significance. But, when we couldn't think of anything fitting, we sort of gave up. But, then I got this great idea." Hermione stopped her and reached up to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, hormones."

"Don't be sorry." Ginny told her. "Go on."

"Okay," Hermione took a deep breath. "So, I got this idea. I thought about the war. I thought about how we nearly died, nearly lost a numerous amount of times. But, it seemed we always came out alive. I then pondered why did we win all those times? What kept us alive? And I came to the conclusion that it was because of you, Harry." Harry tried to protest, just as Hermione knew he could, so she just gave him a pleading look. "Let me finish."

"Okay," Harry nodded, but he quickly got out, "It wasn't just me."

"I know," Hermione told him, and the tears collected again. "I thought about all the times you saved all of us, and I remembered what Dumbledore told you," Hermione couldn't' stop the tears from dripping down her cheeks, and Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "That it was your mother's love that protected you, protected us, protected the entire Wizarding World. Your mum, Harry," hermione was chocking over her words, and Ron too had tears in his eyes, as did Harry and Ginny. "Your mum mad a huge sacrifice for us, because of her love. She was brave." Hermione watched as Harry's eyes glazed, and a few tears fell from his eyes as did Ginny's.

"But, I couldn't use Lily, that's for you two," Hermione continued. "But I thought of how else I could honor her. And then I remembered the key was love. Dumbledore told you that love was the strongest magic. I thought of all the love in my life, and then the perfect name came to me. I knew her name." Hermione didn't want to bawl right now, but she just felt so much emotion. The tears seemed to fall of their own accord, and she was relieved to note that everyone was in the same state as she, besides the sleeping baby in her arms of course.

"Harry, Ginny, meet your goddaughter, Rose Anne Weasley." Hermione murmured.

"Hermione," Harry moved towards the hospital bed. "Ron, thank you both so much. My mum would be so honored." Harry smiled. "I'm honored.

"You're like a brother to me, Harry," Hermione murmured. "It only seemed fit." Hermione then bit her lower lip gently. "Are you sure you don't mind, thought?"

"I'm glad." Hermione smiled, a bit of relief evident on her face.

"Can I hold her?" Ginny asked, and Hermione looked up at her sister-in-law, and one of her best friends.

"Of course, Gin." Ginny walked over and leaned down to take Rose from Hermione.

"Oh hello, little one," Ginny cooed. "You've already got the Weasley hair,"

"And Hermione's eyes," Ron spoke up from where he stood beside his wife.

"And a little dash of freckles," Hermione added.

"She's beautiful, you guys," Harry told them.

"I know," Ron murmured, whilst Hermione answered, "Thank you."

The room was quiet as the friends who had become family stood around and passed the little baby. After a little while, Harry and Ginny left, promising that they'd be back to visit very soon, but that James needed to get home. Tomorrow they said that James could meet his new cousin, but he was kind of in a crazy mood tonight, and it wouldn't be good to bring the energetic three year old into a room with a new born baby.

After Harry and Ginny left, the rest of the family went in and met their new niece and cousin. Everyone congratulated Ron and Hermione for they felt that Ron and Hermione deserved this more than anyone. All the struggles they had been through, all the sadness, it was all over, and now they had what they had always wanted.

Dumbledore was right; love really was the strongest magic.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE!-**_

A/N- Sorry. Life has been very mean to me lately, and thrown a lot of stuff in my path, but I think that things are going to start getting better, or so I hope. Anyway, all I can say is that I'm sorry this is late. I didn't want to take this long. I was just was busy, and sad, and life was crazy. So, I hope that updates will start to be more frequent. I'll try. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, and follows this story. You all mean an awful lot to me. Thank you.

One word: Tangled. Three words: Is FREAKIN amazing.

Um… don't really know what else to say! I guess check out dragondung2 on youtube, for a bunch of crazy fun videos by me and Halie!

And last, but certainly, not least, thank you, love! You're my bestest bestest friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you! Thank you for all the memories, and for sticking with me through everything! I love you soooo much, Halie, love!


	12. Healthy Baby

Chapter 12- Healthy Baby

A/N- This is dedicated to Gabby aka PhoenixStar93! I hope you enjoy this, Gabby! (: Thank you for everything!

"Are you going into the Ministry today?" Ginny asked her husband.

"I probably should," Harry nodded. "I didn't go in yesterday."

"True," Ginny nodded. "I think that I'm going to see Hermione." Ginny told him. "She's leaving St. Mungo's later." Ginny looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think I'll talk to Padma about…" She let her voice trail off.

"About the ba-" Harry started but Ginny quickly cut him off.

"Yes, Harry." Ginny quickly said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked and Ginny pointed over at James who sat at the kitchen table eating yogurt. At this Harry was even more confused. "Why can't, "Harry pointed at James, "he know?"

"Not yet." Ginny told Harry. "Don't you think we should wait and sit him down and explain it, opposed to him over hearing it from us and then telling the entire family?"

"Oh I guess so," Harry agreed. "Makes sense."

"I know," Ginny smirked. "Do you want some more yogurt, James?"

"Uh-huh," James said, though his mouth was full of food. Ginny chuckled and went over to pick up his bowl. She then dished him more of the simple yogurt and then added granola and raspberries and blueberries. She then drizzled some honey on top.

"Mmmm," Ginny smiled at her son. "Yummy, Jamie,"

"I want my yogurt!" James exclaimed and Ginny brought it over to him.

"Did you get enough breakfast?" Ginny then asked her husband and he nodded.

"Yeah," Harry smiled at his wife lovingly. "Thanks, Gin."

"Yep," Ginny smiled.

"I better get going." Harry then said. "Ron won't be there so I may have a bit of extra work to do."

"Will you be late?"

"Maybe, but not by much."

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "I'll have dinner ready."

"Thanks, Gin." Harry kissed his wife sweetly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Ginny kissed him once more, before he went over and kissed James on the head.

"See you later, Jamie. Be good for Mummy. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy." James said as he stuffed a huge bit of food, his spoonful of yogurt, granola and a large raspberry.

And with that, Harry left the kitchen to floo to the Ministry.

When James finished his breakfast, and Ginny had some toast-one of the only foods she could really keep down at the moment- Ginny took James upstairs to get him ready for the day.

"We're going to see Aunt Hermione and baby Rose." Ginny told James. "Do you wanna go see them?"

"Uh-huh," James bounced in his mother's arms.

"Well then you need to get dressed." Ginny told her son.

"I don't wanna get dressed!" James wined and Ginny sighed. Lately Ginny couldn't get James to get dressed. He would fight with her to stay in his pajamas, and Ginny didn't know if she could handle it today.

"You have to, James." Ginny told him. "So that we can go see Aunt Hermione."

"I wanna go in my jammies!" James exclaimed.

"You can't, though." Ginny told her son a bit sternly. "Mummy doesn't feel well, so you need to be nice for me."

"Pwease, Mummy!" James gave his mother a pleading look.

"But, James, you have to wear clothes," Ginny told him, her voice getting angrier.

"Mummy!" James' face contorted with anger and Ginny felt something explode inside her, and she knew It was her hormones.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled. "You're going to wear clothing!" Ginny sat James down on his messy bed and walked into a closet. She grabbed him an outfit and brought it out to him. "Put your arms up."

Ginny in a frustrated manner, took of James' pajamas and then put him into his clothes. She then picked him up and carried him into her bedroom. She set him on her own bed before changing into clothes of her own.

"Now, what do you say to Mummy?" Ginny asked James as she sat on the bed in front of James.

"I'm sorry, Mummy." James murmured quietly and Ginny feel a bit bad for the way she had treated James.

"James, it's okay," Ginny brought James over and into her arms. "Do you know why Mummy got mad at you?" Ginny then asked her son, and Ginny knew t was the smart thing to do when James shook his head 'no'. "Oh, James, honey, it was because you weren't listening to Mummy or doing what I told you to."

"Oh." James looked thoughtful, as if this meant something to him and Ginny felt bad. She needed to remember to make sure he understood when she yelled. Maybe now he would have an easier time getting dressed in the morning, but that was just wishful thinking.

"Should we go see Aunt Hermione and Rose now?" Ginny asked and James nodded.

Within no time, Ginny and James were walking through the halls of St. Mungo's. Ginny knew where Hermione's room was, so there was no need to stop and ask.

As they approached the room, Ginny gently rapped on the door, before pushing it open.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny smiled at her sister-in-law, and she gently set James on the ground and he rushed to Hermione for a hug.

"Hey guys," Hermione hugged James.

"Where's Rose?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well we're leaving in about an hour, so they're doing one last check up." Hermione explained.

"Where's Ron?"

"With Rose."

"Can I see baby Rosie?" James asked his Aunt anxiously.

"When she comes back." Hermione told him. "Is that okay?"

"Okay," James agreed with what sounded like a put out sigh and both women barely stifled a laugh.

The three family members just talked and enjoyed the company for the following half hour, before Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Gin, hey James." Ron greeted them. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just came to visit," Ginny told him. "Is that okay?" Ron chuckled.

"'Course it's okay." Ron assured her. "We all came to see James."

"Yes you all did." Ginny agreed, but her tone made Ron laugh.

"is Rose coming?" hermione then asked and it looked as if she'd been dying to ask.

"Yeah, they're bringing her, and then we can leave."

"Oh good." Hermione smiled largely. "I just want to go home."

"Oh I bet," Ginny said. "I hated staying here. I just wanted to come in, have James, and leave." Hermione chuckled.

"Oh me too," She said.

Rose arrived just then, with a nurse Ginny recognized as Sally; one of Padma's nurses.

"Here she is," Sally smirked and Hermione climbed out of bed, and over to Rose. She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to change and get everything together, and then we can go." Hermione spoke and Ron nodded.

"It's Rosie!" James then exclaimed and he rushed over to her. "Hi Rosie."

"She's so pretty, huh?" Ginny came over to stand by her son.

"Yeah," James agreed. "I love babies." At these words, she felt her heart warm with happiness. Though she hadn't realized it until just then, she needed to hear James say those words.

"You love babies?" Ginny asked her son with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah." James nodded his head. "Lucy and Rosie are babies."

"Hear that, Gin?" Ron spoke up from where he stood gathering things together. "You guys should have another baby." Ginny smiled at that. If only he knew how close he was; though Ginny ignored him.

In only a few minutes, Ron and Hermione were ready to go.

"Thanks for coming." Hermione hugged Ginny and then James.

"Of course." Ginny smiled. "Now you two take care of her."

"We will." Ron had a huge grin on his face.

They finished their goodbyes and walked to the fireplaces together. But, once Ron, Hermione and Rose had flooed away, Ginny walked instead to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello," The receptionist greeted her blandly.

"Hi, could I talk with Healer Padma Patil-Goldstein? I'm a friend."

"Name?"

"Ginny Potter." And just as always, the lady's eyes widened.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter! I'll see if she has any openings." She quickly looked through a few papers. "You're a friend?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then just go on back to her office." The lady smiled.

"Thanks."

Ginny, with James in her arms, went back to the office she hadn't been to in years. She had many memories in that room. It was where she'd first heard James' heartbeat and where she'd first saw him, too.

Once Ginny came to the door, she knocked and within moments Padma opened the door.

"Ginny!" Padma exclaimed when she saw her, and they exchanged a sloppy, one-armed hug. "What a surprise!"

"Hey Padma," Ginny smiled. "I though you'd be surprised."

"Well, no one ever come into the office unless…" Padma's voice trailed off, but Ginny heard the question in her voice.

"Here we go again." Ginny offered with a small shrug and a smile.

The next while was spent going through the familiar checkup. Padma assured Ginny that she indeed was pregnant. She then checked her over and found both her and the baby healthy. Padma told her that she was only 4 weeks along.

"Well congratulations, Ginny." Padma told her when they finished.

"Thank you," Ginny beamed. "We're both so excited."

"I'm sure!" Padma smiled. "Well I have another appointment, so I'll just owl. You when it's time to come in again."

"Okay, thank you, Padma." Ginny cooped up James who had fallen asleep on a chair and soon they were at home.

Ginny took James upstairs and laid him in his bed before she came back downstairs.

Her mind was swimming with many thoughts. It somehow seemed more official now. She was having a baby.

That night, Harry came home from work only a tad later than usual. When he got home he found Ginny and James in the kitchen. James sat at the table eating and Ginny was assisting him.

"Hey, love." Harry greeted his wife.

"Hey," Ginny smiled, before gesturing to their son. "We tried to wait, but James couldn't wait any longer." Harry chuckled.

"That's okay." Harry told her. "Don't think I would've been able to either."

"I waited." Ginny told him.

"Oh, well thank you, love."

"It's mostly because I can't stand to look at it, or smell it." Ginny said with a chuckle. Harry kissed the side of her head. "But you can help yourself." Ginny told him, and he did just that.

The small family sat together around the table and James and Harry at the dinner while Ginny sat picking a small bowl of soup.

"How was the ministry?" Ginny asked her husband as she looked up with a sick expression on her face.

"It was okay. Not much going on." Harry didn't even look up from his plate.

"Oh good." Ginny nodded but quickly thought better of it.

"Mummy?" James' voice sounded concerned.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna throw up?" At James' words, a few things happened all at once. Harry looked up at his wife, while she jumped from the table, her hand at her mouth and she raced from the room. As Harry watched Ginny race away, he too jumped up and after her.

When Harry got into the bathroom, Ginny was leaning over the toilet, emptying her stomach.

"Love," Harry quickly raced to Ginny and with on hand he collected her hair and with the other he began to soothingly rub her back. After a minute or so, Ginny leaned back into Harry.

"Are you sick, Mummy?" James' little voice spoke from the doorway and both of his parent's looked over at him.

"Yeah, Mummy doesn't feel too good." Harry told his son and James nodded. He walked inside the bathroom and over to Ginny. She opened her arms for him and he snuggled up to her.

"I'll kiss it better," James then kissed Ginny's tummy.

"Oh thank you, Jamie." Ginny smiled down at her son.

The small family soon got up, finished dinner and then put James to bed. Once James was asleep, Harry and Ginny were found in their master bathroom. Ginny, with her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, laid in their large tub full of warm soapy water. Harry sat on the edge of the tub.

"So how was the healers?" Harry asked, as he watched his wife lounge and close her eyes.

"Well, our baby is only 4 weeks along. Baby's healthy and so am I. The baby's not due until May." Ginny explained. Harry had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm so excited, Gin." Harry took one of Ginny's wet hands and kissed it gently.

"I know, honey, me too." Ginny agreed. "It feels more real now."

"When do you think we should tell James?" Harry asked.

"Soon." Ginny said. "But with all the Halloween things coming up, I think we should wait a little longer."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded.

"Don't you think that's a good idea?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do, love. I trust you and your reasoning." Harry told her.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Gin."

"So, can I?" Ron asked slightly cautiously, and for what felt like the millionth time.

"Can you what?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Go golfing." Ron asked with an eye roll.

"I already told you." Hermione said impatiently.

"You did?"

"Yes I did, Ronald."

"Which was…" Hermione huffed.

"Ron! If you want an answer then listen to me the first time!"

"Well, I didn't hear you!"

"That's because you're an idiot!"

"Whatever," Ron again rolled his eyes. "So can I go?"

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Hermione turned her back on Ron and walked the other way.

"What?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Well I just thought you'd want to stay at home and help me with Rose." Hermione said a bit icily.

"It's just for like a few hours." Ron defended. "I'm not going to be gone all day."

"Well fine then."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't raise your voice." Hermione glared. "I just got Rose to sleep."

"Then don't' be so difficult!"

"Difficult?" Hermione looked livid. "What am I doing wrong here?"

"I don't see why I can't go!" Ron changed subjects a bit. "Everybody's going! Well, except Percy, but like he'd miss work." Hermione groaned.

"Just whatever, Ron." Hermione said. "Go if you want to."

"I don't want you mad at me, though!"

"Well how would you feel if I said I was going out with Ginny tomorrow, so you had to take care of Rose alone?"

"You're her Mum though."

"Yeah, and you're her dad."

"Well what about when I go back to work?"

"Rose will be bigger then!"

"Fine, I'll stay home." Ron said grouchily.

"I don't want you to with that attitude!" Hermione crossed her arms angrily.

"Hermione," Ron sighed. "I do want to stay with you and Rose."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Hermione, I do. I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You promise that you want to stay?"

"Of course I want to." Ron assured her. "I love you both." Ron opened his arms for his wife and she walked over to him and let him hug her closely,

"I love you, too." Hermione's voice was muffled but Ron heard her anyway.

"Have fun." Ginny kissed her husband.

"It should be a lot of fun." Harry kissed her again. "Have fun with James." Ginny smiled.

"If he's in a good mood." Harry laughed.

"Well I better go." Harry kissed her again. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too."

It was three days after Ginny's healer visit. Today, Harry was going Muggle golfing with Bill, Charlie, George, Neville and Lee Jordan. Percy couldn't go because he was the Minister's assistant; therefore, missing work wasn't all that easy. Ron, of course, wasn't going so as to stay home with Hermione and Rose.

They were having a great time too, when it started to pour rain. Highly disappointed everyone went home with Ginny was surprised to see her husband.

"I'm home!" Harry called into the house upon arrival.

"Harry?" Ginny came into the entryway and saw her slightly dripping wet husband.

"Hey, love." Harry kissed her. "Storm." Harry offered. Ginny laughed.

"Well, James is going to be excited."

The rest of the day the small family stuck together and played around. They played make believe and with toys, made forts and when the rain stopped they went out to stomp in puddles. Just a fun, Potter afternoon.

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- I'm so sorry everybody! I hope you enjoyed this! Time got away from me, and then I got strep! ;/ yeah, life's really not that fair to me! But, anyone! One big apology to everyone! I love you all! And thank you!

I LOVE VICTORIOUS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! IT'S THE BEST SHOW EVER! I'm seriously, seriously, seriously addicted and obsessed!

Oh and I really love To Kill A Mockingbird! A lot!

Oh and I love you, Halie! (: I hope you liked this chappie! I love you very very very very much!

I also need to bring this up! As I said in Chapter 10: _Oh and to end this, I want to let you all know that I will NEVER discontinue this story! Rest assured, this story WILL be completed, even if sometimes there are tiny delays! Thank you for sticking with me! _I still stand by this! I will never ever discontinue or end this story! It means wayyyy too much to me!

And check out my youtube account! Dragondung2! It's the best youtube ever! (; Me and Halie are about to update too! Very exciting!

I also just got a tumblr! It's lyricmedlie of course! So look me up!

I am making a special video for dragondung2 and I need some help! I need a request from someone! Anything crazy you wanna see me do! Any little dare! And if you do I will give you a sneak peek to Here We Go Again! So pleaseee!

Last, I just wanted to say thank you to an anonymous reviewer! AlinaBee thank you so much for keeping me in line! It means a lot to me!


	13. Halloween

Chapter 13- Halloween

This chapter is dedicated two ways. One way to one of my all time favorite reviewers, Chrissie DeKourson, and the other way to an anonymous reviewer, who didn't leave any name but a ()! Thank you both for your amazing, words! It means more than I can say! (:

_Your Pregnancy: Week 4_

_Your tiny little baby is busily settling into her new home (your uterus), though it may just feel like PMS to you. So in addition to the miracle of life, you can also welcome these beautiful first gifts of motherhood: bloating, cramping, and maniacal mood swings._

**_Baby's now the size of a poppyseed!_**_  
Now safe in your womb, the ball of cells (blastocyst) is splitting into the embryo (your future child) and placenta. Outside this microscopic speck, the amniotic sac and fluid are forming into protective cushioning._

**_[ tip ] _**_Thread your wedding ring through a pretty chain and start wearing it as a necklace. Here's to avoiding the ring-stuck-on-a-swollen-finger crisis in the months to come!_

"Is Daddy home yet?" James asked and Ginny groaned.

"James, do you see Daddy?" Ginny asked a bit impatiently and he shook his head. "Then he's not here yet, is he?"

"No," James sighed.

"When's he gonna be home?" Teddy asked.

"Soon." Ginny told them as she silently wished that he would.

"But I don't wanna wait anymore!" James wailed.

"As soon as Dad gets home we'll go." Ginny told him for what she felt was the hundredth time.

"But I wanna go now!"

"Well then let's go." Ginny, James and Teddy all whipped around to see Harry standing there in his Auror robes.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Harry!" The two boys rushed to him and with a smile, Ginny too walked over.

"Hey guys." Harry picked up James and hugged Teddy.

"Let's go!" James exclaimed. "I want my pumpkin!" Harry chuckled.

"Let's go, then."

"We need shoes and jackets!" Ginny tried to call over the cheering of her boys, but neither seemed to be listening, nor carried what Ginny was saying.

But, soon enough, both boys had their matching dragon jackets from Uncle Charlie on, and James was wearing his rain boots, while Teddy wore his trainers. Both boys were eagerly bouncing in their Muggle car seats, as Harry drove down a dusty road. Since most Wizarding families didn't celebrate Halloween the way Muggles did, the Potter's had to go to a Muggle pumpkin patch, which also meant that they had to drive there. And though Ginny trusted Harry very much, she didn't however trust Muggle devices. This made driving very difficult.

"Ginny, it's okay." Harry murmured, as he glanced over at his anxious wife.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Ginny snapped and Harry's eyes quickly went back to the road. He had forgotten how hard driving with Ginny really was. They didn't do it very often, and Harry was beginning to remember why when Ginny started to breathe heavily.

"Are you okay, love?" Harry asked.

"Just drive, okay?" Ginny's voice was harsh as the words were spat out of her mouth.

"Okay." Harry answered, and he just tuned himself into the conversation of Teddy and James.

"I want a big pumpkin!" James exclaimed, and in the mirror, Harry saw James open his arms wide to demonstrate the size.

"You won't even be able to carry something that big, Jamie!" Teddy exclaimed. "You need a little pumpkin."

"I don't want a little pumpkin!" James exclaimed, and Harry could tell his little Weasley fiery temper was coming out.

"But, Jamie," Teddy started to say, but James cut him off with a loud shriek.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't scream!"

"I want a big pumpkin!"

"Then you can!" Ginny yelled back, and her hands went up to massage her temples.

"Gin-" Ginny cut Harry off.

"Drive!"

The car was silent for a while, as the four family members sat quietly. None of the boys wanted to anger Ginny, so they wisely kept quiet. That is until James decided he was done being quiet.

"I'm hungry." James said, and everyone ignored him. "I'm hungry!" James exclaimed this time, hoping to get response.

"We're going to the pumpkin patch." Harry told his son.

"But I wanna eat at the Three Broomsticks!" James whined.

"We're not going to the Three Broomsticks." Harry said exasperatedly.

"But I wanna!"

"We're not going, James."

"But I wanna!"

"James Sirius!"

"Harry, pull over!" Ginny shrieked just then, and Harry all but slammed on his brakes, and before he'd even put the car in park, Ginny shoved the lock aside, and threw the door open. She jumped out of the car, and promptly began to empty her stomach on the side of the road. All three boys were shocked, and didn't move, that is until Harry quickly threw open his own car door.

Harry rushed to the other side of the car, and he grabbed Ginny's hair that was falling around her face. He held it back with one hand, or he at least tried to, and with the other he rubbed Ginny's back comfortingly.

When Ginny finished, Harry pulled out his wand and he transformed a damp towel out of a rock on the side of the road, and he handed it to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Mmmm…" Was Ginny's groan of pain and discomfort.

"Do you wanna get back in the car?" Harry asked her gently.

"I want some water," Ginny murmured.

"Okay, love." Harry quickly grabbed another wand, and with a quick look around, he pulled out his wand and transformed her a water bottle. "Here you are." Harry handed it to her, and she took a long drink, and a few moments later a bit of color was added to her face. "Do you feel better?"

"Much." Ginny mumbled. "Let's just go get our pumpkins, so we can go home."

"Let's." Harry kissed the side of her head, before he helped her into the car. As he walked around to his side of the car, he watched her conjure a ponytail and put her hair up.

Harry was soon buckled back up, and they were driving. The rest of the drive was relatively boring. Both Harry and Ginny kept quiet, though both in their own ways. Ginny was silent, though Harry wasn't sure if she was okay or asleep, and Harry was concentrating on driving. The two boys in the back were chatting quite animatedly, but oddly enough, softly.

When they finally arrived, Harry couldn't have been any happier.

"We're here!" Harry announced.

"Yay!" Both Teddy and James exclaimed, and they quickly worked to undo their seat belts.

"I'm gonna get my big pumpkin!" James exclaimed.

Harry found that Ginny actually was asleep, and so he left her to sleep, while he helped James and Teddy out of the car, and led them to the patch.

"You can pick any one that you want." Harry told his boys, and they quickly rushed off in opposite directions, and Harry chuckled.

After much looking and considering, James had picked quite a large pumpkin, one that Harry had trouble carrying, and Teddy picked a modest sized pumpkin. Harry also picked out two pumpkins for him and Ginny. They then paid for their selections, and all got back into their car. Ginny was still sound asleep, and Harry smiled and he kissed the side of her head again, and they soon were off.

Once they were home, Harry helped them carry their pumpkins onto the front stoop, before he went back to the car to wake up Ginny.

"Gin, love." Harry nudged his wife gently, and she didn't move an inch. "Ginny, honey, we're home." Harry kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and then her lips, before she stirred.

"Huh?" She murmured.

"We're home, love." Harry told her again.

"Home?"

"Yeah," Harry scooped her up into his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I slept that whole time?"

"Yes you did."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." Harry told her with a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Oh okay," Ginny burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "Did they pick good ones?"

"I think so," Harry nodded. "They're really excited to carve them."

"It's going to be hard to wait until Saturday," Ginny murmured.

"Yes it will be."

Your Pregnancy: Week 5

**_Baby's now the size of an appleseed!_**_**  
**__Your embryo, which doesn't look like much more than a tadpole right now, is actually starting to form major organs (heart, kidney, liver, stomach) and systems (nervous, circulatory, digestive). Baby's presence in your uterus triggers production of HCG (the hormone detected by pregnancy tests), which triggers the production of other hormones like estrogen and progesterone, which triggers all those great symptoms you've probably been noticing!_

**_[ tip ] _**_Starting the caffeine wean? Sip hot water with fresh lemon juice for a refresher. The drink will also boost liver function and cleanse your palate._

And Mr. & Mrs. Potter were correct. The week leading to Saturday seemed to drag on. Not just for the kids, but for the parent's too. They had gone to pick out pumpkins on Monday, 5 days from Saturday. Tuesday was all right, for Ginny just played around with them all day. Wednesday was harder, most likely because Ginny spent most of the day with her head in the toilet. Thursday, the boys went over to Bill and Fleur's to play with Victoire and Dominique, and afterward everyone went to pick out their Halloween costumes. And Friday, Ginny had to meet with her sister-in-laws to plan Molly's surprise birthday party, which would be on Sunday, March 30th, her actual birthday. And after Friday, well after Friday is Saturday.

"Pumpkin day!" Teddy exclaimed when he woke up. He jumped out of his bed, and rushed to James' bedroom. "James! Wake up! It's pumpkin day!"

"Pumpkin day!" James exclaimed excitedly, and he too jumped out of bed. "Mummy! Daddy!" He shrieked as he ran down the hall to his parents' bedroom, Teddy trailing behind him.

James quickly darted into Harry and Ginny's room and over to their bed. He climbed up and jumped around a lot, before he landed on his knees and with a finger from both hands, poked his parents until they stirred.

"It's pumpkin day!" James told them excitedly, and Teddy too climbed onto the bed.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, we need to carve our pumpkins!" Teddy told them excitedly. Ginny groaned.

"Later." She mumbled, and she turned so her side was facing all three of her boys.

"Mummy!" James whined. "Get up!"

"Jamie," Ginny groaned. "In a minute. It's too early."

"I'll go get them breakfast." Harry told Ginny, as he groaned and climbed out of bed.

"I want oatmeal!" James exclaimed, and for a moment he seemed to forget about carving pumpkins, as he and Teddy jumped off the bed, and followed a sleepy Harry downstairs. Ginny smiled to herself, and she cuddled up comfortably in bed.

Downstairs, James and Teddy sat at the table, as Harry magically made both boys a warm bowl of oatmeal, wanting to do it the fast way this morning. He made two pieces of toast for himself.

"Is it good?" Harry asked when they were all sitting and eating.

"Good." Teddy said, but James just continued to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Careful, Jamie, or you're going to choke!" Harry quickly reprimanded his son, worried that he'd choke; again. When he got really hungry, which was often, as it seemed he had the same need for food as his Uncle Ron, then he'd shovel the food in as fast as he could, and it wouldn't always end well.

Breakfast was soon finished, and Harry took the boys up to the theatre room and turned on a Halloween themed Winnie the Pooh Bear show. Both boys loved their Disney, and knew lots of the characters very well. It was fun to watch them sit and enjoy it so much, and the best part about this morning, was that the couch in the theatre room was very comfortable, and Harry was able to catch a bit extra sleep.

The sleep didn't last long, however. The show wasn't as long as Harry wished, and when it finished, James promptly woke him back up.

"Daddy, can we pwease carve pumpkins, now?" James asked, and his eyes pleaded in the way that got Harry every time.

"I guess we could ask Mummy again." Harry suggested, and both little boys cheered excitedly.

"Mummy!" James shrieked and he ran out of the theatre room, down the hall, up the stairs, and then down another hall to where Ginny was sleeping. Teddy and Harry weren't far behind him.

Once they entered the bedroom, they found the bed empty, but they heard the bathroom water running.

"Gin?" Harry called.

"Yeah?" They heard Ginny call back.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm just taking a tub!" Ginny called a bit louder this time, for she had also turned the water a bit higher. "I'll be out soon."

"Can we carve our pumpkins?" James asked anxiously.

"When I come out!"

"Yay!" James exclaimed, and he jumped up and down a few times.

"Finally!" Teddy agreed, and Harry smiled. His boys were so impatient sometimes.

"Let's go get the table outside ready so that we can carve." Harry told them, and they both loved the idea.

An hour or so later, and the Potter's were found out in their backyard, standing around a table, with pumpkins cut upon and juicy pumpkin guts everywhere. And little James Sirius was crying hysterically.

"James, it's okay." Harry tried to tell him as he held him on his hip, but James just continued to cry, his face hidden in his father's neck.

"No!" James wailed and Harry sighed.

"James, it's just the insides of a pumpkin." Harry tried to explain; again. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"I don't like it!" James cried.

"James, it's so fun!" Teddy called from where he stood trying to carve out his pumpkins triangle nose, with the help of Ginny, of course. "Look at mine." Harry carried James over to where Teddy was.

"See, Jamie, it's nothing scary." Harry showed his son the masterpiece that was Teddy's pumpkin.

"Don't you want to do yours?"

"But you have to get the icky's, Daddy." James told his father, and he placed one hand on each of Harry's cheeks. "Okay?"

"Okay, Jamie," Harry agreed. "I'll help you."

"Can we make a scary monster pumpkin?" James asked and Harry grinned.

"Yes, we are going to make a very scary monster pumpkin." Harry agreed.

In the end, Teddy had a very original smiling pumpkin, James had a 'very scary monster' pumpkin, Harry had did his with magic, so that it would read 'Happy Halloween', and Ginny's was also charmed to be the Holyhead Harpies logo. And once the family had finished, and then cleaned up, and had eaten dinner, it was a gorgeous, chilly October night. Which meant Apple cider outside by the fire pit. Harry had lit a big fire, and they all sat around it with their drinks.

"I just love October," Ginny took a deep breath and let the fresh air consume her. A smile then graced her face. "The smells, the coziness, everything."

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Harry agreed from where he sat with James on his lap.

"Do you like your apple cider, Teddy?" Ginny asked her godson.

"Mmhmm." Teddy nodded. "It's yummy."

"It is." Harry agreed.

The night soon finished, when James fell asleep in Harry's arms, and Teddy was caught yawning more than once. Harry and Ginny put their little ones to bed, before going to bed themselves. It had been a long, yet very fun day. Having little kids always did keep you on your toes.

The next day, Sunday, was like every other Sunday. Hang out around the house all morning, and then go to the Burrow for the dinner and play for hours with the cousins. But, today was a bit different. Today was Molly Weasley's 56th birthday! And no birthday in the Weasley family went unnoticed. No, the Weasley women had been preparing things for weeks now. It wasn't everyday that you got to celebrate someone so important. The Weasley men had prepared things as well, and all the little kids had made cards for Grandmum.

Everything was set up, but because of the special occasion, everyone had to arrive much earlier than normal- well the women at least. They were going to cook dinner that night, and Arthur was going to distract Molly for most of the day, or at least he was going to try.

"Harry!" Ginny called. "Harry!"

"I'm coming!" Harry raced down the stairs, still in his pajamas, to meet his already dressed wife in the entryway.

"I'm leaving." She told him. "Remember, you need to be there at-" Harry cut her off.

"5 sharp." He said and she glared at him, but he just chuckled. "I know, love, you've told me hundreds of times."

"I'm just stressed." Ginny let out a deep breath. "Everything has to go perfect. This is a surprise!"

"I know, love." Harry kissed the side of her head. "We'll be there right on time. And I told Andromeda, so she'll be there, too."

"Okay, good." Ginny smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry kissed her again, though this time on the lips, before she walked to the coming and going room, and floo away.

For the next few hours, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny cooked and baked and prepared, making sure every last detail of dinner was in order. They always helped Molly on Sunday nights, but she did do most of the work, and they found that it was a big task to feed so many people. But, by time 5 rolled around, they were all prepared, and had been for a good fifteen minutes, in which they had started to decorate the Burrow. But, when the rest of the gang arrived at five, they helped out with the rest of the decorating.

And after the Burrow looked like a party had thrown up inside- and out- it was time for Molly and Arthur to arrive.

"Everyone hide!" Audrey suddenly called. "They'll be back any second!" Everybody hurried, and scrambled, trying to get hidden in time. And it was perfect. Molly arrived only moments later, Arthur leading her in.

"I just don't-" Molly was saying, but she was cut off when her entire family popped out of everywhere.

"Surprise!" Everyone called loudly.

"Oh my goodness!" Molly had jumped inches off the ground, and she held her hand to her chest.

"Happy Birthday!" They all yelled, and George threw some confetti. "We love you!" Molly had then started to cry, and she gave each of them a huge hug, and they all wished her a happy birthday again.

The rest of the night was quite eventful. They ate the delicious dinner that the Weasley women had prepared, and then they all sat around and talked. After a while, they led Molly into the living room, and showed her the two wrapped presents sitting on the coffee table. When she opened them up, she found herself crying again.

One of the presents was a huge family picture, a Wizarding picture. There were little kids trying to get away, older kids waving, adults smiling, George was blowing a kiss, everybody's character was shown. In the second box was an apron that all the grandchildren had put their handprints on. She hugged them all again, and everyone beamed. It meant a lot to them that they could give their mother, and grandmother, something that she would love, and to try and show a bit of their appreciation for her.

The night was then ended with a beautiful firework spectacular put on by George. Everyone cheered, and the kids all gazed in wonder as the sky exploded with color. The night was a great success, something that everyone could agree on.

The next day was one of the children's favorite day of the year. It was Monday, October 31st, or in other words, Halloween! And everyone had been waiting for quite some time. All the costumes were picked out, and everyone was ready to get as much candy as they possibly could. Teddy and Victoire had talked about filling ten pillowcases, and James, Fred and Dominique said they could get 100 pillowcases.

"It's time to go trick-or-treating!" James shrieked.

"Almost." Ginny agreed, as she led James up to his room to change him into his costume. Teddy was currently in the bath, getting ready for the long night ahead of them.

Within the next hour, both James and Teddy were ready, and Ginny had put on a little crown on her head, and she had a crown for Harry to wear too, when he got home from work. Then, they would meet up with all the other Weasley family members in a Muggle neighborhood to trick-or-treat.

Soon, the Potter family was ready to go, and they were gathered at the Burrow with the rest of the family.

"Everyone looks so good!" Molly exclaimed as she surveyed her grandchildren before her. Teddy was dressed as a Gryffindor Quidditch player, Victoire was Sleeping Beauty, Dominique was Wonder Woman, Fred Superman, James Batman, Roxanne a skeleton, Louis a pumpkin, Molly a little princess, Lucy a baby lamb, and Rose was a little flower.

After they had all gathered together, they went out into the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole and began their journey.

Hermione, Ron and Rose were the first to leave, when the night began to get chilly, and no matter how much begging, Ron had to finally agree with Hermione that he didn't need to use Rose to get anymore candy. Everyone said goodbye, and then continued in their festivities.

But, the night was ruined when around eight, the sky began to fill with dark clouds, and thunder and lightning filled the night.

"I hate storms!" Victoire shrieked, and she stomped her sparkly shoed foot.

"I want more candy!" Fred added in, and everyone agreed.

"We better get back before it starts to really storm." Fleur said. "Come on, guys."

"No!" James exclaimed. "I don't wanna, Auntie Fleur!"

"It's starting to sprinkle." Arthur said then. "We should go behind there," Arthur pointed, and the adults seemed to understand what he meant. For they gathered all the kids, followed Arthur, and they soon apparated back to the Burrow.

"I'm so sad." Victoire murmured and she took of her princess crown and threw it across the living room. "I didn't even get two whole bags!"

"It's okay, Vic." George told her, as he scooped her up in his arms. "You got a lot of candy."

"Not enough," She moaned.

"How about you, Teddy, Dominique, Fred and James come over to the shop tomorrow, and I can give you big kids some things." George offered.

"Yay!" All the kids exclaimed excitedly.

"How about you five have a sleepover at Grandmum and Granddads?" Molly then said.

"Yay!" They all cheered again.

"Really?" Ginny asked. "You really want to take all these five crazy's for a night?"

"It would be so much fun," Arthur agreed. "We'd love to have them."

"Yay!"

"If that's okay with you all?" Molly asked.

"If you want to," Angelina said.

"I agree, if you can handle them." Fleur chuckled. "Sometimes I can't even handle Victoire and Dominique alone." Everyone laughed at that.

"Well we can just bring their stuff over and then leave you to it." George said, and Molly nodded.

"Do that." Molly agreed. "And we'll bring them over to the shop tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Bill nodded. "Thanks Mum, Dad."

"Yeah, what do you say?" Ginny prompted.

"Thank you!" They all chorused, and Ginny ruffled James' hair.

"We'll be back soon."

Not too much later, George, Bill and Ginny arrived back with things for the children.

"Now you need to be good," Bill was telling Dominique. "And be nice."

"I will." Dominique said, though Bill was sure she didn't mean it.

"You too, James," Ginny fixed her son with a look. "Be good."

"And Fred." George laughed. "Why do I even try, he's not going to listen." Bill snickered.

"George!" Ginny exclaimed. "You don't want to try and discipline your son?"

"Well it never works." George offered with a shrug, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, George." Ginny then turned to her parents. "Thanks Mum and Dad, the boys are really going to love this."

"Of course," Molly smiled. "It's going to be tons of fun."

After a bunch of goodbyes, the parent's finally left, leaving the children in the care of their grandparents. They were all bouncing around, and being the little children they were. It was still Halloween, and they were all still in their costumes, and they had eaten a lot of Muggle candy.

"Can I have your M&Mers, Vicky?" Dominique asked her sister, though she had already reached into her bag and grabbed them out.

"Domie, those are mine!" Victoire exclaimed. "You can't have them! Have your own!"

"I want these ones!" Dominique said, and she clutched them tightly in her little grasp.

"Grandmum!" Victoire's voice was loud and shrill as she called for assistance.

"What is it, Victoire?" Molly asked as she rushed into the living room where the kids were all seated around their bags of candy.

"Domie stole my M&Mers!" Victoire whined.

"Dom, could you please give those back to Victoire, and I can help you find some that are yours?" Molly spoke gently, knowing just how to get little kids to cooperate, she had raise 7 of them.

"Okay," Dominique sighed and Molly barely stifled a chuckle.

"Look at this!" Molly pretended to be very excited over a piece of Hershey's chocolate. "It's a big chocolate bar!"

"Yummy!" Dominique jumped excitedly.

For the next little while, they all watched over their candy, and looked to see what they could find. Arthur tried to keep them from eating any more candy though, because Molly was baking a pumpkin pie and she had apple cider for them to all drink. After they had their dessert, she'd set up their sleeping bags in the living room.

"Arthur!" Molly called from the kitchen. "Could you please get the children into their pajamas?"

"Of course!" Arthur called back. "Come on, let's get into our pajamas." Arthur smiled at the kids. "Let's see which jammies your parent's packed for you."

They all seemed to be satisfied with the pajamas they had. Teddy and James had Holyhead Harpies pajamas, Victoire had a pink, silk nightgown, while Dominique had purple pajamas, with dragons all over them, and Fred had WWW pajamas.

"Are you all ready to have some pie?" Molly walked into the living room, whilst drying her hands on her new apron.

"Pie?" Victoire's face lit up. That was one of the little facts about young Victoire Weasley, she was very in love with pie.

"I made pumpkin pie, Vicky." Molly smiled, and Victoire's eyes lit up again.

"Yay! Come on, guys!" She exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen. All the children eagerly followed her.

"And apple cider!" Teddy exclaimed. "Uncle Harry made apple cider a few days ago and it was so yummy!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "I want some!"

"Everyone gets a mug of apple cider, and a slice of pie." Molly told them as she helped them all sit at the table, and she then served them, via magic, their dessert.

The kids barely spoke as they devoured the delicious treats that Molly had made. They all asked for seconds, and she let them have a tiny slice more of pie, and a bit more apple cider to drink. And after that, she deemed it time to go to bed.

They all brushed their teeth, and Arthur laid out the sleeping bags, and he put pads under his and Molly's. They then tucked the little ones in, and got into their own sleeping bags. Arthur told a few bedtime stories, some from The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and some were one's he'd just made up. But, after a few, he found all the children, and Molly herself sound asleep. He smiled and yawned himself, before letting sleep take him.

The next morning, all the children awoke to the smells of breakfast drifting from the kitchen. It was something they loved about their Grandmum, she made the best breakfast.

They all rushed into the kitchen and it was ready for them to eat. They quickly ate, before they decided they were done, and that they wanted to go to the shop. So, Molly and Arthur dressed them in the clothes that their parents had left, and they all flooed to Diagon Alley, and walked down to the shop.

George always let the kids get things, but this time was different for some reason. The kids felt that it was a special occasion, and that was enough for George. They were each allowed to pick out one treat, and one item. Gleeful, the five children ran around the shop looking for something that looked good and fun.

Soon, all the children were satisfied with what they had, and their parents had come for them. They all decided to let the kids play, though, and when lunch came, they went to eat at The Three Broomsticks, and then went over to the Hogsmeade WWW. After hanging out there for a while, they all had to go home, and Harry and Ginny had to get Teddy back to Andromeda's.

But, October was over, which meant that there were many more adventures to be had. And Ginny was that much farther along with their little baby. They were excited to see what life would bring them next.

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- Hey my beautiful, darling lovelies! Here's the newest chappie! I hope you enjoyed it! (: And I just wanted to say thank you again! I know I say it a lot, but I mean! Thank you so much, everyone!

To Love- SURPRISE! I know that you didn't know about this, so I hope you enjoyed it! I love you so much! Thank you for always supporting me in my writing! I love you so much!

Who saw the new Harry Potter poster? Of Harry and Voldemort? Amazing, right?

Who watched the new Victorious? Sleepover at Sikowitz? AMAZING! LOVED it soooo much! And Beggin' is soo soon!

I have a very important question for you, my fans! Who would be interested in watching me do a livestream? If you would be interested in a livestream with me, and possibly Ms. Halie, tell me in a review, and make sure to tell me when would be best for you, so that I can try and work around all of your guys' schedules! So, if you wanna, you need to tell me!

Oh and follow me on tumblr! Pleeeassse!

And don't forget to check out dragondung2 on youtube! ;) Me and Halie will be doing VEDA which is Vlog Every Day In April! So check that out! Soo exciting! (:

Oh and here's a little canon cunclundrom (sp?) from this chapter! I really need your help! I had Harry conjure Ginny a bottle of water, is this possible pertaining to the laws of magic? I can't remember! Help!


	14. Telling James & Teddy

Chapter 14- Telling James & Teddy

_Your Pregnancy: Week 6_

_You've probably stumbled on the truth by now: Thanks to your surging hormones, morning sickness can (and does) occur morning, noon, and night. As you feel yourself turning yet another shade of green, just try to remember it's for an amazing cause - that rapidly growing baby inside your upset belly!_

**_Baby's now the size of a sweet pea!_**_  
Growing like crazy, baby is starting to sprout eyes, ears, nose, cheeks, and chin. Those little hands and feet - still webbed like paddles - might wiggle by week's end, the heart is beating (almost twice as fast as yours!), and blood is starting to circulate._

**"****Not again," Ron groaned as he rolled over in bed, trying to cover up his ears. "Shh!"**

**"****Ron!" Hermione too groaned, and she kicked his leg. "Go get Rose."**

**"****I got her last time." Ron protested.**

**"****Go get Rose." Hermione's voice was firm, and had an edge to it. Ron sighed heavily.**

**"****Fine." He mumbled, before he stood up, and walked to the other side of their bedroom where Rose's baby cradle was set up. "Shh…" Ron cooed, as he reached in to grab Rose, his eyes barely open. "It's okay, Rosie." Ron cradled her against his chest, before he walked back over to the bed.**

**"****Thank you," Hermione murmured, and Ron could tell she was on the verge of sleep again.**

**"****Yeah, yeah," Ron mumbled back, as he situated himself in bed. He had propped up some pillows against the headboard, and was leaning against them with Rose cradled in his arms. He also held a bottle, so that he could feed her.**

**Rose was a big eater, just like her daddy, and always greedily accepted food. It was as if she had already learned what was food, and she could sense it. And tonight was no different. As soon as the bottle brushed against her little lips, she was suckling it, trying to get out the milk. She quickly began to suck the bottle with force and Ron chuckled.**

**"****Slow down, Rosie," He whispered, for he could tell that Hermione had already fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up if he didn't need to, she needed her sleep. As much as it killed him to sacrifice his own precious sleeping hours, he knew that his wife needed them just as much. Rose was no easy task to take care of.**

**As he thought over these things, he thought about how much Hermione had sacrificed for Rose, and knew that a few hours of his own time would be the least he could give her. Hermione had given up her beloved Ministry job so that she could be with Rose. Though Ron had insisted, he knew that it was very hard for her. She loved her job, it was her everything. Though he could that Rose meant just as much, it was still hard for her. Ron still couldn't understand why she wanted to work while they had their baby, he had to try and be understanding. That's exactly what he tried to do; understand.**

**An argument they'd had a few days prior slipped to Ron's head just then, and he felt ashamed. His resolution to understand hadn't been going too well.**

**"****_Hermione, I need sleep just as much as you do!" He yelled loudly, not seeming to care that he could wake little Rose up._**

**"****_No you don't!" She shouted back. "You get to go to your precious work and relax all day!"_**

**"****_The Ministry is not relaxing, and neither is the Auror Department!" Ron exclaimed. "At least you get to stay at home all day!"_**

**"****_Yeah, and take care of your daughter!"_**

**"****_She's your daughter, too!"_**

**"****_No, really?" She yelled, sarcasm dripping off of her words._**

**"****_You get to lounge around at home all day, and don't even need to change out of your pajamas!" Ron yelled._**

**"****_You want to switch spots? You have no idea what it's like taking care of her all day long, and then all night long because your husband won't get up to help out!"_**

**"****_I need to get sleep so that I can go to work!"_**

**"****_I get no sleep! Zero!"_**

**"****_You did last night! I was up all night with her while she cried!"_**

**"****_I couldn't sleep because she was crying! Some father you are! You can't even get her to calm down!"_**

**"****_She wouldn't stop, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "There's nothing I could do!"_**

**"****_You could've calmed down! I doubt she likes seeing her dad like that!"_**

**"****_I was calm!" Ron defended._**

**"****_No you weren't!" Hermione took a deep breath, and leaned her head back in exasperation. She couldn't deal with this right now, and Rose had begun to cry. "Whatever, Ron." She groaned and she had gone off towards the stairs, before climbing them, her sleep deprived body taking more time than necessary, as she dragged herself along._**

**Guilt clouded Ron. He was never good with his anger. And he was even worse at apologizes, and that may have something to do with why he started to wake Hermione up at 3:30 am.**

**"****Hermione," Ron nudged her. "Hermione, wake up."**

**"****Ugh," Hermione moaned, and she turned to her husband. "What?" She snapped.**

**"****I'm sorry." He told her, a lopsided smile dancing across his face.**

**"****Well then why did you wake me up?" Hermione asked with irritation.**

**"****No, I'm not sorry for waking you up," Hermione glared at him here, and he quickly tried to correct himself. "Well, I mean I am sorry about that, but that's not what I meant. I'm sorry about not being understanding about all you do. I'm sorry for yelling at you about Rose. You do such a good taking care of, Rosie. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I'm going to try and be more understanding." As Ron finished, a small smile lit up Hermione's face, and Ron saw her eyes shine.**

**"****Ron," Her eyes slightly watered. "That was so sweet."**

**"****Always the tone of surprise." He winked at her, and she giggled.**

**"****I love you," She told him.**

**"****I love you, too," He leaned over and kissed her. "Go back to sleep."**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**"****Finally," Harry mumbled to himself as he rolled out of bed. "It's Friday." And just like every other Friday, Harry had to go to the Ministry, leaving his very comfortable bed behind.**

**Harry's morning rituals were always the same. Wake up and get ready with out waking up Ginny. In the first year or so of their marriage, Harry had had a hard time being quiet. Some mornings he'd wake her up as he blasted the shower, or when he fumbled to get dressed, and sometimes bashed into things. And when they still lived in their tiny flat, Harry had at times woken her up with the commotion to make breakfast.**

**Harry quickly and almost silently got ready that November Friday, and was soon apparating away.**

**Harry's workday was nothing special. It was the first Friday, which meant that all the Auror's had meetings with other departments, and with Kingsley. After the meetings they would all have lunch together in the conference room, and then they were left to finish up the rest of the weeks work, and then they were allowed on their way.**

**Some hours later, and after a relatively uneventful meeting, Harry stood up to leave the room, when Kingsley stopped him.**

**"****Harry, might I have a word?" Kingsley called, and Harry turned around.**

**"****Sure," Harry walked over to the Minister. "What is it?"**

**"****Well, I have a proposition," Kingsley smiled kindly at Harry. "I have a friend in the American Ministry of Magic who has a ranch somewhere over in the states. He offered me to come and stay at it in two weeks, and I'm allowed to bring whoever I want."**

**"****Oh that's really cool, Kingsley," Harry smiled. "I'm sure that'll be really fun."**

**"****You'll have to tell me how it goes." Kingsley winked, as if he was trying to drop Harry a hint.**

**"****Are you inviting me?" Harry asked.**

**"****Well, sort of. More like telling you to take the Weasley family and go for me." Kingsley said with a small chuckle.**

**"****Really?" Harry asked, and a glint of confusion dripped in his voice. It all seemed to be going so fast, and Kingsley noticed the look in Harry's eyes. He gave a short laugh.**

**"****Yes." Kingsley nodded his head. "So are you Weasley's up for it?"**

**"****Yes, of course," Harry jumped a bit quickly, causing Kingsley to laugh again. It seemed as if the whole encounter was much entertaining the Minister.**

**"****Good. I hoped you'd agree. If not I'd had to have figured out a plan B."**

**"****No, we'd all love to take up the opportunity. Me and Gin had been talking about getting away with the kids. The two of us took some time off a month or so back, and were thinking that we needed a bit of a family outing."**

**"****Weren't thinking of something as upscale as America were you?" Kingsley joked.**

**"****Nope, not at all, actually. We were thinking a beach of Wales or something." Harry chuckled. "But this is fantastic."**

**"****Well I'll have to get the details to you."**

**"****Sounds good." Harry shook Kingsley's hand. "Thank you, Kingsley."**

**"****Anytime, Mr. Potter."**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**"****Ginny!" Harry called when he entered their home that Friday afternoon. "Ginny!" He had news, and news always excited him. Ginny was like his best friend, and when he learned of something, he was always eager to tell her. "Ginny!" This time his voice was underlined with a bit of a whine. "Where are you?"**

**"****Harry?" Harry heard the glorious voice of his wife, as she ascended from the staircase.**

**"****Ginny!" Harry rushed over to her. "Guess what?"**

**"****What?" Ginny asked a bit suspiciously.**

**"****We're going to America!" Harry said excitedly.**

**"****We're going where?" Ginny asked, the suspicion evidently rising inside of her.**

**"****To America!" Harry said excitedly, as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Good afternoon, by the way." Maybe it was the nonchalant way he spoke, or the sudden change of topic, or the craziness of the situation, but for whatever reason it was, Ginny began to laugh; full blown laughter.**

**Her laughter grew, until she was doubled over with the effort it took to laugh so hard.**

**"****Gin?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"**

**"****Its-it's just that," Ginny was unable to finish her sentence as the laughter took her over.**

**"****Ginny!" Harry whined. "What are you laughing at?"**

**"****You!" She exclaimed in between bursts of laughter.**

**"****What about me?" Harry asked in exasperation.**

**"****Oh nothing," Ginny said as she tried to grasp air, and she wiped at what looked to be the beginning of tears from her eyes. "So we're going to America?" Ginny teased.**

**"****Ginny, I was serious!" Harry exclaimed. "Kingsley has a friend who has a ranch in America, and Kingsley was told to invite whoever he wanted, and he told me to invite all the family and that we could go in his place."**

**"****Oh really?" Ginny raised her eyebrows in a teasing manner.**

**"****Ginny!" Harry wined again, and Ginny broke out into a new fit of giggles.**

**"****Oh I love you, Harry!" She exclaimed.**

**"****I love you, too, Gin." Harry sighed. "But just take me serious for one minute. Okay?"**

**"****Mhmm," Ginny nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand.**

**"****Okay, so did you hear my explanation?" Ginny nodded, so Harry continued. "So can we go?" At these words, Ginny burst into more giggles. "Ginny!"**

**"****I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ginny exclaimed through her giggles. "Sure, I think it'd be a lot of fun." She smiled. "Jamie and Teddy would love it, and so would the rest of the family."**

**"****Good," Harry kissed Ginny again, this time on the lips. "So where's Jamie anyway?"**

**"****Up in the theatre room watching Alice in Wonderland." Ginny told him. "He loves the 'angry hat guy'," Ginny used her fingers to gesture the quotation of their son.**

**"****Well he is quite a crack up." Harry said, and Ginny giggled again.**

**"****That he is," She murmured, and then she followed her husband as he went upstairs to greet their son.**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**It was a peaceful Saturday night, and the stars above their heads glittered majestically. No noise was evident, but that of the almost silent crickets and grasshoppers simple symphony's. It could've been lonely, but Harry and Ginny counted it as a peaceful moment of love and companionship as they laid out on a blanket in their back yard. The slight November breeze brought a little bit of chill to the night, but cozy jackets and snuggling easily evaded such a problem.**

**"****Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft and her lips created a gentle murmur that glided in the breeze.**

**"****Yeah, love?" Harry's voice was almost as gentle as her own, but with a hint of his deep, manly vocalization.**

**"****I was just wondering…" She let her voice trail off, and Harry could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. "Do you think we're good parents?" The question was laced with much more, Harry knew. He knew that little thoughts and questions came with the question, and at first we wasn't sure how to answer.**

**"****Well…" He too let his voice be carried in the wind, as he let his mind drift through thoughts and ideas, and memories. "I'd say so. For the most part at least."**

**"****You don't think we're ruining Teddy and Jamie?" She murmured, and Harry could almost hear the fear in her voice, though he wasn't sure he heard correctly.**

**"****Not yet," Harry murmured, and his voice held a bit of laughter.**

**"****Not yet?" She questioned, letting the words roll off her tongue. "What do you mean?"**

**"****So far so good, I guess." He tried to elaborate. "We haven't screwed up yet."**

**"****How do you figure?"**

**"****Well he knows how to cause mischief," Harry chuckled, and Ginny sighed.**

**"****I mean seriously. Have we taught him anything important?"**

**"****He's only three, Gin," Harry pointed out.**

**"****Harry," Ginny wined, much as he had done the day before. "Have we?" The seriousness, and the almost plea to know projected with her voice, and Harry was left to ponder. He knew that she needed an answer, she needed to know. For what reason, Harry wasn't really sure, but he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.**

**"****Well…" Harry searched his cerebrum for the memory he wanted, and as he grasped it, he went on to tell Ginny. "The other day I took James over to the shop, and Angelina gave him a chocolate frog and he thanked her," Harry told his wife. "It was really sweet."**

**"****He said thank you?" Ginny asked, and Harry could almost hear her holding her breath.**

**"****Yeah, he did." And just like that, she exhales her breath and he can both hear and feel her fishing for his hand. He gently placed his hand in the path her hand too traveled, and she accepted it gratefully.**

**"****What else?" Ginny murmured.**

**"****He gives Molly hugs and kisses, and tells her he loves her." Harry murmured. "I think that's very sweet."**

**"****Yeah it is," Ginny agreed. "And Mum loves it."**

**"****More?" Harry questioned softly.**

**"****Yeah," Ginny murmured.**

**"****Well he's just little but he has a really good memory," Harry told her. "Like when Ron quizzes him about the Quidditch teams, he knows most of them, though he can't quite pronounce them. It makes Ron pretty proud."**

**"****It makes me proud, too." Ginny told him. "He is really smart."**

**"****Yeah, and he knows a few spells that he's over heard over the past three years." Harry told her. "And he knows Disney characters pretty well." Ginny giggled.**

**"****That is true." Ginny murmured. "So we haven't screwed up yet?"**

**"****No," Harry murmured. "I'd say we're doing pretty good."**

**"****And this new baby, do you think we can handle the two boys and then this one?" Ginny asked, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.**

**"****Well we'll just do the best we can," Harry told her. "We'll just work together like we always do. Teamwork, you know?"**

**"****Yeah," Ginny's voice was calm, and Harry knew that the stress inside her was slowly shrinking. "Teamwork."**

**The couple was quiet as they let the delicacy of the night take over. No words were needed. They had a mutual understanding that everything would be okay. They'd get through this one, just like the one before; together.**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**"****We're here!" Teddy exclaimed as he and Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace of the Burrow.**

**"****Hey!"**

**"****Hi!"**

**"****Hello!" Greetings were floating through the full house, but Teddy didn't seem to notice as he darted out of the living room and up the stairs, no doubt in search of his cousins and brother.**

**"****Hello, Andromeda," Molly greeted her warmly, and Andromeda took into account that everyone was already present.**

**"****Hello, Molly," Andromeda smiled. "Are we late?"**

**"****Nope," Arthur answered instead. "Dinner's almost ready."**

**"****Good!" George exclaimed. "I'm famished!"**

**"****Famished?" Ron raised his eyebrows at his brother. "What kind of word is that?"**

**"****It's a highly educated word!" George defended.**

**"****Well, I'd say a more educated word, and deeper word, would be something like edacious, that leads us to the idea of gluttony, therefore leading us into a completely different direction, but we can be linked back-" Percy had begun, before George cut him off.**

**"****That's what I meant," George winked at Ron. "Stole the words right out of my mouth, Perce."**

**"****Sure I did." Percy shook his head.**

**"****George is so highly educated." Ginny snickered from where she sat at the kitchen table with Rose cuddled in her arms.**

**"****Thank you, Gin."**

**"****Of course," She bantered back.**

**"****You guys are so entertaining." Andromeda commented. "I love your company."**

**"****Well we love yours, too." Hermione said. "It's not complete without everyone."**

**"****I agree," Audrey added her two sense, as she cuddled Lucy.**

**"****Oh, Audrey, she's getting so big." Andromeda cooed as she walked over to where Audrey sat. "How old is she now?"**

**"****8 weeks," Audrey murmured. "Seems like just yesterday."**

**"****May I?" Andromeda gestured, and Audrey nodded as she passed the little baby on.**

**"****She's so precious," Andromeda cooed.**

**Not much time passed, before it was time to call the little ones in for dinner. The parents dished out their plates, and helped them become situated. Dinner was always a chaotic, almost adventurous time, and the noise level increased quite dramatically. But, like any other moment of life, it easily slipped past. And soon, the kids were back to playing, and the adults had all moved from the kitchen and to the living room.**

**After small talk, witty banter, and side conversations slipped the time away, Harry thought that he had better tell everyone about the vacation they were all invited to attend. For they would be leaving the following Saturday, and arrangements would need to be made.**

**"****Umm… guys," Harry lamely tried to gain the attention of his family. "Guys! Umm… listen!" Harry tried, and failed, to get the attention, before Hermione seemed to feel bad for him.**

**"****Listen up!" She exclaimed loudly, and everyone was quickly silenced.**

**"****What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, as he looked a bit worried.**

**"****Harry has something to say." Hermione said, pointing to her brother-in-law, and best friend.**

**"****Thanks, Hermione." Harry smiled. "So, who wants to go on vacation?"**

**Harry then went on to explain the plan to everyone, and answer any questions they had. Kingsley had owled Harry the day before with all the small, tedious details, and so Harry was able to answer any and all questions. And, Harry deduced, everyone was pretty excited.**

Your Pregnancy: Week 7

_Gotta pee...again? There's a triple whammy at work here. HCG (pregnancy hormone) increases blood (and urine) flow, your more-efficient kidneys rid waste quicker since you're now peeing for two, and that growing uterus is pressed right down on your bladder._

**_Baby's now the size of a blueberry!_**_  
Baby's brain - both hemispheres! - is growing fast, generating about one hundred new cells every minute. Arms and legs are emerging as joints start to form, and a permanent set of kidneys (baby's third!) is now in place._

**"****Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.**

**"****Huh?" He looked up from the muffin he was currently eating, and crumbs fell from his slightly ajar mouth, and from the crumbly muffin itself.**

**"****That's for the trip!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "What were you thinking?" She turned her back on him, and he could tell she was trying hard not to scream.**

**"****I'm sorry, love!" Harry exclaimed, and he quickly placed the muffin down. "I didn't know they were for the trip."**

**"****Well then maybe you should learn how to read!" She exclaimed, as she turned back to face him, and pointed where the note lay on the counter.**

**"****Oh," Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Gin."**

**"****Ugh!" Ginny groaned. "Harry, sometimes you're worse then the children." She shook her head and stalked out of the room, no doubt off to find one of her many lists that were floating around the house.**

**"****I'm sorry! I love you!" He called after her, but he knew she wasn't turning around.**

**It was Thursday, and the week had been stressful for Ginny. He felt, ruining one of her tasks, for she had been running around all week. The week before a vacation must be stressful, he decided. He had heard from Ron, and George and Bill even that the women had been extra stressed this week. Running errands, packing, finalizing last minute things, and just making sure that their trip to another country would run as smooth as possible. And as another thought formed inside his mind, he was shocked out of it by the alarm in the coming and going room, which signaled the arrival of someone.**

**"****Uncle Harry!" Harry rushed to the room, as he heard the call of his godson.**

**"****Teddy!" He turned the alarm off, and opened his arms up for Teddy to run into them.**

**"****I missed you, Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed, and he hugged Harry tightly.**

**"****I missed you too, Teddy!" Harry told him. "Are you excited for our trip?"**

**"****Yeah! Grandma packed up all my stuff, and I packed a backpack of my favorite toys, with room for toys from here!"**

**"****Oh that's so exciting!" Harry exclaimed with Teddy.**

**"****Where's Jamie?" Teddy then asked. "He's upstairs in the play room, I think." Harry told him.**

**"****Okay! Bye Grandma! Love you!" Teddy called as he ran off, and Harry then noticed Andromeda standing there.**

**"****Be good, Teddy! I love you, too!" She called after him, and she shook her head with a laugh.**

**"****Are you sure you're not coming?" Harry turned to the elder woman.**

**"****Yes," Andromeda nodded. "But thank you for the invitation."**

**"****Well you are part of the family." Harry told her. "We couldn't not invite you."**

**"****Thank you, Harry." Andromeda smiled. "Are you sure you'll be alright with Teddy?"**

**"****Yeah," Harry nodded. "He's like my son."**

**"****I know," Andromeda smiled. "I hope you guys have fun."**

**"****It should be a lot of fun." Harry told her. "It sounds fun, at least."**

**"****I'm sure it'll be very fun." Andromeda agreed. "And I'll see you guys when you get back."**

**"****Okay, sounds good." Harry gave Andromeda a hug.**

**"****Be safe." Andromeda told him. "No accidents."**

**"****We'll try." Harry assured her.**

**"****Good." Andromeda then started to walk towards the fireplace. "Have fun."**

**"****Will do."**

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

**"****After dinner Jamie and I are going to make a fort." Teddy told his godparents as they all sat together and ate their dinner.**

**"****Are you?" Harry asked.**

**"****Yeah." James nodded. "A big fort."**

**"****Oh well that will be fun." Harry smiled. "But Mummy and I have something that we need to talk to you two about, first."**

**"****No!" James exclaimed. "I don't wanna talk! I wanna play!"**

**"****It's exciting news!" Ginny exclaimed. "It'll be so fun."**

**"****Fun?" Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Promise?"**

**"****Promise." Ginny nodded her head.**

**"****Okay." Teddy nodded, and James, who had seemed to model his life after his big brother these days, nodded his head, too.**

**"****Okay."**

**"****Well let's finish eating so that we can get started." Harry encouraged, for the two boys tended to take an endless time to eat. If Harry and Ginny didn't bribe them through meals, they would go on for hours.**

**Contrary to normality, Teddy and James finished quite quickly, and within no time, the small family were all seated on the couches of the comfy family room. Harry and Ginny sat one on each end of the large couch, and James and Teddy were seated in the middle.**

**"****What's the exciting news?" Teddy asked, and both Harry and Ginny exchanged a beaming look, before Ginny edged Harry to start.**

**"****Well," Harry glanced back over at his wife, and then he looked between his two boys. "Maybe you should explain." Harry turned to wife again, and she rolled her eyes.**

**"****Okay," She turned to their boys. "Jamie, do you remember how Aunt Hermione had a baby in her tummy, and then Rosie came, and Aunt Audrey had Lucy in her tummy before she was born?"**

**"****Yeah." James nodded his head. "Aunt Hermione had a big fat tummy, and now it's small." Ginny tried to stifle a giggle.**

**"****Yes, that is true." Ginny agreed. "But everybody is in their mummy's tummy before they're born."**

**"****Even me?" James asked, confusion etched in his features.**

**"****Even you." Harry agreed. "Before you were born, you were in Mummy's tummy."**

**"****Oh." James nodded, trying to grasp this newfound knowledge.**

**"****Do you want a little brother or sister?" Ginny then went on to ask, and the eyes of little Teddy Lupin seemed to light up. It seemed he had understood what was going on.**

**"****A little baby brother or sister?" James asked, and Ginny nodded.**

**"****Do you want one?" Ginny asked again.**

**"****Aunt Ginny, are you pregnant?" Ginny looked over at Teddy, and she beamed and nodded her head.**

**"****Yes, I am." Teddy's eyes lit up, and Ginny hoped it was excitement that filled his lightly colored orbs.**

**"****Yay!" Teddy exclaimed. "I hope it's a baby sister!" Ginny smiled, and she opened her arms for Teddy to hug her. She held her godson tightly, and he hugged her back.**

**"****Aren't you excited, Jamie?" Teddy then asked, and it seemed as though James didn't quite understand what was going on. Ginny just smiled. In due time the puzzle pieces would fit together, and it would hopefully make sense to his young mind. But for now, Teddy was excited, and Mummy had a baby in her tummy.**

**Harry scooped James into his arms, and he moved over to where Ginny and Teddy sat. The family sat together for some time more, not realizing how much time had elapsed. The boys forgot about their fort, and Ginny was able to forget about the stress of leaving in two days. Because all that mattered in that moment was family. There was a simplicity about the scene, a gentleness. It was times like these that Harry strived for. When he could spend a little moment with the ones who meant the most to him. That's what he was looking forward to. The baby coming, and many more moments like these.**

**_-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES, PLEASE!-_**

**A/N- I'm sorry, guys! Life is much too difficult, and stressful! Anybody agree? I hope you all enjoyed this and forgive me! I'm going to try and get these updates coming quicker. I'm so sorry!**

**So… I may be publishing a book of original work! If I did publish, would anybody want to buy a copy? I think that it would be stupid to publish a book that no one would buy, so is anybody interested? I'd love honest opinions! And I have tons of sneak peeks, and things that I'd love opinions on for those who review and want help! ;)**

**Go check out my tumblr! I'm going to start letting you guys in on secrets for this story, and telling you guys news and stuff like that! So please go check out my tumblr, and let me know you guys are there! I'd love to know what you think of it.**

**And check out dragondung2 on youtube!**

**Who here watches Victorious? Do you like season 2 so far? I LOVE it! Excited for iParty with Victorious? Did you stop breathing at the newest promo/trailer?**

**Who has seen the new HP trailer? Did you think your life was ending in that moment? You can see me cry my heart out in my April 27****th**** VEDA video! (on dragondung2)**

**Oh and if you haven't already check out 'We're Marchin On' the fan made version and 'End of an Era' by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls!**

**To all Fanfiction writers who read this story I need help! How do you work writing your Fanfiction into your schedule? How do you find time to add it into your schedules? I'd love to know what you guys do, and if you have an advice for me! Thank you so much in advance!**


	15. The Ranch

Chapter 15- The Ranch

_Your Pregnancy: Week 7_

_Gotta pee...again? There's a triple whammy at work here. HCG (pregnancy hormone) increases blood (and urine) flow, your more-efficient kidneys rid waste quicker since you're now peeing for two, and that growing uterus is pressed right down on your bladder._

**_Baby's_********_now_********_the_********_size_********_of_********_a_********_blueberry!_**_  
Baby's__brain__-__both__hemispheres!__-__is__growing__fast,__generating__about__one__hundred__new__cells__every__minute.__Arms__and__legs__are__emerging__as__joints__start__to__form,__and__a__permanent__set__of__kidneys__(baby's__third!)__is__now__in__place._

**_[_********_tip_********_] _**_Stock__up__on__chocolate-flavored__calcium__chews.__Not__quite__Godiva,__we__know,__but__an__easy__-__and__healthy__-__way__to__get__important__nutrients__and__satisfy__your__sweet__tooth._

**Saturday—**

"Harry Potter! I swear if you turn down this street one more time I'll kill you!"

"But this is the way we have to go."

"Seven hundred times in a row?"

"It hasn't been_that_ many time." Harry laughed.

"Nearly!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want to get out of this car before I puke."

"Do you need me to pull over?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No. I need you to find the stupid ranch."

"I'm trying." Just then a silver patronus came bursting into the car.

"Do you know where you're going?" The voice of one George Weasley floated in the car.

"No." Ginny scoffed.

"Yes I do." Harry told her. "It's right there." And he was right. Standing tall in front of them was a huge ranch. A large mansion stood to the side of the lot, a barn, pond, huge field, stable and small wooden shed was enclosed by a thick, tough looking fence.

"Whoa." Ginny breathed out as they pulled up to the fence.

"Gin, get in the driver's seat and I'm going to go open the fence. Just drive to the end of that path." Harry pointed out a small area at the end of the path, some hundred feet away. "We'll get these cars out of the way."

"Kay." The couple got out of the car and Harry walked down to the fence. He fumbled with the keys Kingsley had given him, before unlocking the gate. He pushed it wide open, before giving Ginny the cue to drive through.

One by one, the few rented cars drove through the gate, before the last car came through.

"We'll drive you down." Ron called to Harry, as he shut and locked the large gate. Once he was sure it was taken care of, he hopped into the last car, seating himself next to Rose's car seat.

"Nice directions, Harry." Ron teased as they drove down the unpaved driveway.

"Well it's hard to tell where you're going out in the middle of nowhere." Harry defended.

"Kingsley should've put someone else in charge."

"Yes he should've." Harry agreed, causing the trio to laugh.

"I'll be the leader on the way out." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Go for it." Harry smiled.

Soon, the huge family was lugging their suitcases to the house. They had already taken a look inside, in awe at the large scale and grandness of the inside. The opening parlor was full of baggage already, and they were only half way through.

The area was full of loud screams and shrieks of excitement from he children. James, Fred and Dom were running around screaming their excitement at the top of their little lungs. For being so young, they sure had large lungs and very capable vocal chords.

"Dominique!" Fleur exclaimed when she honestly couldn't take any more. "Please be quiet!"

"No, Mummy!" Dominique giggled. And on went the screaming.

"Oh, my head," Fleur murmured as she finished carrying her last bag in.

Everybody finished carrying their last few bags in, before calling the children in and shutting the door.

"Kingsley said there are eight regular sized bedrooms and one large room." Harry explained to the group. "So there's a lot of room."

"Molly and I could sleep in the big room with the children." Arthur offered. "They would all love to sleep together."

"If you're brave enough." Bill said with a chuckle. "But I think Louis should stay with Fleur and I."

"Do you want to sleep with Dom and Fred, Jamie?" Ginny turned to her son who nodded excitedly.

"I want to!" Teddy cheered, and he grabbed his blue bag, trying and failing to pick it up.

"Here." Harry picked up Teddy's and then James' bag. "We may as well unpack."

"Can we go exploring after?" Teddy asked as he followed Harry up the stairs.

"If that's what everybody wants." Harry agreed. "We should go check out what there is to do."

"Can we stay up water?" James asked then, hoping that he'd get the answer he desired.

"We'll see, James." Harry couldn't help but smile. James was no dummy, always ready to receive any special privileges. "You'll have to be on your best behavior."

"Can we go look at the stars tonight?" Teddy asked. "Granddad said the stars are really bright."

"We'll see. And if not tonight, then maybe another night." Harry told them. "We're going to be here for a week."

Unpacking took more than they had first expected. The women decided last minute that putting clothes in the dressers was a good idea. And after that was done, it was time for the women to start cooking. Although Molly refused to let them cook alone, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny insisted on helping. And while the women made dinner, the men took the kids to look around the house. Then after dinner they would look around the rest of the estate.

"I'm hungy!" James whined to his dad.

"Dinner's coming." Harry told him. "It'll be soon."

"I want it now though!"

"Be quiet, Jamie." Victoire told him with a bit of attitude dripped in her voice. "Stop whining."

"You be quiet, Vicky!" James snapped back. "You're a meanie!"

"Hey, hey." Bill cut in. "Vicky, you need to be nice."

"So do you, James." Harry said.

"Vick started it!" James exclaimed.

"Well I'm ending it." Bill chuckled. "How about we go back to the kitchen and see if dinner's ready."

"Please," Ron sighed. "Rosie's carrier is getting really itchy." Ron had joined their exploration, with Rose strapped to his chest in her carrier.

"Poor baby." George teased his younger brother.

"Rose is cute and all, but I'm sick of carrying her in this."

"Then take her out." Harry gave Ron a look as if to say 'duh'.

"Well we're almost done, now." Ron said and Harry shook his head.

"Okay, Ron."

The group walked back down to the kitchen, the children chasing in front.

"Is dinner ready?" Teddy asked as they burst back into the kitchen.

"Just about." Molly answered. "How about we all get seated."

Everybody rushed over to the big dining room table and took seats. Though the children wanted to sit together, the dads made sure that a sufficient amount of adults were around the kids.

Soon, the women brought out plates and bowls and pans of food. There were a lot of them, which required a lot of food.

Once everyone was seated, Molly announced that everyone could dig in. Ron, as always, was first to start piling up his plate.

"Ron, chill." Hermione chided.

"Yeah," George added. "Save some for the rest of us."

"Ha ha." Ron mumbled between bites.

Dinner carried on happily. The kids jabbered away excitedly, filling their mother in on how the exploration went. James, Fred and Dom as always, made sure their voices were projected louder than anyone else's. they were attention hogs, always wanting the adults to be focused on them.

"Be quiet, Freddie!" Roxanne finally exclaimed. "It's my turn!"

"No it's not!" Fred yelled back.

"Yes it is! You always talk too loud!" Victoire cut in, trying to stand up for her little cousin. "Let Roxie have a chance!"

"Don't talk to me, Vicky!" Fred shot back. "I'm a big boy!"

"Fred!" George cut in, giving his son a look. "You gotta be nice to Victoire."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I!" Victoire shot back. "You're mean!"

"No, you are Victoire! You're bossy!" Fred grabbed one of the steamed carrots that sat on his plate, and chucked it at his cousin. She yelped, and covered her face.

"Fred!" Victoire exclaimed, grabbing a carrot of her own and chucking it his way.

"Victoire!"

"Fred!" Their parents called to them, but both ignored.

"Vicky!" Fred yelled when the carrot collided with his face, leaping up from his seat, all but lunging for her on the other side of the table. George reached for him, but missed him as he fell off the table beside Victoire. He called out in pain, but stood up quickly, Victoire leaping from her own seat.

"Victoire! Get back over here!" Fleur called after her daughter, but the little blonde just went running, Fred trailing behind her.

The room was in utter chaos. The two children kept chasing, James, Dom and Teddy stepping in, while all of their parents tried to cut in. Bill—whilst trying to grab Victoire, hoping that would end it all—had grabbed Dominique, but that hadn't really helped anything. Fred was still enraged, trying to catch up Victoire, who was shrieking as she ran.

"Enough!" Molly finally called, her wand raised with red sparks shooting out, trying to calm the group down. After another set of flashing sparks, she was able to slow the chase to a halt, the parents finally able to get some sort of hold on their children. Suffice to say, James didn't really get to stay up late—nobody did.

**Sunday—**

"I'm not nervous." Harry rolled his eyes at his wife, who laid next to him.

"Yes you are." Ginny smirked, a smile in her eyes.

"Not really. Not like I was when we told the family about James."

"I was nervous then." Ginny smiled. "But it won't be hard this time."

"We shouldn't wait any longer or they'll get mad." Harry told her. "We've already been waiting for a while."

"Not that long."

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly tell them the day after we found out."

"I wanted it to be our little secret." Ginny admitted. "I've liked keeping it from everybody."

"We'll have to eventually."

"Yeah, eventually." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, Gin." Harry kissed the side of her head. "Come on. Don't you want to tell everybody?"

"I guess so."

"You don't want to tell them today?" Harry asked.

"I think we should." Ginny admitted. "Like you said, we can't put it off forever."

"See." Harry stretched his arms above his head. "Come on, let's get up. I hear James, and we don't want to leave him to anybody else."

"Are you sure we don't?" Ginny teased, and Harry chuckled.

"That'd just be mean. Your parents already have to sleep with him."

"I'll get up later," Ginny murmured as she mock yawned, and fluttered her eye lids.

"Do you feel alright?" Harry asked her, getting into his paranoid mode, the mode he seemed to be on the entirety of her first pregnancy.

"I'm fine." Ginny murmured. "Just a mild headache."

"No puking?" Harry asked her.

"Not today." Ginny giggled. "Not yet, at least."

"But you didn't yesterday. Shouldn't you be puking?"

"Lovely, Harry." Ginny scrunched her nose.

"Well, I… I mean, I just meant that last time you were sick all the time." Harry tried to explain.

"Each pregnancy's a little different." Ginny explained. "Plus, we didn't even know I was pregnant at seven weeks last time."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "Well do you need to sleep longer?" As Harry spoke they heard James shriek followed by Victoire's loud, commanding voice.

"Nah, I'm good." Ginny laughed, her eyes closing. "This headache's not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry." Harry leaned over and kissed her temple again, before pulling the blanket off of his body and sitting up. "Better go figure out what James did this time."

"Victoire's having a hard week." Ginny commented, and Harry laughed.

"Because James, Fred and Dom won't leave her alone."

"True."

**X**

"James!" Molly called to her grandson who was tormenting Victoire yet again. She sighed when she heard him talking to Victoire, completely ignoring her. "James Sirius!" She called again, her voice getting firmer this time.

"Grandmum's mad," Molly heard Victoire mumble in a taunting voice, and she couldn't help but smile. Victoire could be devious herself.

"What?" James came bounding into the room, his face messy from his breakfast.

"Come here, and let me wipe you up." Molly gestured for him to come over, and he ran over, his crazy, messy hair flying everywhere. Molly lifted her apron and wiped at James' dirty face, before fixing him with a stern look. "Were you being nice to everybody?" Molly asked him gently, yet firmly.

"Yes." James nodded his head.

"Were you nice to Victoire?"

"No." James shook his head, and the look of innocence on his face brought a chuckle from Molly. He wasn't even going to try and hide that he hadn't been behaving, and Molly couldn't help herself.

"Is it funny?" James asked, confusion now written on his face.

"No it isn't." Molly brought herself back together, trying to hold it all in. "Now, we need to be nice to everybody or we have to take a nap. You were up very early this morning, and so you need to be a good boy." Molly tried to explain herself to the young boy. "Understand?"

"Uh-huh." James nodded. "Can I go play now?"

"If you promise to be nice." Molly told him.

"I promise."

"Okay, run along." And James did just that, running off to go find his cousins.

"Tough morning?" Harry asked Molly, coming into the kitchen from the other entrance, startling her at first.

"He's been a little cranky." Molly answered. "Been up since five thirty." Harry's eyes bulged.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You should've come and woken me up!"

"Oh it was no problem. Arthur and I had them all playing nicely for a while, and then we had breakfast and then Audrey came down with Molly and they all played with her. Audrey's a morning person, which is nice."

"Oh well I'm glad they were doing something." Harry told her. "But you can come get next time. Is anybody else up?"

"I'm not sure. I've been cleaning up in here and breaking up fights." Molly chuckled. "I think the kids need to get out and get some fresh air."

"Well I'll go get dressed and then I can take them out."

"Alright, dear." Molly smiled. "Can I get you something for breakfast?"

"Toast?"

"Of course."

**X**

"Come on, Gin." Harry coaxed her gently. "Don't chicken out now."

"I'm not chickening out." Ginny murmured, from where she was sitting at the dinner table. "I just want you to tell them."

"I already said I would." Harry nuzzled her ear. "Now?"

"Please." Harry turned away from his wife, and looked at the rest of the family. Everybody was enjoying their meal, chatting animatedly and overall just enjoying the company of each other. They were talking about the day and what they should do tomorrow and how crazy it was that the first day was already practically over. Harry quickly decided that now was the time—as Ginny had insisted—and quickly stood up. Ginny looked up at him, biting her bottom lip, before she too stood.

"We have an announcement." Harry cleared his throat, trying to the get attention of everybody around them. The table almost instantly went silent, all eyes on the couple. "Ginny's-" To Harry's surprise, Ginny cut him mid-sentence.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes lighting up as she searched the faces of her family members, taking in their surprised, yet excited, looks.

"Ginny!" Hermione was the first one to shriek excitedly, and race to her side. Hermione's actions, caused all the other women to get up to hug and congratulate Ginny. Molly too raced over to her daughter, capturing her in a huge bear hug.

"My baby!" Molly murmured, as she hugged Ginny happily. "It's about time." Molly had then whispered in Ginny's ear, causing her to roll her eyes.

"How far along are you?" Angelina asked.

"Seven weeks, eight on Tuesday." Ginny beamed.

"Zis is so exciting!" Fleur hugged Ginny. "Are you excited?"

"Understatement." Ginny told her sister-in-law.

"It'll go to Hogwarts with Rosie!" Hermione pointed out, excitement written all over her face, as she looked at Ron and then Harry. Harry couldn't help the smile that lit his face at that thought. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, and one of the reasons he had made it through Hogwarts all those years ago. His little baby would be lucky to have Rosie as it's cousin and would definitely get into trouble along the way, but probably not as much as James, Dom and Fred would.

Ginny decided right then, her family crowded around her, that telling them tonight was the perfect idea.

**X**

"What star is that?" Teddy pointed up at the sky yet again, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Well that one is connected to a constellation." Arthur explained. "See," He dragged his finger in the pattern of the constellation Teddy had pointed out. He did a few times, before Teddy nodded. "It's called the big dipper."

"Why's it called that?" Teddy asked, as he tilted his head back to look at his granddad.

"It looks like a dipper, I guess." Arthur explained. "That's just the name that the Muggle's gave it. It's more proper name is more had to remember."

"Oh." Teddy nodded his head, his eyes yet again searching the night sky.

Arthur and Teddy were the only two people still up. They were currently sitting up on the roof of the ranch house. Teddy had insisted that he study the night sky immediately and that he really couldn't wait another night. Arthur had agreed to take him out and show him some of the easier star constellations and answer Teddy's questions. One day Teddy would be at Hogwarts and he'd be given a much more thorough review of the night sky, but for now he hoped to keep it simple.

"What about that one?" Teddy asked in between a huge yawn.

"Somebody's tired." Arthur teased gently, and Teddy nodded slightly.

"But I want to know what that's one called." Teddy pointed again.

"How about we do three more stars, and then we go in." Arthur suggested. "You need to get some sleep if you want to have another fun day tomorrow."

"Okay." Teddy nodded his head, yawning again.

"Maybe we can come back out another night." Arthur suggested.

"Thank you, Granddad."

**Monday—**

"Faster!" Victoire shrieked.

"Hold on, then." Ron told her, as he gripped the gas trigger tighter, their speed picking up, and little Victoire's voice getting even louder. "Having fun?" Ron called to his niece whose blonde hair was flying everywhere.

"Yes!"

"Should we see if we can catch up to Uncle George?" Ron called back to her, pointing out the four wheeler that held George and Fred.

"Yeah!" Victoire's voice was drowned up by the wind, but Ron could tell what she'd said, but the excited way she shrieked again. Ron smiled, before squeezing the gas again. "Ahhhhh!" Victoire screamed, and Ron laughed. Today was perfect, he decided, and Victoire was his new favorite niece—he changed his favorite quite often.

Before long, Ron and Victoire were broaching George and Fred.

"Slow pokes!" Ron yelled at George, before speeding ahead of them, and then turning a tight right, Victoire shrieking the whole way.

"They're coming, Uncle Ron!" Victoire yelled. "Hurry! Faster!"

"Oh no!" Ron teased, as he quickly turned again. "Look there's your dad and Dom!"

"Go catch up to them!" Victoire ordered, and Ron did just that, racing off, George hot on their tail.

"Uncle George is coming!" Victoire yelled. "He's gonna get us!"

"Nah!"

The chase kept going for another hour or so. Harry and James and then Arthur and Teddy were on the other four wheelers and they all raced around and after the kids got bored of that, the men conjured a few messily constructed jumps and tried to see who could go over them better. Ron, George, Bill and Harry all went at it, before they jumps got more and more dangerous and Harry decided that the probably wouldn't make any more without hurting himself. The Weasley boys—being red-headed and competitive—kept going at until they couldn't possibly get the four wheelers up the steep slopes, and by that time the kids wanted turns again, though it was time for dinner. They parked the four wheelers, promising the kids more rides later, and then headed in.

"What'd you think?" Ron asked his wife as they walked from the shed to the house, his arm around her shoulders, and Rosie in her arms.

"You're an idiot." Hermione chuckled. "And did you really think you'd make it up that last one?"

"Kinda." Ron blushed slightly. "Good thing you're good at charms."

"Yeah, good thing," Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Or you'd have a concussion."

"That'd probably hurt."

"Yeah, probably." Hermione laughed at her husband. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Nah." Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then Rose's. "Did Rosie have a good day?"

"Well she never told me otherwise." Hermione told him. "So I'd say, yeah."

"Oh good." Ron kissed her again. "Having fun, Rosie?" Ron cooed to his daughter, and she gurgled at him, a bright smile on her little face. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Tuesday—**

_BOOM!_ Another crash of thunder and then a bright flash of lightning filled the stormy sky, rain pelting the ground in thick drops.

"I hate the rain." Teddy grumbled, his nose pressed up to one of the ranch's gigantic windows.

"I hate the rain, more." Victoire echoed her best friends comment, her own nose pressed the window. The two weren't alone, either. Dom, Fred and James had their own noses squished against the glass. Rain brought the worst out of people—children included.

"I'm bored." Teddy replied bitterly.

"I'm bored, more." Victoire echoed yet again. They had been standing like this for hours, most likely. Being stuck inside—all day—really started to take its toll on these little kids.

"I wanna go outside."

"I wanna go outside, more." It was almost pathetic the way they all stood around, eyes trained on the dark, menacing clouds.

"Do we have to keep standing here, Teddy?" James asked his older brother, though his eyes never wavered, and his nose kept its position.

"Yes we do." Teddy answered. "There's nothing funner to do."

"Yeah, nothing funner." Victoire replied.

"Okay." James murmured.

"I wish it wasn't raining."

"I wish it wasn't raining, more." And they were back to their innocent, yet slightly annoying, remarks. Their parents had long sense left them to be, after trying to pry them away. They had suggested things that they could play, but nobody wanted any part of it. They were all much happier—more like content—with standing and doing absolutely nothing.

"I'm bored, Teddy." Dom finally turned her head away from the glass. "This is stupid."

"Don't say stupid, Dom." Victoire told her. "Daddy doesn't like that word."

"But this is stupid." Dom put her focus back on Teddy. "Let's play a game."

"Let's play hide-n-seek!" Fred exclaimed, his face pulling away from the glass, too.

"Yeah!" James too pulled away. "Come on Teddy and Vicky!"

"Okay." Teddy ripped his own face away, and Victoire followed his lead like always. "I'll count." Teddy told them, his hands going to his face. "One… two… three…" And with that, Victoire, James, Fred and Dom all raced away, each going in different directions. "Four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Teddy raced out of the huge, open room, and flung open the first closet door he came into contact with. When he saw that no one was inside, he raced away, leaving the closet door open.

Skidding around the corner, he quickly thundered up the wooden steps with his socks, slipping slightly as he ran into the bedroom that he and his cousins were sharing with their grandparents. He flung all of the sheets down, and looked under each bed and looked inside the closet and the bathroom, going as far as looking into the shower. Not discouraged in the slightest, he kept his search and went down to the room that Harry and Ginny were sharing, searching it down and finding no one yet again.

The first cousin to be found was Fred, who was curled up in the bed his parents were sleeping in. After Harry and Ginny's room, it was the third room that Teddy had looked in. When he found Fred, he jumped up and down excitedly, relieved to have finally found someone.

"I found you, Fred!" Teddy taunted happily. "Now I need to find everybody else!" And with that Teddy was off again.

Next to be found was James, who was in the kitchen pantry. He was huddled under a shelf in the corner of the room, his eyes closed.

"Jamie! You're caught! I found you!"

"Yay!" James leaped up from his spot and hugged Teddy.

"But you don't want to be found, James!" Teddy told his little brother. "You lost!"

"Oh!" James peeled his arms off of his brother and then stuck his tongue out. "Meanie!"

"James, you have to be found!"

"But I lost!"

"Well Fred double-lost!" Teddy told him. "Now I gotta find Dom and Vicky." Teddy raced off again, this time with both James and Fred following in his wake.

Dom was next to be found in one of the many linen closets. Not only was she hiding in the dark closet, but she had a towel over her head, giggling slightly.

"I found you, Dom!" Teddy exclaimed.

"No you didn't!" Dom replied from under the towel.

"Yeah-huh!" Teddy ripped the towel off of her head. "Come on, I still need to find Victoire!" Dom quickly stood up, and the four kids ran from the closet and turned the corner. As they did, Teddy ran smack into Victoire, who was clutching herself.

"Vic! I found you!"

"I have to pee!" Victoire shrieked as she stood up and ran off to the bathroom.

"You won!" Teddy called after her.

**Wednesday—**

"I'm scared!" Ginny shrieked. "Make it slow down, Harry!"

"Gin, we're not even going that fast." Harry assured her as they trotted along.

"Yes we are! And I'm scared!"

"Gin, you're one of the best Quidditch players of all time, and you're scared of riding a horse?"

"This is scary!"

"It's not scary, Mummy." James told her. "Stop being scared."

"But Jamie," Ginny bit her bottom lip, and felt Harry's arm tighten around her from behind.

"You're okay, Gin." Harry kissed the back of her neck, after brushing her hair away with his chin. "Calm down and have fun."

"Okay," Ginny tightened her own grip around James in front of her, and closed her eyes.

"See," Harry commented after a minute or so. "It's fun."

"Sort of." Ginny added to his remark. "It's sort of fun."

"Of course." Harry chuckled. "You're not having the least bit of fun?"

"I'm having sort of fun." Ginny told him and he laughed again.

"Your mum is a goof ball, Jamie." Harry told his son.

"You're a goof ball, Mummy!" James turned his head around and told Ginny, and she smiled.

"My boys are teaming up on me." Ginny commented. "This isn't good."

"It's okay, Mummy." James told her. "I still wove you."

"Oh good." Ginny smiled. "Because I still love you, too."

"You always love me, Mummy." James giggled.

"Yes I do." Ginny agreed. "And I guess I love Daddy, too." Ginny giggled.

"You guess?" Harry raised his eyebrows, though Ginny couldn't see. He kissed her neck again. "You just guess?"

"Yeah." Ginny smirked.

"Oh, okay." Harry loosened his grip around Ginny's waist and she shrieked.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny screamed. "I love you like crazy! Get your arm around me, **now**!"

"I love you like crazy, more." Harry murmured as he kissed her, his arm tightening around her waist.

"That was mean." Ginny told him, turning around to look at his green eyes.

"What can I say, I play dirty."

"Well, I play dirtier." Ginny said with a glint in her eyes. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"Really now?" Harry chuckled.

"Really!" Ginny leaned up to kiss him. "Now get me off of this thing!"

**X**

"I did it!" George poked his head out of the suburban car door, a grin on his face.

"Are you sure that this was the best idea?" Bill asked his younger brother, a look on his face.

"Positive." George assured him, as he got of the car. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, if the car doesn't break."

"I didn't use that big of an engorgement charm on it." George brushed it off. "All aboard the Weasley Safari!" He then announced to the kids standing around. He picked up Roxanne and Louis—and then Molly—and lifted them into the car, as the other little ones clambered up and into various seats. George then climbed back into the driver's seat, Bill climbing in next to him, and Ron on the other side, with Rose in his lap.

"Are you sure we'll be alright without seat belts?" Percy asked from the back, Molly in his lap.

"I put a few charms up." George told him. "Don't worry, hang loose."

"Hang loose?" Percy raised his eyebrows, and the other men couldn't help but laugh.

"We should just hang loose, George?" Harry asked, and everybody laughed again.

"Yeah." George nodded. "Now, let's get this safari under way."

The safari was a simple thing that George had made up earlier that day. It consisted of the suburban they rented being engorged to fit all of the children and then the men. Then, they would drive around the estate with the windows down, and look for animals. They had seen deer and such earlier in the week and wanted to see what they could find. They had also seen rabbits and would spend their safari searching for animals and possibly chasing them down.

"Dad! Look at that!" Fred exclaimed as they drove slowly through the grass. "It's a rabbit!"

"Where?" Dom jumped into Fred's lap, and then pushed him to the side.

"Owe, Dom!"

"I see it!" Dom shrieked, and everyone looked out the side of the car that Dom was on.

"That little thing?" George asked. "I see it, too. We need to find something big!"

"Like what?" Victoire asked. "You're not going to find a dragon or anything."

"You never know." George turned around to smile at her.

Hours later, they drove around still, though they were now quite far from the house and had already seen a few deer. They weren't going slow anymore, and were actually heading over to a small outhouse, shed looking building still off in the distance. They were laughing and joking around, and the little ones were talking and playing around. Rose was cuddled up in Bill's arms, where she had fallen asleep cozied up to her uncle.

"I think we're hot on the trail of something amazing," George was talking animatedly about finding bears and unicorns and werewolves, which they all knew was highly impossible.

"Uh George," Bill but into George's speech, but his younger brother only ignored the comment. "George!" Bill spoke more insistently this time, but still nothing. "George Weasley!"

"What?"

"Look at the gas!"

"The gas?" And as George glanced down, the car came to a sudden stop, right there in seemingly the middle of nowhere. "We ran out of gas!" George then exclaimed.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "We ran out of gas?"

"Uh, looks like that." Bill answered, glancing at his oblivious brother. "How did you not know we were getting low on gas?"

"I'm not good with cars!" George defended himself.

"Shh, don't wake up, Rosie." Ron chided his older brother. "You don't want another thing to deal with, do you?"

"Ugh!" George only groaned in frustration, looking around him. "This is kinda bad."

"Kinda?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "What now?"

"I have no idea." George rubbed the back of his neck. "We sit here?"

"We sit here?" Bill exclaimed. "George you're such an idiot!"

"Me? Why weren't you checking the gas tank?"

"I'm not the one in charge!" Bill defended.

"You're the oldest!"

"Come on, don't fight." Ron grumbled. "You two are so annoying."

"Well we're kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere." George grunted.

"The house isn't too far that way." Harry pointed out.

"Are you lot wizards or not?" Percy finally piped up. "Seriously!"

"Oh." George blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

A few minutes passed, and they all stood outside the suburban.

"Hermione's going to have to confound the car rental place so they don't charge us for losing their car." George commented as he looked at the car, holding one of Fred's hands while he held Roxanne in his other arm.

"She's pretty good at that." Ron nodded his head, holding both Victoire and Dominique's hands, for Rose was still sleeping peacefully in Bill's arms.

"Well, we better go before our wives wonder where we are." Harry said, holding James in his arms, and then holding Teddy's hand. "Because we've been gone for a long time. It's really dark now."

"And these kids need to get to bed." Percy commented, holding onto Louis and Molly.

"Here goes nothing."

With a twist and turn they were soon standing in front of the house, where the women sat around a small fire that Arthur had lit. They all stood up quickly, worry and shock written on their faces.

"Where were you guys?" Ginny exclaimed.

"We weren't like lost or anything." George tossed out with a chuckle.

**Thursday—**

"Fred?" James' timid voice broke through the darkness for what had to be the millionth time that night.

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"Are you sleeping yet?"

"No."

"Dom?" James' voice was heard again, this time directed at someone else.

"What?"

"Are you sleeping yet?"

"Nope."

"Teddy?"

"Go to sleep, James." Arthur murmured softly, chiding his grandson.

"Okay."

The room was silent again, but only for another a few minutes, for it was broken again.

"James did you fall asleep?" Dom's voice is loud and projected, even though James is in the bed right next to her own.

"No. Did you?"

"No." Dom's response isn't quiet, and you can hear her rustle in her bed and then it's quiet for a moment, but she breaks it again. "Fred?"

"Dominique, go to sleep." Molly chides their grandchild this time, and it works, but it will only for a moment. The kids aren't ready to go to sleep it seems, even though they've had a long, very eventful day. They swam in the pond earlier, and they had even found a rope swing that they used to swing into the water. It kept them busy for hours. At first, they had needed their parents or aunt or uncles help to use the rope, but they had become pros of their own quickly. They made challenge courses and tried out many different games. They had to be dragged out of the pond when it was time for dinner, shivering the whole way in.

"Grandmum?" It's James again, and Molly tries not to angry that they're still up and it's bound to be past eleven now.

"Go to sleep, Jamie."

"But-"

"James." Arthur cuts in. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not even tired."

"Neither am I." Fred says, and then Dominique echoes his words.

"I can't sleep when they're being loud." Victoire's sleepy voice is heard, though it's muffled from its hiding place under the pillow.

"Victoire, don't hid under the pillow, honey." Molly murmurs. "You can't breathe properly from under there."

"But they're being loud." Victoire whines.

"Tell Victoire to stop being a meanie." Dom said.

"If you guys can't go to sleep, then you're going to have to go sleep with your parents." Arthur told the kids, and that shut them up for a moment, before a loud sneeze came from Victoire's bed and all the children broke out into giggles, Teddy and Victoire included. Arthur and Molly could only sigh. The giggles soon faded, and just when both grandparents had believed that they'd be quiet, James broke the silence.

"I have to go pee-pee." He said, and then the room was filled with the shuffling of blankets and Molly murmured a quiet _lumos_ to light James' way to the bathroom.

"I have to go, too!" Dominique shuffled out of her own bed, and rushed over to the open bathroom door, dancing on her tip-toes in anticipation.

Five minutes later, both kids were tucked back into bed, and the room was covered in darkness. The only noises were that of the children's breathing, and the deep even breaths of Victoire's slumber. Crickets from outside and other nature noises could be heard from the cracked window. Molly and Arthur kept their fingers crossed when they heard the sweet sounds of sleep start to emit throughout the room. They couldn't quite breathe a sigh of relief yet, for with these kids, you never knew what might happen.

**Friday—**

"What should we do on our last night here?" Angelina asked as she popped a bertie botts every flavor bean into her mouth.

"Something fun." Ginny suggested. "Like to end the trip in a boom."

"Well, Kingsley told me about this really good restaurant that's about twenty miles from here." Harry piped up from his place on the floor with Rose.

"Ooh!" Ginny clapped her hands excitedly. "We should go check it out! It's probably the only place in like hundreds of miles from here."

"Is that what everybody wants to do?" Harry asked the group, and everybody nodded their heads.

"Sounds like fun." Audrey smiled.

"Maybe they'll have lemonade." Ginny half cheered.

"Lemonade?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Since when do you like Muggle soda?"

"Since baby here," Ginny pointed to her belly. "Told me I did."

"Cravings already?" Molly chuckled, and Ginny nodded.

"I guess so. Come on! Let's get the kids ready and go!"

Soon enough, they were all piled into a few cars. Instead of taking all of them, they decided to take only a few and squish together. It seemed to work quite effectively and the kids all loved it. This way, too, the kids wouldn't get too bored, which they didn't want the day before they went back home. The drive, though only twenty miles, turned out to take thirty minutes. They pulled into what looked like an old western bar, and quickly got out of the cars and went inside. Surprisingly, the place was nice inside and held many tables and booths and a small stage to the side, where a band currently played. The music was country, obviously, and consisted of violins and guitars and an old worn out piano.

"Hello," The hostess greeted them with a thick accent, and a broad smile. "How many in your group tonight?"

"Uh," Harry, who stood at the front, turned around and quickly counted everybody over, before Hermione cut him off.

"Twelve adults, five kids and then four high chairs." Hermione answered efficiently and the hostess started grabbing at menus and looked behind her at the table options.

"Table or booth?"

"Table." Hermione answered again, and the lady nodded.

"Follow me." And the big group did just that. Within no time, they were all seated and looking over their menus, their waiter asking what they wanted to drink.

"Do you guys have Pepsi?" Ginny asked a bit anxiously.

"Uh, yeah, we do." The waiter nodded. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes please." Ginny nodded, her eyes shining with need.

"I thought you wanted lemonade." Harry asked her.

"Ewe, no." Ginny shook her head. "Don't even say that right now."

"Oh, sorry." Harry rolled his eyes, before kissing her temple. "Forgot how pregnancy works I guess."

"Well, you've got nine months to remember." Ginny answered cheekily.

"I guess I do."

**X**

"Everybody out of yer seats!" The lead guitar player called into the microphone from his place on the stage. "Dance time! Yeehaw!"

"Did he really just do that?" Angelina's eyes were wide as she glanced at Ginny who was seating next to her. "I thought was just like a stereotype for cowboys!"

"I guess not." Ginny giggled. "Well you heard him, let's get up and dance!"

"Dance?" Harry asked his wife. "Really?"

"Oh yes! Come on, Jamie." Ginny gestured to her son. "Come dance with Mummy." Ginny was the first to stand up, but before long, the rest of the family was joining her to come stand in the big open area surrounding the stage.

"We're gonna play ya'll a fast one!" The same guy spoke into the microphone. "A fast tracked line dance!" And with that, he positioned his guitar and started to quickly strum. The Weasley family began dancing, the little kids really getting into it.

Victoire held Teddy's hands and the two jumped around excitedly, twisting their hips as they did so. Giggles erupted from the two and then from the group as they watched everyone have fun.

As they climbed into the cars to drive back to the ranch, they all agreed that it was definitely the perfect end to a very, very enjoyable trip.

**Saturday—**

Not too many tears were shed as they packed up the house and threw the bags back into the cars, though this time one car less, and the biggest car at that. Hermione joked again that she should be the one to guide them out. And after a few minutes of the running joke, it was decided that it would be Hermione. So, as the last car drove out of the gate, and Harry locked it up tightly and then climbed into a car, they drove away from the house. Each hoping that they'd be able to return again sometime soon.

**A/N-** Hey guise! Remember me? To keep up with me check out my tumblr which is lyricmedlie. Or my youtube which is dragondung2. Hope this chapter finds everyone well. I love you all.

ps- i'm publishing a book. maybe. most likely. anyone interested?

pps- I hereby promise that I will never, ever stop writing this story, no matter how long of a hiatus I go on for. I promise you this.


End file.
